Rocky Joe y Las Quíntuples
by KidGokuSupremo
Summary: Crossover de Ashita no Joe y Go-Toubun no Hanayome. El Rebelde y Obstinado Joe Yabuki ha perdido una apuesta y está forzado a convivir con 5 hermosas quintillizas con personalidades peculiares mientras él debe cuidar de ellas , al mismo tiempo debe esforzarse para algún día convertirse en un gran boxeador peso gallo. La calificación puede cambiar a una más fuerte.
1. Ha Cumplir La Apuesta

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo el estreno de este nuevo fanfic y espero que les guste porque haré todo lo posible para que sea bien entretenido.**

Antes de comenzar pues les diré que este es un fanfic de Ashita No Joe y Go-Toubun No Hayanome con el rudo Joe Yabuki como protagonista, si no han visto su anime les recomiendo que lo vean o lean el manga, este tipo es un badas completamente humano y veremos cómo se adapta con estas 5 complicadas gemelas y viceversa, como estas 5 gemelas se adaptan a este joven rudo, mañoso, rebelde y engreído que tal vez no tenga poderes sobrenaturales como otros grandes personajes badas, pero su actitud es lo que lo hace un gran personaje e incluso para los que no saben inspiró a grandes personajes, y en cuanto al anime de las quintillizas pues pasa hoy por hoy por un buen momento de popularidad tanto así que los nuevos fanáticos que han adquirido exigen que la nueva temporada no tarde en llegar que ojala sus productores hagan caso a la petición y ya este fin de año o principio del otro a más tardar tengamos su segunda temporada con la mayor cantidad de capítulos posibles. Y en cuanto a este fanfic pues le prometo que tendrá de todo, comedia, drama, acción, romance y suspenso; solo esperen y lo verán en el transcurso de la historia. Puede que aparezcan algunos que otro personaje de otros animes más adelante.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos:

* * *

**No soy dueño de Ashita No Joe ni de Go-Toobun No Hanayome ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Ikki Kajiwara y Negi Haruba respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

**Rocky Joe y Las Quíntuples**

**Capítulo 1: Ha Cumplir La Apuesta**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fc2ZNrQcnXc&t=23s }**

**/Ciudad de Yokohama/**

En las calles de la ciudad Yokohama durante una noche lluviosa caminaba un joven que aparentaba los 17 de estatura normal flaco con músculos no muy grandes en lo absoluto pero bien formados, tenía una piel morena, cabello negro corto pero cayendo en su frente un largo fleco puntiagudo, llevaba unos zapatos negros, pantalones largos y una chaqueta, ambos de un color gris apagado, debajo llevaba una playera roja y en su cabeza una gorra con forma de boina color naranja que no alcanzaba a cubrir todo su cabello, el mismo iba caminando silbando lentamente como si estuviera vagando mostrando una mirada relajada aunque en cierta forma ocultando un aire depresivo por algo, se trata de un huérfano rebelde callejero de escasos recursos cuyo nombre es Joe Yabuki, quien se dirige hacia su casa después de aparentemente haber salido de la ciudad cargando un bolso rojo en su lomo donde traía sus cosas, a pesar de que se estaba mojando por la lluvia parecía no importarle esto, sin embargo hacia su dirección como si fuera a un cruzarse con él al ir a un camino opuesto iba una hermosa chica que aparenta tener su misma edad de aspecto frío, pelo largo liso hasta la cintura de color rojo rojizo con unos flequillos que le cubren la frente, tiene dos cintas gemelas en forma de mariposa en ambos lados de la cabeza, tiene los ojos de color azul oscuro, estatura promedio aunque levemente más baja que Joe y una figura bien dotada(buenas caderas, grandes pechos y buenas piernas ), usa un suéter de manga larga que cubre su uniforme, la misma portaba un paraguas mientras caminaba. Debido a la cantidad de agua en las calles el camino era el camino era algo limitado por lo que la chica no tenía más remedio que ir derecho, sin embargo vio que del otro lado venía un joven lo cuál a ella le dio la conclusión de que por educación el joven se haría a un lado dejándola pasar al ser ella una dama, pero ese sería su error ya que cuando ambo llegaron a cruzarse sus hombros chocaron dando como resultado la caída de la chica al suelo mojado empapándose lo cual causaría una rabieta a esta para luego pasar a mirar al joven que la observaba relajado como si no le importara en lo más mínimo su caída.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fc2ZNrQcnXc&t=23s }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=54 }**

– ¡Oye tú vago, mira lo que me hiciste, estoy completamente empapada por tu culpa! * Dice enojada y molesta la chica peli rojiza a lo que Joe solo hace una sonrisa relajada de burla.

–No digas tonterías, es tu culpa por no fijarte en donde caminas, sí que eres tonta * Dice cerrando los ojos y volteando la cara hacia un lado Joe de forma relajada y burlona molestando más a la chica.

– ¡¿Me dijiste tonta vago?! * Pregunta enojada la chica peli rojiza con accesorios de mariposa en los costados de la cabeza.

– ¿Acaso te entró agua por el oído y no escuchas bien? ¡Claro que te dije tonta, tonta! * Dice Joe pero ahora en voz más alta molestando más a la hermosa chica quien le salían las venas en frente.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves tu vago idiota al tratarme así que soy una dama?! ¡No tienes nada de educación! ¡¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un sucio vago?! * Dice de forma arrogante y altanera la chica peli rojiza lo cual empezaba a molestar a Joe ya que por su comportamiento y sus vestimentas claramente es una de esas niñas ricas engreídas que él tanto odia, ya que el odia enormemente a los ricos arrogantes de la clase alta, entonces sonriendo mañosamente pensó en jugarle una broma a esta chica.

– ¡Vamos no seas así! ¡Está bien toma mi mano y déjame ayudarte! * Dice Joe con una sonrisa de bondad falsa lo cuál en principio no se tragaba la chica peli rojiza de flequillo.

– ¡No me molestes tonto vago sucio! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! * Dice la chica peli rojiza tratando de levantarse por sí misma pero el piso está muy resbaladizo además de que ella está mojada.

– ¡No seas terca preciosa, de lo contrario podrías pescar un resfriado! * Dice con su sonrisa falsa Joe pero parece que esta vez si la joven peli rojiza se la estaba creyendo extendiendo también su mano para aceptar la ayuda sin embargo justo cuando la iba a tomar Joe rápidamente quitó su mano de allí provocando que la peli rojiza pierda el equilibrio y caiga nuevamente al suelo mojado empapándose más.

– ¡Miserable, me engañaste maldito vago! * Grita enojada la chica peli rojiza a lo que Joe se reía a carcajadas de ella.

–Jajajajajajajaja ¡Caíste completamente, tenía razón, en verdad eres una completa tonta sin cerebro! ¡Y por cierto ya no necesitarás esto! Ajajajajajaja * Ríe a carcajadas Joe tomando el paraguas en el piso y arrojándolo hacia un alcantarillado mientras se reía a seguía burlando, todo esto esta vez la chica sí que estaba muy enojada levantándose con fuerza de voluntad hasta finalmente ponerse de pie.

– ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! * Grita enojada la peli rojiza.

– ¡Ya te lo dije, porque eres tonta! ¡Hace falta ser una grandísima tonta para confiar en la ayuda de alguien a quien te la pasaste insultando y llamando vago sucio! ¡No eres más que una chiquilla rica engreída! ¡Odio a los ricos que son unos completos engreídos como tú, los odio tanto que no me importaría si su vida estuvieran en riesgo, jamás los ayudaría, peor aún si niñitas caprichosas son como tú, así que jódete tonta! * Dice en voz alta y con una sonrisa de burla Joe dándole la espalda a la joven peli rojiza empezando a retirarse, esto enfado mucho a esta chica ya que en su vida nunca conoció a alguien tan arrogante y engreído como este chico, por lo que no podía dejar esto así.

– ¡Tú…..! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡El arrogante y engreído eres tú! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo idiota! * Grita enojada la peli rojiza a lo que Joe detiene su caminata pero sin voltear a mirarla.

– ¿Estás segura que deseas que te mire? ¡Mira tú como quedó tu ropa! * Dice en voz alta Joe Yabuki con algo de sonrojo sin voltear a lo que la chica quedaba confundida hasta que se dio cuenta que al estar su ropa mojada se podía tener un mejor vistazo de su bien dotado cuerpo, especialmente la zona de los pechos haciendo que esta echara ligeras lágrimas de sus ojos y se sonrojara enormemente cubriéndose sus grandes pechos.

–Kyaaaaaaaaaa ¡Además de un vago sucio eres un pervertido! ¡Ven aquí cobarde, atrévete a decir tu nombre para no olvidarme de cobrártelas todas! * Grita enfadada y sonrojada la peli rojiza a lo que Joe se detiene y voltea a mirarla con una mirada extremadamente determinante, dicha mirada desafiante impresionaba a la chica a tal punto de que atenuar su sonrojo.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8&list=PLpZa5_1LTfx6fNHqBIi0_3oMH7VUAqXKi&index=54 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=2 }**

– ¡Si lo quieres saber, yo me llamo Joe Yabuki y los que me conocen me dicen Rocky Joe! ¡Ahora tú, atrévete a decirme tu nombre, al menos así aunque seas tonta demostrarás que no eres cobarde! * Grita Joe con una mirada desafiante y determinante lo cual sorprendió a la peli rojiza pero luego se llenó de determinación.

– ¡No te tengo miedo vago y para tu información mi nombre es Nino Nakano, no lo olvides porque es el nombre de la persona que se vengará de ti por esta humillación y falta de respeto a mi honor! * Dice señalándolo con una mirada llena de determinación la peli rojiza llamada Nino Nakano a lo que después de esto ambos se miran fijamente con gran hostilidad y desafío.

– ¡Tienes bastante valor, muy bien haz lo que quieras, pero óyeme bien, ni todo tu dinero o el de tu familia de riquillos te ayudará a poder contra mí grandísima tonta, así que jódete! * Dice alejándose Joe Yabuki mientras Nino Nakano lo mira con enojo y deseos de venganza.

–"¡Me las pagaras Joe Yabuki! ¡No olvidaré tu nombre! ¡¿Odias a los ricos?! ¡Pues te daré razones para odiarnos sucio vago!" * Dice en su mente Nino observando a Joe marcharse para luego esta voltear y seguir su camino dirigiéndose a casa.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=2 }**

* * *

**/Hogar de Alquiler/**

Joe había llegado al lugar donde vive que es una casa de alquiler donde él está hospedado en la peor habitación, bastante pequeña sin demasiadas comodidades más que lo básico, el mismo en el lugar donde se encuentra la única lavadora de la residencia fue a lavar toda su ropa quedando en calzoncillos y tendiendo su ropa para que se seque en la noche, el mismo había dialogado con la dueña del lugar para decirle que ya no podría pagarle el alquiler debido a que lo despidieron de su trabajo a medio tiempo de conserje donde ganaba una mísera suma, debido a que este era conflictivo peleó con su jefe a tal punto de golpearlo, esto también debido a que su jefe era alguien que maltrataba a sus empleados y alguien tan orgulloso como Joe Yabuki no toleraría esto por lo que en una vez que su jefe lo sacó de quicio debido a sus excesivos reclamos este lo golpeó en la cara con un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo dando como resultado su despido del lugar; y como había hablado con la dueña esta le dijo que desgraciadamente no podía ayudarle ya que lleva bastante retrasado y ahora que ni siquiera tiene una forma de sustento pues sería aún peor así que le comunicó que tiene hasta mañana para desalojar el cuarto lo cual Joe ya esperaba así que simplemente asintió yendo a acostarse por una última noche en su cuarto ya que mañana tendrá que desalojar junto a sus pocas pertenencias.

El mismo Joe acostándose en la cama recordaba ciertas cosas de su vida pensativa.

* * *

**/Hace 5 Años**/

Joe Yabuki vagaba en distintos orfanatos escapando ya que siempre se ganaba enemigos debido a lo peleonero que era siendo apenas un niño, sin embargo tenía un extraordinario talento para la pelea especialmente con los puños con los que era muy veloz, esto lo descubrió un Ex Boxeador veterano ebrio y entrenador de dicho deporte que había perdido a otro alumno que no soportó sus métodos estrictos, este descubrió al niño de 12 tumbando a unos 5 adolescentes de una manera demoledora, el mismo anciano era calvo algo obeso de piel morena con falta de varios dientes y llevando un parche negro debido a la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo en su última pelea que derivó en su retiro, se trata del ex boxeador japonés Danpei Tange él estaba bebiendo cuando vio este espectáculo con lo cual tiró su botella vacía y fue a presentarse y dialogar con el niño pidiéndole que lo deje entrenarle para ayudarlo algún día a ser un gran boxeador de Japón y poder tener un futuro mejor, sin embargo el niño luego de decirle su nombre se niega ya que este dice que todo lo que quiera lo puede obtener robando lo cual entristeció al anciano; pero de repente su conversación fue interrumpida por una limosina que se estacionó cerca del lugar y de él salió un hombre bien parecido que tiene por encima de los 30 años, era flaco de estatura normal promedio con un pelo corto lacio, el mismo vestía elegante con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata negra al igual que los zapatos, el sujeto había bajado de su limosina para aparentemente ir a comprar algo, pero esto el pequeño Joe Yabuki lo vio como una oportunidad para robarle a ese hombre su billetera donde seguramente trae dinero.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg }**

–Jejejejeje Ese es uno de esos millonarios engreídos que les gusta exhibirse con sus lujos, entonces no me importará que me robe su billetera * Dice Joe sonriendo maliciosamente en voz baja corriendo discretamente para pasar cerca del hombre y robarle su billetera.

Y cuando lo hace ve que la tiene en el bolsillo de su saco por lo que sin que este supuestamente se dé cuenta intenta con su mano izquierda robársela, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo el hombre su mano con su propia mano izquierda sorprendiendo Joe y también a Dampei quien siguió al niño y ahora temiendo por él.

– ¿Qué intentabas hacer mocoso? * Preguntaba el hombre mientras sujetaba la mano de Joe mirándolo fríamente.

– ¡¿Pues qué más?! ¡Intento robarte así que dame tu billetera o te golpearé vejete! * Dice en voz alta y desafiante Joe a lo que el hombre responde apartándole de golpe de sí mismo soltándole la mano en el proceso casi provocando que Joe caiga pero este logra equilibrase.

Ambos se miraban seriamente con hostilidad e incluso una especie de rivalidad.

– ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? No sé si sea mi imaginación pero es como si me despreciaras bastante sin que nos conozcamos * Dice el hombre con su mirada fría pero sin demostrar emoción y manteniendo la calma.

– ¡Claro que sí, porque yo odio a la gente rica arrogante como ustedes, me molesta el solo hecho de tenerlos de tenerlos cerca! * Dice Joe con enojo y desprecio al hombre quien a pesar de todo lo mira impasible sin demostrar nada de emoción.

– ¡Pah!(Sonido de manotazo en la cabeza) ¡Niño, esa no es la forma de hablarle a un adulto! * Dice molesto Danpei reprendiendo al niño después de darle un golpe en forma de bofetada con su mano derecha en la cabeza fastidiando al niño quien se soba la cabeza, esto despertó curiosidad.

– ¡No molestes anciano, estoy ocupado ahora! * Dice molesto cómicamente Joe.

– ¡Sí lo hago porque te prometí hacerme cargo de ti! * Dice de forma estricta el anciano Danpei.

– ¡Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado eso! * Dice molesto Joe, y así seguían discutiendo cómicamente ambos frente al hombre millonario.

–Dígame ¿Usted es el encargado de este joven? * Pregunta el hombre.

– ¡Sí, soy yo! * Dice con determinación Dampei.

–Que interesante, niño te propongo algo, tengamos una pelea y si me derrotas no solo te entregaré mi billetera sino también esta limosina para que hagas con ella lo que quieras * Dice calmadamente y sonriendo maliciosamente el hombre rico y esto dejó estupefactos tanto a Joe como a Danpei.

– ¡¿Qué, dijiste que si te venzo no solo tu billetera sino este auto te será mío?! * Pregunta sorprendido Danpei.

–Así es, tienes mi palabra * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre rico generando desconfianza en Danpei quien mira fijamente de arriba abajo al hombre analizándolo.

–Jajajajaja ¡Me saqué la lotería anciano! ¡Si lo derroto todo será mío y podré comprar mucha comida! * Dice alegre y confiado el pequeño Joe hablándole a Danpei.

–Pero… * Dice el hombre rico haciendo que Joe le ponga atención al igual que Danpei.

–Si pierdes cuando ya no tengas a tu encargado en este mundo para encargarse de ti le deberás fidelidad a mi familia, no a mí ya que no quiero nada de ti sino a mis más grandes tesoros, mis hijas, si tú pierdes cuando ya no tengas a ese hombre veterano pasarás a convivir con mis hijas y tu trabajo será velar y cuidar de ellas como si fueras su empleado, en síntesis harás lo que más odias, estarás bajo los pies de la gente rica a quien odias * Dice con malicia el hombre rico provocando un enojo en Joe.

– ¡Jah! ¡Sigue soñando, eso no pasará nunca! ¡Jamás me rebajaré a ser esclavo de los ricos! * Dice molesto Joe.

– ¡Joe es mejor que rechaces esta apuesta, algo me da mala espina, además él se ve como un …! * Iba a decir Danpei pero Joe levanta la mano interrumpiéndolo.

– ¡Relájate anciano, yo no voy a perder contra este vejete riquillo presumido! ¡Me quedaré con todo y ya que me agradas te invitaré a celebrar juntos mi victoria, al menos tendrás una razón para embriagarte! Jejeje * Dice Joe con una sonrisa presumida y de confianza.

–"¡Ese no es el problema Joe, este hombre tiene una musculatura bien formada y entrenada que me recuerda a los boxeadores peso gallos! ¡Y eso no es nada bueno, si pierdes quedarás atado a esta familia como un esclavo y la libertad es algo que no tiene precio y no puedes perder además de que tienes un futuro brillante como boxeador!" * Dice en su mente preocupado Danpei.

– ¡Muy bien vejete ricachón, acepto tu reto! ¡Me quedaré con tu billetera y tu auto! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Bien, vayamos a ese callejón * Dice el hombre rico y así los 3 van a un callejón donde será la pelea.

Luego de llegar tanto Joe como el Hombre Rico se ponen a distancia, sin embargo para sorpresa de Joe el hombre pone su brazo izquierdo a su espalda.

– ¡¿Qué haces vejete?! * Pregunta molesto Joe.

–Solo usaré mi puño derecho para vencerte, no necesitaré nada más, siéntete libre de usar todo tu cuerpo, igual no servirá de nada * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre enfadando esto a Joe.

– ¡Jah! ¡Eres un engreído, mejor así ya que cuanto más pronto termine esto más rápido podré celebrarlo! * Dice molesto y desafiante Joe.

Danpei se quedaba en silencio y preocupada, más aún al ver la buena pose defensiva de ese hombre solo con un brazo.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg }**

–Empecemos * Dice con voz seria el hombre rico y en eso Joe se dirige corriendo hacia él lanzando un puñetazo izquierdo que este bloquea con su brazo derecho y Joe empieza a lanzar varios golpes que todos son bloqueados por el mismo brazo derecho del hombre rico.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8 }**

– ¡Ora Ora Ora Ora! * Grita desafiante Joe mientras lanzaba sus puñetazos para luego intentar un cabezazo, un codazo derecho, un rodillazo derecho y una patada voladora derecha con la plantilla del pie pero le era imposible atravesar esa defensa.

– ¡Joe, tus puños son más efectivos, sigue intentando como al principio! * Grita Danpei a modo de consejo a lo que Joe al ponerse a pensar asiente preparándose solo a atacar a golpes.

– ¡Ship Ship Ship Ship! * Dice Joe mientras golpea con sus dos puños el brazo hacia distintos lados, pero ese brazo golpea todos sus intentos.

–"Como lo pensé, todos sus intentos son inútiles sin el entrenamiento adecuado"* Dice el hombre rico serio cuando de repente empieza a sentir que los golpes del pequeño Joe son cada vez más rápidos y fuertes.

–¡Ship Ship Ship Ship Ship Ship! * Dice Joe mientras golpea con cada vez más intensidad costándole poco a poco más más al hombre rico detener sus golpes.

– ¡Sigue así Joe! * Grita Danpei viendo una leve esperanza.

–"¡Este niño está aprendiendo a fortalecerse en la misma pelea de acuerdo a su enemigo, ¿Realmente solo tiene 12 años?! No puedo arriesgarme, debo proceder a atacarlo aprovechando que no sabe nada de defensa" * Dijo en su mente el hombre rico y encontrando la oportunidad al estar Joe muy abierto le da un uppercut en el mentón con el puño derecho haciendo a Joe escupir sangre cayendo este al duelo boca para abajo.

– ¡Joe! * Grita preocupado Danpei.

–Fue algo bueno lo que mostraste allí chico, pero es mejor que te rindas ya que nunca podrás golpearme * Dice con seriedad el hombre rico y Joe se levanta dificultosamente sangrando en la boca así como a un costado de la cabeza.

– ¡No me subestimes vejete! * Grita Joe yendo de vuelta a golpear al hombre de vuelta intentando varios puñetazos pero luego de ese golpe recibido sus ataques se redujeron en fuerza y velocidad por lo que sus posibilidades de ganar también recibiendo así otro golpe esta vez al costado derecho de la cara cayendo de vuelta aunque ahora boca para arriba en el suelo.

– ¡Joe, resiste hijo! * Dijo Danpei más preocupado.

– ¡Maldito vejete ricachón, no perderé ante ti! * Dice Joe desafiante levantándose más dificultosamente que antes pero costándole ponerse.

– ¡Orrrraaa! ¡Ship Ship Ship Ship(si se preguntan que es este sonido pues es el que hace cada vez que golpea, se lo escucha claramente en la serie)! * Dice Joe golpeando con toda la energía que le queda sorprendiendo tanto a Joe como al hombre rico por la determinación que demuestra e incluso la velocidad de sus golpes ha vuelto a aumentar.

–"Tienes determinación pero no podr.. ¡¿Qué?!" * Dice sorprendido el hombre rico ya que uno de los golpes logró rozarle la mejilla izquierda causándole una pequeña herida de cortada para luego observar los ojos encendidos de Joe.

–"¡Este chiquillo no es normal, debo vencerlo pronto, el otro golpe será el último!" * Dice sorprendido el hombre rico y al encontrar abierto a Joe vuelve a darle un tremendo golpe con el puño derecho al mentón de Joe cayendo fuertemente este al suelo, casi inconsciente.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fc2ZNrQcnXc }**

– ¡JOE! * Grita preocupado Danpei ya no aguantando más y decidiendo intervenir parando el combate.

– ¡Ya no lo golpee más por favor, si recibe otro golpe así sufrirá un serio daño! ¡El resultado es muy claro! * Grita Danpei triste mientras sujeta al niño que apenas está consiente.

–No iba a golpearlo más de todas formas, soy médico, llevemos lo a mi clínica a tratarlo * Dice El Hombre Rico asintiendo Danpei mientras tiene entre sus brazos al pequeño Joe.

–A Anciano, n no q quiero perder * Dice Joe dificultosamente y triste para posteriormente perder el conocimiento.

–"¡Joe, la determinación y dureza que mostraste a pesar de ser aplastantemente superado es de oro! ¡Definitivamente tienes lo necesario para ser un gran prospecto en el boxeo japonés o incluso en el mundo! ¡Pero debes dejar esta vida de delincuente, prometo que cuidaré de ti en lo que me resta de vida, pero por favor tú también pon de tu parte hijo!" Dice en su mente con lágrimas de tristeza Danpei ante la derrota y posible futuro nuevo destino que le espera dentro de algunos años a Joe.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fc2ZNrQcnXc }**

* * *

**/Clínica del Hombre Rico/**

Joe dormía plácidamente luego de tratarse sus heridas en una cama del hospital, el hombre rico quien era el doctor y dueño de la clínica le dijo a Danpei que no tiene ni una herida seria ya que él calculo los golpes que le iba a dar porque sabe que es un niño y por más fuerte que este sea no puede excederse lo cual tranquiliza a Danpei.

–Bueno, aprovechando que lo tengo aquí, recuerdo su rostro, ¿No es usted Danpei Tange, ex boxeador campeón nacional de peso Gallo y entrenador? * Pregunta el hombre rico a lo que Danpei lo mira con seriedad.

–Sí, lo fui, pero ya ni siquiera entreno a nadie actualmente y fui expulsado de la comisión de boxeo * Dice serio Danpei.

–Es una lástima * Dice el hombre rico con seriedad.

–Sabía que vi tu rostro en algún lado, tú también fuiste un famoso campeón nacional peso gallo, Eres **Maruo 'El Elegante' Nakano** * Dijo seriamente Danpei sorprendiendo al hombre llamado Maruo que lo reconociera.

–Ya veo, pudiste reconocerme * Dice Maruo seriamente.

–Sí, aunque en ese entonces tenías el pelo más corto, pero tu estilo defensivo de contra ataque lo reconozco sin lugar a dudas ya que llegaste a enfrentar y derrotar a uno de los que llegué a entrenar * Dice Danpei seriamente.

–A mi también me costó reconocerte ya que en ese entonces estabas más en forma y tenías cabello * Decía seriamente Maruo, luego de esto ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

– ¿No crees que fue injusto hacer una apuesta así contra un niño sabiendo el estatus que tú tienes? * Dice Danpei molesto.

–Fue culpa suya, esto lo hago para que aprenda una lección de vida, de que nuestras acciones siempre pueden tener consecuencias * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Maruo molestando a Danpei quien apretó los puños pero decidió calmarse.

Luego de esto Joe despertó para alegría de Danpei.

– ¡Joe despertaste! * Dice alegre Danpei.

–Sí, pero ¿y la pelea? * Pregunta triste Joe.

–Pues perdiste hijo, quedaste inconsciente y eso cuenta como una completa derrota * Dice triste Danpei.

–Ya veo * Dice impotente Joe apretando su puño derecho.

–Así es, perdiste y yo gané lo cual indica que en el futuro tendrás que cumplir tu apuesta mocoso * Dijo Maruo quien lo observaba volteándose Joe a mirarlo con molestia y rabia interna ya que eso significaba que tendría que cumplir la apuesta.

–Pero tienes la libertad de no ser un hombre y huir como un cobarde de esto, no me sorprendería de un simple ladronzuelo y delincuente * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Maruo.

– ¡Cállate vejete, podré ser pobre y delincuente, pero tengo mi palabra! ¡La cumpliré tal como dices! * Dice Joe impotente.

–Excelente, quédate a descansar y cuando te den de alta puedes irte a vivir con este hombre mayor lo que le resta de su anciana vida, luego de que él ya no esté en este mundo para respaldarte, búscame mi nombre es Maruo Nakano y soy dueño de esta clínica, trabajarás para mis hijas más que para mí, que no se te olvide porque serán ellas tus jefes * Dice Maruo calmadamente volteándose y abandonando la habitación.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice luego Joe golpeando su cama con impotencia con el puño derecho y leves lágrimas al tener su orgullo herido mientras es observado triste por Danpei quien lo mira con lastima.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=oTAeFo-CPF0&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=3 }**

–"Pobre muchacho, pero en cierta forma puede que sea lo mejor para él ya que tendrá un lugar asegurado donde vivir, sin embargo su orgullo y dignidad es el problema, eso es lo único que los pobres de clase baja tenemos y él se lo han destrozado, espero que esas tales hijas no sean las típicas niñas ricas engreídas, porque si una sola es de esas personas con el temperamento explosivo de este muchacho eso le provocará un infierno ya que como se dice en el deporte **'Jugará de visitante'** * Dice Danpei con lastima por el pequeño Joe.

– ¡Anciano, si sigue en pie su oferta, por favor enséñame a boxear para algún día partirle la cara a este engreído! ¡No tengo dinero, no tengo mi orgullo y dignidad, así que lo único que me resta es hacerme fuerte! ¡Quiero hacerme fuerte para nunca más perder contra un arrogante como él! ¡No me decido si me convertiré en boxeador, pero quiero ser fuerte! * Dice en voz alta y llorando a lo que Danpei lo abraza como un padre lo haría a su hijo.

–¡Claro que sigue en pie muchacho, aún quiero que seas un gran boxeador peso gallo, pero lo primordial es lograr lo que dices, debes hacerte fuerte, lo que me resta de vida cuidaré de ti y te enseñaré el boxeo para que puedas ser fuerte! ¡Yo no sé mucho sobre ser un padre ya que nunca tuve uno porque crecí en las calles al igual que tú y tampoco nunca tuve un hijo, pero haré lo posible para ayudarte como un entrenador y tu encargado! *Dice con lágrimas Danpei y así ambos han entablado una gran amistad que duraría varios años, con Danpei entrenando duramente a Joe como boxear, pasaron cosas muy duras en esa etapa pero Joe tuvo más fortaleza que los otros pupilos de Danpei para soportar sus duros entrenamientos, Danpei por su parte con el correr del tiempo y debido a la dureza que el muchacho mostraba decidió apodarlo Rocky Joe ya que lo creía tan duro como una roca; Joe estaba decidido a no dejarse pisotear ni por Maruo ni por sus hijas ni por nadie en el futuro por lo que dedicó fuertemente su tiempo a hacerse fuerte, sin embargo eso no es todo lo que él haría, Danpei lo enviaría a una escuela pública para que cuando no estaba entrenando estudiara ya que quería que Joe se convirtiera en un hombre de bien, al principio a Joe no le gustaba esto pero sorprendentemente descubrió lo bueno que era en los estudios a pesar de ser temido y visto como un tipo malo en su escuela así como en las calles, y es que cuando Joe descansaba del entrenamiento se dedicaba a leer los libros de la escuela y comprendiendo fácilmente lo que estos decían sacando excelentes notas y siendo visto como de los mejores alumnos de la escuela, si bien él no era un fan del estudio, la verdad tenía un talento para ello así como para boxear que lo aprovechaba bien y que los profesores a pesar de su actitud rebelde no podrían reprocharle demasiado e incluso evitaban sancionarlo en ocasiones debido a esto, al mismo tiempo le iba tomando un cariño paternal a Danpei, si bien discutían e incluso peleaban luego siempre se reconciliaban y no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=oTAeFo-CPF0&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=3 }**

Después de un tiempo Danpei tuvo que regresar a su pueblo natal que era una ciudad vecina a Yokohama ya que consiguió un mejor trabajo por lo que tuvo que dejar a Joe solo viviendo en una casa de alquiler, sin embargo para que Danpei no cargue con todo solo Joe consiguió un trabajo a medio tiempo así pudiendo ayudar en algo con los gastos, como ya no se reunían tanto en los últimos años Danpei le enviaba instrucciones para que este las siguiera y entrenara solo aceptando esto Joe, sin embargo la vida estaba por darles a ambos un golpe muy duro ya que en este último año Danpei enfermó no pudiendo volver a trabajar y como no trabajaba bajo un contrato con papeles fue despedido sin más, Joe al ser avisado a través de una carta quedó intranquilo a pesar de que el anciano le mintió diciéndole que podía recuperarse, pero él en su ser sabía que esto no sería así, y fue esta intranquilidad lo que le hizo perderle la paciencia a su molesto jefe golpeándolo y ocasionándole el despido por lo que fue a pasar con Danpei los últimos días de vidas de este.

* * *

**/Hace algunos días en un pueblo humilde/**

Estaba en la cama un moribundo Danpei y cerca suyo estaba Joe como su única familia (en esta historia Danpei no tenía familia alguna) quien se sentaba cerca de su cama.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=oTAeFo-CPF0&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=3 }**

–H Hijo, me alegra que estés aquí, lamento no haberme sincerado contigo antes, pero ni yo estaba seguro de lo grave que era la enfermedad en mi corazón, temo que ya no podré cuidar de ti, aunque tú eres fuerte, sin embargo tu futuro es lo que me preocupa * Dice hablando muy débilmente Danpei.

–Tú siempre preocupándote por otros antes que por ti incluso ahora * Dice triste y decaído Joe.

–Jejeje Es que eres un cabeza dura que no deja de preocupar a este pobre viejo, incluso en sus últimos momentos, escucha quizás te sea imposible cumplir esto pero al menos intenta comportarte mejor con las personas * Dice débilmente con una sonrisa el anciano.

–No te hagas muchas esperanzas sobre eso pero veré que puedo hacer * Dice Joe triste.

–Y sigue practicando el boxeo, incluso para que tengas oportunidad de ser un gran boxeador algún día consigue un entrenador que valga la pena, esto puede que te golpee en tus ganas, pero sé que te repondrás y sigue con tus estudios * Dice débilmente el entrenador y ex boxeador veterano.

–Está bien, creo que esto será menos difícil de hacer que lo primero * Dice Joe triste.

–Jejeje Lo sé, y una última petición Joe, escúchala bien porque será la más importante de todas ya que te servirá para afrontar no solo las peleas de boxeo sino la vida en sí * Dice débilmente Danpei.

–Te escucho * Dice Joe apunto de escapársele unas lágrimas.

–¡Cuánto en mayor dificultad estés y cuando la situación quiera tirarte abajo, nunca dejes de mostrar esa mirada de tigre que sueles mostrar con determinación, porque tú eres un tigre! ¡El Tigre Duro Rocky Joe! ¡Por eso y más te quiero hijo! ¡Mi corazón me due…! * Iba a decir Danpei pero no pudo ya que dejó de respirar cerrando su único ojo visible para siempre y muriendo; El Ex Boxeador y Entrenador de ese deporte Danpei Tange había muerto y dejado de existir; Joe no pudo aguantar más empezando a llorar.

– ¡Viejo tonto, tendré en cuenta lo que dices pero ya deja de preocuparte por mí y descansa en paz, yo me las arreglaré porque como dices soy Rocky Joe El Tigre Duro! * Dice Joe llorando mientras abraza a su entrenador y encargado muerto.

Luego de esto con sus vecinos y amigos que hizo Danpei en vida lo velaron enterrando sus restos en el cementerio, Joe se quedó unos pocos días allí hasta que con ayuda de los vecinos le pagaron el viaje para regresar a la ciudad de Yokohama donde está viviendo hoy en día volviendo el día de hoy

**Finde Soundtrack{ watch?v=oTAeFo-CPF0&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=3 }**

**/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

Joe seguía acostado en su cama después de recordar todo esto, se preguntaban porque Joe al principio de esta historia estaba decaído a pesar de mostrarse relajado, pues es por el dolor que representa perder al único que en su vida lo ha querido y le ha tenido paciencia, Danpei quien fue su único amigo y una figura paterna para él ya no estará nunca más para apoyarlo, lo cual indica que Joe se ha quedado solo, esto provoca que a pesar de haber pasado unos días de esta tragedia Joe aún lo sienta en su interior aunque aguantando las ganas de seguir llorando como ese día; sin embargo el mismo sabe que no hay tiempo para decaer ya que como estaba pactado, debido a la muerte de Danpei, Joe debe buscar a Maruo Nakano para cumplir su apuesta.

* * *

**/Al Día Siguiente/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fc2ZNrQcnXc&t=23s }**

Joe preparó todas sus cosas y se puso su uniforme de colegio que consiste en una camisa larga mangas cortas, pantalones azules y zapatos negros, el mismo traía todas sus cosas incluyendo la ropa que siempre traía cuando no iba a la escuela en su bolso por lo que desalojar la habitación despidiéndose así de la dueña del lugar a quien no volvería a ver y abandonando para siempre ese lugar, luego poco antes de llegar a la escuela guardó su bolso con sus pertenencias en un árbol y siguió su camino silbando a su estilo calmadamente mientras iba hacia la escuela, y al llegar empezó las clases que no le aburrían tanto, incluso lo entretenían un poco para ayudarlo a olvidar un poco sus problemas, luego de las clases era la hora del almuerzo, pero él no tenía nada de dinero así que no tuvo mejor idea que buscar la mesa donde suele la mayoría de las veces simplemente sentarse y relajarse allí ante la mirada de sus compañeros que cuchicheaban sobre él tratándolo de tipo raro o de un delincuente mala influencia a quien temen siquiera hablarle ya que incluso ha golpeado a quienes lo han molestado, el mismo iba a ocupar una mesa pero coincidió con una chica que también iba a ocuparla mirándose ambos fijamente, la chica era una bella mujer joven que aparentaba los 17 de estatura normal con un cabello mediano hasta la espalda y un ahoge expresivo, tiene el pelo de color rojizo rozando un poco el naranja y sus accesorios notables son un par de horquillas en forma de estrecha cerca de ambos ojos, sus ojos son de color azul oscuro, estatura promedio normal y una figura bien dotada(buenas caderas, pechos grandes y buenas piernas), la misma miraba con molestia a Joe mientras traía su bandeja con su almuerzo que ya lo había colocado sobre la mesa, esto le daba mala espina a los que observaban ya que al parecer la chica es nueva en la escuela y no sabe con quién se está metiendo ya que efectivamente esa siempre suele ser la mesa de Joe donde a veces come o simplemente se sienta a relajarse.

– ¡Disculpa, pero yo llegué primero, ese asiento de allí está vacío! * Dice la bella joven peli rojiza que porta un uniforme azul con corbata blanca, Joe se queda mirándola relajado.

– No me importa, yo hago lo que se me da la gana, además siempre me siento en este lugar e incluso si no fuera así pues como te dije hago lo que quiero y si no te gusta jódete * Dice Joe sentándose en la silla y poniendo sus dos manos en la nuca en señal de relajación molestando a la chica peli rojiza por su actitud grosera y altanera a lo cual ella responde sentándose también ocupando la misma mesa, Joe la observó levemente viendo que esa chica tiene una actitud molesta aunque aun así decidió ignorarla.

– ¿Viste eso? Esa chica se sentó con Joe, sí que tiene coraje, y a la vez es hermosa, creo que Rocky Joe tiene suerte * Dice sorprendido uno de los alumnos allí y así iban comentando sobre este par.

– ¡Cielos, eres grosero y vulgar, no tienes modales! * Dice la chica peli rojiza y al escuchar esto Joe reaccionó ya que reconoció perfectamente esa forma que él considera una forma altanera de hablar, según él así hablan los ricos engreídos como el sujeto que lo derrotó hace años haciendo que Joe se enfade apretando los puños ya que él odia bastante a los ricos engreídos y despectivos.

–"Maldita, ¿qué hace una riquilla caprichosa aquí en una escuela pública?, Además su rostro me parece haberlo visto" * Dice en su mente Joe calmándose un poco para luego sacar su hoja de un examen que había hecho hace poco para revisar su calificación, esto le dio curiosidad a la chica quien le quita la hoja sorprendiendo a Joe, la chica observa la calificación de Joe.

– ¡Aquí dice Joe Yabuki 97 Puntos! ¡Qué nota tan alta! * Dice sorprendida la chica peli rojiza sin embargo Joe le quita su hoja de vuelta molesto guardándola en su bolsillo.

– ¡No toques mis cosas! * Dice de forma fría Joe, sin embargo la chica no le puso atención a sus palabras.

– ¡Grrr Odio Admitirlo pero me dan celos que seas tan bueno en los estudios! * Dice sorprendida la chica peli rojiza a lo que Joe simplemente la ignora.

– ¡Oh cierto, justo he pensado en algo bueno, somos compañeros de mesa ¿no?! ¡Por favor enséñame! * Dice la chica peli rojiza sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en forma cortes de rezo para pedir el favor, pero Joe simplemente cerró los ojos poniendo la cara hacia su costado derecho como si la considerara una molestia.

– ¡Jódete! * Dice de vuelta Joe de forma altanera molestando a la chica quien hace un puchero.

– ¡Eres un maleducado, no sabes tratar a una dama! * Dice molesta la chica pero Joe permanece impasible ante esto.

–No, no sé y no me importa * Dice Joe de forma relajada y esto seguía molestando a la chica.

– ¡Grosero! * Dice molesta la chica procediendo a comer su comida, Joe por su parte la ignoraba pero olía la comida por lo que su estómago para su vergüenza empezó a rugir siendo escuchado este sonido por la chica quien lo observó curiosa.

– ¿Por qué no has pedido nada? * Pregunta la chica peli rojiza curiosa.

– ¡Jeh! ¡No te importa! * Dice molesto Joe ignorándola, la chica empieza a sospechar que la razón por la que no pide nada es porque no tiene dinero para ello.

–Está bien, si quieres puedo compartir esto contigo * Dijo sonriendo la chica peli rojiza, pero esto fastidió a Joe ya que pensó que ella lo hacía por lastima o menospreciándolo levantándose de su asiento para retirarse.

– ¡No quiero nada de las que son como tú! ¡Además….! * Dice Joe con el ceño fruncido a lo que la chica sorprendida y a la vez expectante a lo que este va a decir.

– ¡Jódete! * Dice una última vez Joe levantándose del asiento y retirándose de la cafetería.

– ¡Uyyyy! ¡Ese joven es un insensible! ¡Es el peor chico que conocí en mi vida, no le perdonaré por esto! * Dice molesta la chica peli rojiza.

Y así al terminar el receso todos fueron de vuelta a sus clases aunque Joe se sentía algo cansado y con pocas energías.

* * *

**/Clase 2-1 Escuela Secundaria Asahijama/**

Joe estaba sentado en su clase sorprendido ante lo que veían sus ojos ya que estaba parada frente al salón presentándose, era la misma peli rojiza con quien se discutió hace poco en la cafetería, esta estaba sonriente y aún no se percató de que le toca el mismo salón que Joe.

– "¡Esa molesta riquilla está en mi salón, que molestia!" * Dice Joe molesto en su mente.

– ¡Un Placer conocerlos, me llamo Itsuki Nakano! *Dice en voz alta y de forma cortes la peli rojiza llamada Itsuki quien extrañamente tenía el mismo apellido que la Nino Nakano con quien Joe tuvo problemas ayer y también con el doctor ex boxeador Maruo Nakano con quien Joe perdió la pelea y la apuesta años atrás.

Los chicos comentaban lo hermosa que se veía Itsuki y las chicas lo agradable que se veía, pero claramente a alguien le desagradaba, Joe.

– ¡'Un Placer conocerlos' Bla Bla Bla! ¡¿No podrías ser más original peli roja?! * Dijo relajado y de forma presumida Joe a lo que Itsuki voltea a mirarlo dándose cuenta que era el molesto chico de la cafetería.

– ¡Joe no seas irrespetuoso con la nueva estudiante! * Dice reprendiéndolo el profesor del salón.

– ¡Si, Si! * Dice Joe relajado molestando a Itsuki quien molesta fue a sentarse donde le indicó el profesor y desviando la mirada de Joe.

–"Que tonta, como si necesitara que me mire esta ricachona malcriada" * Dice Joe con burla en su mente.

Y así pasaron las clases luego de que terminaran Joe fue por sus cosas retirándose, sin embargo mientras se iba lo hacía corriendo y tirando golpes como ejercicios pero en eso encontró en la calle unos restos de manzana a medio comer, él la tomó e inmediatamente se la comió con todo y semillas, realmente estaba hambriento ya que no comió casi nada desde que murió Danpei, todo porque rechazó lo que le ofrecían en su estadía en ese pueblo y ahora porque no tiene nada de dinero. Tampoco aún ni ha tenido el valor de buscar al tal Maruo Nakano, él fue a bañarse en un lago y lavando toda su ropa para poder usarla de vuelta mañana, también pescó unos pocos peces para asarlos en una fogata y comerlos aunque eran pocos y muy pequeños, sin embargo le servía para evitar desmayos.

–Supongo que mañana debo buscar a ese tal vejete Maruo * Dice Joe seriamente para quedarse dormido en el suelo.

Luego al siguiente día Joe al igual que ayer cargó sus cosas poniéndose su uniforme y yéndose a la escuela, sin embargo lo hacía trotando y lanzando golpes de japs al aire que le sirve de ejercicio, luego al llegar en las cercanías de la escuela este guardó en el mismo lugar sus cosas, pero mientras este iba silbando alguien aparentemente iba detrás de él viéndose una sombra, Joe mientras caminaba escuchaba los pasos y al detenerse los pasos se detenían poco después, luego este seguía caminando y de vuelta escuchaba dichos pasos y nuevamente al detenerse dichos pasos se detienen, entonces Joe voltea molesto sujetando del cuello de su ropa a quien creía lo espiaba.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fc2ZNrQcnXc&t=23s }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=tzPj89kaOt8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=4 }**

– ¡¿Qué te propones y que quieres?! * Dice Joe molesto mientras sostiene del cuello de su ropa al sujeto encapuchado, sin embargo al quitarle el mismo la gorra de su abrigo y de echo dar un mejor vistazo a su cuerpo pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una hermosa chica de aspecto sin emociones con el pelo largo hasta la espalda, tiene el color de pelo rojizo pardusco, su accesorio más notable es un conjunto de auriculares inalámbricos que tiene un triángulo, siendo dicho diseño en forma en ambos lados, es de estatura normal y está bien dotada(buenas caderas y pechos grandes además de buenas piernas), tiene los ojos hermosos de color azul oscuro, usa un suéter de manga larga que ubre el uniforme de la misma escuela de Joe que lleva abajo, sus auriculares los tiene alrededor de su cuello y usa medias negras, tiene parte de su flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho, la hermosa chica si bien no demuestra mucha emoción teniendo el típico rostro de las kuuderes está algo intimidada por Joe quien la sujeta de su ropa, pero este al ver que se trata de una chica aparentemente indefensa y no de un delincuente decide soltarla

–Ya veo, eres una chica, tuviste suerte de que no te golpeara por instinto, no puedes seguir así a los demás, ¡¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?! * Pregunta Joe sonriendo con ironía y molesto.

–En realidad voy por el mismo camino que tú, por tu uniforme puedo ver que estudias en la misma escuela secundaria Hasahijama, simplemente coincidimos * Dijo sin emoción la chica peli rojiza con auriculares.

–No me jodas, si bien posiblemente sea cierto lo que dices solo es una media verdad, me estabas siguiendo y lo sabes, los sonidos de tus pasos lo indicaban * Dice Joe sonriendo irónicamente molesto.

–Tienes razón, al coincidir nuestro camino me pareció interesante seguirte, de hecho te vi como hacías esos ejercicios y luego como ocultaste tu bolso en aquel árbol * Dice sin emoción la chica peli rojiza con auriculares.

– ¡¿Viste donde los oculté?! ¡Será mejor que no te atrevas a robarlo! * Dice molesto en voz alta Joe.

–No tengo interés en hacer eso así que cálmate * Dice calmada y sin emoción aquella chica peli rojiza con auriculares en su cuello los cuales por cierto eran grandes.

–Ya veo, tu rostro me parece familiar, ¿No nos hemos visto en alguna parte? * Pregunta curioso Joe.

–No, pero yo he escuchado cosas de ti no muy buenas en la ciudad, eres Joe Yabuki conocido como Rocky Joe ¿no es así? * Pregunta sin emoción la chica peli rojiza con auriculares.

– ¡Jeh! ¡Sí y la gente habla de mí porque no les agrado lo cual no me importa! * Dice Joe con una sonrisa relajada.

–También escuché que odias a la gente rica por considerarla engreída * Dice la chica peli rojiza.

–Sí, es verdad * Dice Joe molesto.

–Yo soy de una familia rica, ¿me odiarías por eso? * Dice sin emoción la chica aunque en el fondo con leve tristeza, Joe amplía sus ojos mirando al ojo visible de la chica.

–No lo sé, Quizás, hasta ahora me topé con dos en esta ciudad en estos días y a ambas las odio, sin embargo aunque no sepa si odiarte o no prefiero alejarme de ti * Dice Joe cerrando los ojos molestos y empezando a seguir su camino, sin embargo para su molestia la chica lo seguía como al principio hasta sacarlo de sus casillas.

– ¡Deja de seguirme, cambié de camino y aun así tu vienes en él detrás de mí! * Dice molesto Joe.

– ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? * Pregunta sin emoción chica peli rojiza con auriculares.

– ¡Qué tontería! ¡Claro que no, simplemente no me agrada la gente rica, tal vez no los odie a todos pero ninguno me agrada para tenerlos cerca! * Dice molesto Joe.

–Pues yo pienso que sí tienes miedo, miedo a equivocarte en tus percepciones pensando que uno es agradable o desagradable de acuerdo a lo que es en vez de a sus acciones * Dice si emoción la chica peli rojiza sin emociones hartando a Joe quien aprieta los dientes.

– ¡Bien, camina a mi lado si quieres, haz lo que quieras! * Dice Joe molesto a lo cual por primera vez la chica sin emociones sonríe levemente colocándose al lado de Joe y caminando juntos a la escuela secundaria.

–Porque, porque quieres venir conmigo si no me conoces, ¿acaso me ves como un animal raro e interesante? * Dice Joe cerrando los ojos y molesto.

–Quizás sí, pero no en el mal sentido por supuesto, puede que en cierta forma nos parezcamos * Dice la chica peli rojiza con auriculares sin emoción.

– ¡Jeh! ¡Yo no soy ningún niño rico, así que dudo que nos parezcamos! * Dijo Joe sonriendo con burla relajado cerrando los ojos.

–Te dije que eso no tiene nada que ver, a lo que me refiero es que puede que tanto tú como yo seamos unos incomprendidos, por cierto mi nombre es Miku Nakano * Dice la peli rojiza con auriculares presentándose sin emociones.

–Sí, Si lo que digas Miku como te llames, ya vamos a llegar, supongo que no perteneces a mí mismo salón ¿verdad? * Pregunta Joe curioso.

–Así es, yo pertenezco al salón 2-3 mientras tú al salón 2-1, como ahora ya llegamos nos vemos luego * Dice la llamada Miku Nakano adelantándose dejando a Joe confundido.

– ¡¿Qué y esta como sabe en qué salón voy?! * Dice Joe confundido y molesto cómicamente.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=tzPj89kaOt8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=4 }**

– ¡Ella tampoco me agrada aunque no es tan desagradable como las otras dos, en especial esa idiota de aquella noche lluviosa, esa sí que era una tonta! * Dice Joe con su típica sonrisa burlona cerrando sus ojos, sin embargo alguien que venía corriendo a toda prisa le chocó la espalda cayendo tanto Joe como dicha persona al suelo con dicha persona encima de la espalda de Joe.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack { watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk }**

– ¡Que rayos, oye jodido loco, quítate de mi espalda! * Grita Joe cayendo de su espalda dicha persona en posición sentada al suelo quien rápidamente se levanta sonriendo.

– ¡Mil disculpas, tenía prisa ya que quería darle algo a alguien por lo que quise llegar antes de empezar las clases para hacerlo! * Dice sonriendo una chica hermosa despreocupada y alegre con el pelo corto lacio hasta el cuello de color rojizo naranja, sus accesorios son unas cintas con forma de oreja en la cabeza, sus hermosos ojos son de color azul oscuro, tiene una estatura media y figura bien dotada (buenas caderas, pechos grandes y buenas piernas), su aspecto en sí es de forma infantil, usa el uniforme de la escuela con una gran corbata verde en forma de mariposa y una bolsa deportiva, Joe la mira desconcertado.

–Pues ten más cuidado torpe * Dice Joe con una sonrisa irónica con intención de seguir su camino pero la chica lo sujeta de la camisa.

–Espera ¡¿De casualidad eres Joe Yabuki a quien le dicen Rocky Joe?! * Pregunta alegre la chica, Joe al tenerlo demasiado cerca se sintió nervioso ya que él no suele tener mucho contacto cercano con las chicas sonrojándose un poco.

– ¡Si lo soy! ¿Y eso qué? * Pregunta molesto Joe y en eso la chica saca del bolsillo de su uniforme dos hojas de papel lo cuales son calificaciones de exámenes, uno era de un puntaje de 97 y el otro de cero.

–¡Pues es a ti a quien debía entregarle una de estas hojas ! ¡Adivina cuál es la tuya! * Dice la chica con moño alegre a lo que Joe le quita la hoja de 97 puntos que tiene su nombre.

–Ya veo, es la hoja de calificación de aquel examen sorpresa, seguramente se me cayó ayer en la cafetería, y la otra hoja es… * Decía Joe con sudor en su frente al ver que en esa hoja había una calificación de 0 con el nombre de Yotsuba Nakano.

–Oye, ¡¿Quién rayos es la tal Yotsuba Nakano que pudo ser tan torpe para hacer 0 puntos?! * Preguntó curioso Joe haciendo que la hasta hace poco alegre chica llorara cómicamente.

– ¡No seas insensible, esa soy yo y este es mi examen! * Dice llorando cómicamente la llamada Yotsuba.

–Ok ¡Ya cálmate, no es el fin del mundo….. para mí, pero para ti sí torpe! Jajajajajaja 0 Puntos hasta un niño de 6 años mínimo haría 10 puntos y sin estudiar en este examen de mierda! Jajajajaja * Ríe a carcajadas Joe haciendo que Yotsuba ponga un puchero tierno e infantil.

– ¡Oye ya deja de reírte y mejor di las palabras mágicas! * Dice molesta cómicamente Yotsuba poniendo a pensar a Joe.

–Está bien, te lo diré * Dice Joe suspirando haciendo que Yotsuba de vuelta sonría pensando que le dará las gracias lo cual confirmaría que Joe no es tan malo como ella escuchó en los rumores.

– ¿Cómo era? Ah sí ¡Abracadabra Pata de Cabra! * Dice Joe de forma relajada haciendo que Yotsuba caiga al suelo al estilo anime.

– ¡Esas no! ¡Las palabras mágicas son **'Muchas Gracias'**! * Dijo Yotsuba con un tierno puchero.

–Jajajajaja ¡Ya veo era eso, pues sigue esperando torpe, me voy! * Dice Joe riendo a carcajadas con burla de Yotsuba.

–"Entonces realmente es tan malo como dicen los rumores o incluso peor, no me quiero ni imaginar si alguien como él se cruzara con Nino" * Dice en su mente Yotsuba algo asustada ya que sabe del fuerte y endemoniado carácter de su hermana Nino cuyo temperamento se parece un poco a este chico Joe.

Alejándose un poco Joe seguía riendo.

–Jejejeje esa chica me ha hecho el día, creo que es mejor que las otras 3 que conocí, y por su físico además de músculos debe de ser una atleta, tal vez hable con ella luego, solo para molestarla un poco ya que su torpeza es entretenimiento * Dice sonriendo Joe a quien en cierto modo Yotsuba logró alegrarle un poco su humor ya que Joe lo vio como una chica simplona, quizás es por eso que le no le desagrada tanto pudiendo en cierta forma ser un buen objetivo para sus bromas.

**Fin de Soundtrack { watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk }**

* * *

**/Después de Clases/**

Joe fue a la cafetería a buscar el asiento que suele usar, pero parece que esta vez Itsuki se le adelantó y con ella estaban sentadas 2 chicas misteriosas de espaldas a él por lo que no podían verlo y solo Itsuki lo veía quien lo miró con una sonrisa de burla.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack { watch?v=DvgdqAZqdOs }**

– ¡Lo siento pero este lugar está ocupado! * Dice con cierta burla y malicia Itsuki aunque demostrando una sonrisa normal, Joe sabe perfectamente que lo hace a modo de venganza por lo de ayer.

– ¡¿Qué tal si ocupas esto?! ¡Y de paso Jódete! Jajajajaja * Ríe Joe con burla sacándole el dedo del medio a Itsuki lo cuál molesta bastante a la pechugona peli rojiza poniendo una cara roja.

– ¡Que ordinario! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Merece una buena bofetada! * Dice Itsuki quejándose molesta mientras ve a Joe retirarse de la cafetería, pero sin embargo al haber escuchado a Joe las dos chicas sentadas con Itsuki abrieron los ojos volteando a verlo alejarse de espaldas este hasta salir de la cafetería, y las dos chicas sentadas con Itsuki eran ni más ni menos que Nino Nakano y Miku Nakano, las otras dos chicas que Joe conoció hace poco.

– ¿Quién era ese tipo que te habló de esa forma tan grosera Itsuki? * Pregunta con una mirada seria y con el ceño fruncido Nino.

–Él es Joe Yabuki apodado Rocky Joe, compañero de salón de Itsuki, es conocido como uno de los alumnos más inteligentes pero a la vez el de peor temperamento y carácter, algunos incluso lo ven como el más temido de la escuela * Dice Miku sin emoción quien pudo reconocer perfectamente la espalda de Joe así como su forma de hablar, luego de escuchar esto Nino amplió más los ojos ya que sospechaba que era el mismo sujeto que se burló de ella en esa noche lluviosa aunque no podía confirmarlo, pero Miku se lo confirmó recordando como el mismo Joe se presentó ante ella, esto hizo que Nino apretara los puños y una expresión de ira asustando tanto a Itsuki como a Miku.

– ¿Nino estás bien? * Pregunta preocupada Itsuki.

–Lo estaré cuando ese chico esté 10 metros bajo tierra * Dice fríamente Nino asustando cómicamente a Itsuki.

Y saliendo de la cafetería nuestro protagonista algo aburrido observa que estaba Yotsuba de espaldas lo cual lo alegró ya que veía una oportunidad para jugarle una broma a quien él veía como la chica más ingenua de la escuela.

–"Jejejeje ¡Esa torpe está aquí, le jugaré una broma! ¿Pero que puede ser? ¡Ya sé, fingiré que quiero llegármela con los piropos baratos que les decían a las chicas los obreros que eran compañeros del anciano Danpei, apuesto a que por lo infantil que es se asustará como una niña al pensar que me propasaré con ella! Jajajajaja ¡Me muero por ver su cara así! Yo no suelo tener contacto con las chicas pero supongo que esta vez puedo hacer una excepción además de que apenas le diga estas cosas será ella quien se aleje cobardemente, esta será la mejor broma que he hecho" * Dice Joe sonriendo maliciosamente y confiado acercándose a Yotsuba que está de espaldas, y cuando se acerca lo suficiente decide hablarle.

–Oye preciosa voltea por favor para que mire tu bello rostro y el resto de tu cuerpo * Dice Joe hablándole a Yotsuba quien en silencio voltea para mirar algo confusa a Joe.

Y en eso Joe apoya su mano derecha en la pared estando parado cerca de Yotsuba como arrinconándola de cara a intentar ligarla.

–Jejejeje ¡Ahora que te veo bien tienes una bella figura! ¡Guau pero que curvas y yo sin frenos! ¡Y es un espectáculo mirar el bonito frente que tienes, pareces una modelo! Tal vez tú y yo deberíamos conocernos mejor * Dice Joe hablándole al oído a Yotsuba pensando que esta del miedo se alejaría de golpe cobardemente lo cual Joe planeaba responder con una gran carcajada aclarándole que era una broma, sin embargo para su sorpresa Yotsuba no reaccionó en lo absoluto guardando silencio lo cual extraño a Joe hasta que esta sonrió maliciosamente y lo miró de forma seductora lamiéndose los labios sorprendiendo a Joe.

**Fin de Soundtrack { watch?v=DvgdqAZqdOs }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=IYNoZ1t2MQc }**

–"¡¿Pero qué?!" * Dijo en shock en su mente Joe quien luego fue sorprendido por Yotsuba que lo tomó de la camisa y lo puso a él sobre la pared para luego pegar sus pechos al pecho de Joe, abrazándolo y mirándolo al rostro seductoramente.

–"¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! ¡No puedo equivocarme, ella no es de esas chicas seductoras, aunque solo la vi una vez no puedo estar tan errado! ¡¿O en realidad ocultaba esto en su interior?!" * Se preguntaba en su mente sorprendido Joe.

– ¡Vaya, Vaya, Ufufufu, no sabía que el rumoreado Joe Yabuki fuera una bestia sexual que se interesara de esta forma en las chicas! ¡La propuesta que me hiciste es interesante, me agrada! ¡¿Qué tal si vamos al baño de chicas, nos encerramos y te demuestro lo que mi bella figura puede hacer en acción?! * Dice Yotsuba seductoramente al oído de un Joe estupefacto quien está completamente rojo y empieza a sufrir masivo sangrado nasal apartando de golpe a Yotsuba y el mismo Joe cayendo al suelo completamente nervioso y sonrojado.

– ¡Espera, Espera Yotsuba, solo era una broma, no lo decía enserio, además, debo irme! * Dice Joe nervioso levantándose y corriendo avergonzado del lugar demostrando que en realidad es tímido con las mujeres si estas se le acercan de esta forma, y al alejarse del lugar Joe, Yotsuba empezó a quitarse el moño y también quitándose la peluca que traía la cual contenía el peinado de Yotsuba indicando que esta misteriosa chica en realidad no es Yotsuba sino alguien disfrazada de ella, la misma tenía el aspecto de una hermosa chica juguetona seductora con el pelo lacio más corto aún que Yotsuba, teniendo el cabello rojo rosado, su accesorio el cuál no alcanzó a ver Joe es un pequeño pendiente único en la oreja derecha, tiene los hermosos ojos de color azul oscuro, estatura promedio y bien dotada(buena caderas, pechos grandes y buenas piernas), de lo que tampoco Joe no se percató es que esta chica viste diferente a Yotsuba ya que usa su uniforme escolar con una chaqueta delgada atada a su cintura, con una parte superior desabotonada revelando su escote.

–Jajajajaja ¡Lo sabía, el solo quería jugarle una broma a la infantil Yotsuba, eso lo supe cuando los espié mientras hablaban, fue bueno aprovechar que Yotsuba fue a hacer un encargo para quedarme en su lugar, a puesto que me vio como un buen objetivo para sus bromas pensando que yo era ella! ¡Pero este chico es en realidad inocente y divertido, en cierta forma no es como los rumores dicen, quizás en el fondo sea tierno, además se ve algo guapo! * Dice la chica de pelo corto rojo rosado con una sonrisa pícara.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=IYNoZ1t2MQc }**

Mientras Joe seguía corriendo alejándose hasta que se detuvo.

– ¡Cielos, eso fue peligroso! * Dijo Joe nervioso con sonrojo, pero en esto escuchó un anuncio de la secretaría del director por altavoz.

– ¡Llamada para Joe Yabuki, por favor preséntese en la Secretaría de la Dirección! ¡Repito, Llamada para Joe Yabuki, por favor preséntese en la Secretaría de la Dirección! * Dice por el altavoz la secretaria y esto fue escuchado con curiosidad por todos los alumnos incluyendo a las 5 chicas misteriosas de ojos azules que Joe conoció en estos días, en eso Joe sorprendido fue a Dirección a recibir la llamada tomando el teléfono que le da la secretaria para ponerlo cerca de su oído.

– ¡Hola, Soy Joe Yabuki! ¿Con quién hablo? * Dice Joe Yabuki serio hablando con la persona que ha llamado.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ihq1z2YVUco }**

– ¡Vaya Joe Yabuki, tu voz se ha vuelto más gruesa, sí que ha crecido! * Dice por el teléfono una voz de hombre adulto que le era un tanto familiar a Joe.

– ¿Quién eres tú? * Dice Joe seriamente y desconfiado.

– ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí, acaso olvidas que hicimos una apuesta hace años y tu perdiste? * Dice el hombre misterioso lo cual hace que Joe haga memoria y finalmente recuerde de quien se trata, ni más ni menos que aquel hombre rico que hace 5 años lo venció en una pelea quien apostó su billetera y su limosina contra la libertad de Joe que la perdería una vez muera Danpei lo cual ha ocurrido, Joe al recordarlo apretó fuertemente su puño derecho.

– ¡Ya veo, eres el vejete ricachón ese! * Dice molesto Joe.

–Así es, lo siento por la muerte de tu encargado Danpei, me enteré que falleció, te doy mis pésames, pero recuerda nuestro acuerdo, o ¿acaso piensas huir cobardemente de él? * Pregunta seriamente el hombre rico cuyo nombre es Maruo Nakano.

– ¡No seas idiota bastardo, solamente no tuve tiempo de buscarte, lo iba a hacer en estos días, además ni que fuera tan fácil ubicarte! * Dice bastante molesto Joe.

–Tranquilo, aún sigues siendo un mocoso insolente después de todo, pero cumplir tus responsabilidades tal vez ayude a amoldar ese carácter tuyo; pero la espera se acabó, hoy después de tus clases te quiero en mi casa cuidando de mis hijas a partir de hoy, lleva tus pertenencias si es que las tienes y múdate con ellas, yo soy un hombre muy ocupado y no estoy en el país ahora, así que haz tu trabajo y más te vale que no le hagas un mínimo daño a mis hijas o que no dejes dejar que les suceda algo, de lo contrario sabrás de mi * Dice con voz de mando Maruo.

– ¡Bien, lo que tú digas vejete, cumpliré mi apuesta! ¡¿Alguna otra cosa?! * Dice molesto, resignado e irónico Joe.

– ¡Ya que lo mencionas quiero hacer énfasis en algo, cuando digo velar por ellas también me refiero a su futuro, he escuchado que eres de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela secundaria, eso es bueno teniendo en cuenta tu pasado, así que además de cuidar a mis hijas también les enseñarás como un tutor! * Dice con voz de mando Maruo enfadando a Joe.

– ¡Eso es un abuso! * Dijo Joe enfadado.

–Lamento decirte que no, es también tu trabajo a cumplir como parte de la apuesta, quiero que les enseñes y si haces que todas aprueben todas sus asignaturas tal vez haga algo como cumplirte un deseo, obviamente que pidas tu evasión de esta apuesta perdida tuya está fuera de cuestión * Dice Maruo seriamente, y en eso Joe al escuchar lo que dijo se quedó en silencio.

– ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dices que si enseño a tus hijas y logro que aprueben todas sus materias tú me concederás una petición? * Pregunta Joe sorprendido.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ihq1z2YVUco }**

–Sí, como te dije en el pasado, soy un hombre de palabra * Dice serio Maruo y en eso Joe de a poco empezó a reír.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=2 }**

– ¡Jejejeje Jiajajajajajajajajaja! * Rió a carcajadas Joe en el teléfono.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? * Preguntó serio y molesto Maruo.

– ¡Es simple, no iba a pedir algo como mi libertad de todas formas, lo que más deseo es una sola cosa en este mundo! * Dice sonriendo desafiante Joe dando curiosidad a Maruo.

–Déjate de rodeos y dime de que se trata * Dice serio y molesto Maruo.

– ¡Tener una nueva pelea contigo! ¡Y no me interesa apostar nada en esa pelea, solo deseo con toda mi alma partirte la cara como el bastardo que eres vejete! ¡En la calle, en un ring, donde sea, solo quiero eso, quiero destrozarte tu estirado y engreído rostro de riquillo vejete! ¡¿Aceptas o no tienes las pelotas para aceptar mi reto?! * Dice Joe con una sonrisa desafiante y sed de venganza contra Maruo, y este último se sorprendió por tal petición.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Danpei no te contó sobre mi pasado? * Dijo serio Maruo.

– ¡Claro que si me contó y me importa una mierda! ¡Quiero que si cumplo lo de hacer pasar a tus hijas que se conceda esa petición, y no quiero otra pelea donde tu uses un solo brazo, será un combate de boxeo donde ambos usaremos solo nuestros dos puños! * Dice con una mirada seria y desafiante Joe mientras sujeta el teléfono.

–Está bien acepto, si logras que mis hijas aprueben todas sus asignaturas tu y yo pelearemos en un combate de boxeo sobre un ring, para mí sería muy fácil preparar el escenario así que vete preparando ya que si logras hacer que mis hijas aprueben te venceré en un auténtico combate de boxeo.

– ¡Ja! ¡En tus sueños, estuve esperando 5 largos años, y haré que tus propias hijas me ayuden a partirte la cara vejete! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Joe molestando su actitud.

–Me llamo Maruo Nakano y te encargo a mis hijas entonces, esta es la dirección * Dice Maruo molesto indicándole a Joe la dirección de la casa de sus dichosas hijas.

–Entiendo, encontrar eso será pan comido * Dice serio Joe.

–Muy bien, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar ahora, hablaremos en otro momento, ahora pásame de vuelta con la secretaria * Dice Maruo serio despidiéndose de Joe.

–Está bien, solo espera a que llegue el momento de nuestra pelea vejete * Dice Joe despidiéndose Maruo pasándole el teléfono a la secretaria quien se pone en línea.

–Usted no diga absolutamente nada a nadie de lo que oyó y evítese problemas ¿Está claro? * Dice Maruo serio con voz de mando a lo que la secretaria nerviosa solo responde con un **'Si'**

Mientras Joe fue de vuelta a su salón ya que las clases ya habían reiniciado.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=2 }**

* * *

**/Tiempo después de clases/**

Joe se fue a hacer sus ejercicios de boxeo antes de dirigirse a la casa indicada por Maruo

– ¡Ship Ship Ship! * Decía Joe tirando golpes al aire con una mirada de seriedad.

– ¡Por fin tengo mi gran oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima a ese infeliz, y lo mejor es que sus propias hijas me ayudarán! ¡No me importa quienes sean, solo debo usarlas para que me ayuden a darle su merecido a su propio padre, pero lo malo es que debo trabajar para ellas, eso me molesta ya que odio tener que servir a ricachones, no sé si podré tener la paciencia para lidiar con ellas, espero que no sean unas riquillas engreídas como esas dos que conocí hace poco tiempo o todo esto podría irse a la mierda! * Dice Joe mientras sigue entrenando lanzando golpes al aire y trotando.

* * *

**/Casa de los Nakano/**

– ¡No puedo creer que papá traiga a vivir a un desconocido a nuestra casa para que cuide de nosotras y sea nuestro tutor! ¡No lo acepto, no quiero a nadie más aquí! * Dijo molesta la chica con flequillos y adornos de mariposa llamada Nino.

–Esto me parece extraño, a pesar de que papá nos avisó hace pocos días aún no lo comprendo, solo dijo que era alguien que cuidaría de nosotras y sería nuestro tutor para que ayude a que mejoremos en nuestras calificaciones por lo que tendría que quedarse a vivir aquí, pero…. * Dice seria Itsuki.

– ¡No seamos así chicas, si papá confía en esa persona nosotros también deberíamos! * Dijo alegre la verdadera Yotsuba.

–El problema es que hablamos de papá, hay veces que no sabemos con qué sorpresa nos va a salir * Dice sin emoción y con seriedad Miku.

–Quizás, pero no se desesperen, quien sabe, quizás sea un viejo amargado que termine por cansarse y entender que no puede lidiar con las 5 por lo que terminará marchándose solo, no sabemos qué sucederá en verdad * Dice la chica de pelo corto que le jugó la broma a Joe disfrazado de Yotsuba.

–Jejeje ¡Haz dicho algo muy bueno Ichika, sea un viejo amargo o lo que sea solo tenemos que hartarlo demostrando que no tiene nada que hacer aquí y hacerlo que se vaya, y si no se va seguramente papá lo echará al comprender que fue un error traerlo! Jajajajaja * Dice riendo con malicia Nino haciendo que caiga una gota de sudor en la nuca de la llamada Ichika.

–En realidad no lo decía en ese sentido * Dijo algo nerviosa Ichika.

–Yo esperaré a saber de quién se trata y de cómo es, y de acuerdo a eso decidiré si colaboraré o no con el tutor * Dice seriamente Itsuki.

–A mí me da igual todo, pero me da curiosidad por ver de quien se trata * Dice sin emoción Miku.

– ¡Y a mí me da emoción, siempre me emociona conocer nuevas personas que formarán partes de nuestra vida diaria! * Dice alegre Yotsuba.

–A mí también me causa intriga saber cómo será * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Ichika.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fc2ZNrQcnXc }**

En eso Joe que venía con sus zapatos negros, pantalones largos y una chaqueta, ambos de un color gris apagado, debajo llevaba una playera roja y en su cabeza una gorra con forma de boina color naranja que no alcanzaba a cubrir todo su cabello, el mismo traía su bolso rojo en su hombro silbando relajadamente ya que había terminado su entrenamiento y estaba listo para lidiar con su apuesta perdida, el mismo llega al frente de la casa identificándose ante el portero que ya recibió anticipadamente por teléfono la orden de Maruo de dejar entrar a Joe Yabuki quien sería un tutor y en cierta forma cuidador además de un guardaespaldas para las chicas, sin embargo aunque Maruo dio la identidad de Joe al portero decidió no hacerlo a las chicas para que estas lo vean personalmente, entonces el portero lo dejó pasar dirigiéndose este a la puerta y habiendo avisado a las chicas por el comunicador que dejen pasar a quien sería su nuevo tutor y en cierta forma un cuidador, es Ichika quien abre la puerta mientras Joe mirando al suelo mientras silva ocultándose su rostro debido a su gorra boina pasa relajadamente y al entrar Ichika cierra la puerta quien por cierto mira extrañada la pinta de vago que tenía Joe al igual que el resto de las chicas allí quien están con una cara de no entender que ocurre ya que creen que se trata de un error y dejaron entrar en la casa a un vagabundo, entonces por el comunicador Ichika en vos baja pregunta al portero si realmente es el tutor a lo que el portero les dice que sí y que también se extrañó por su apariencia pero que su padre le aclaró que así se vería, Ichika entonces agradeció cortando la comunicación mientras seguía mirando curiosa al peculiar sujeto que seguía silbando relajado, en eso Ichika les hizo señas a las demás allí de que él es el tutor sorprendiendo más a las chicas quien en cierta forma estaban a su alrededor aun observándolo curiosas en silencio, y luego de terminar de silbar Joe dio un suspiro

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=fc2ZNrQcnXc }**

–Fiuuuuu A pesar de ser una casa tan grande tardé un poco en encontrar la dirección, pero ya lo hice y estoy aquí, ¡Vaya! ¿Con que así viven los ricos? Está casa es enorme y muy bien cuidada, creo que ni vendiendo diez casas de alquiler como en donde vivía podrían pagar una como esta Jejejeje * Dice Joe riendo con ironía mientras aún no se deja ver su rostro ya que su gorra tapa parte de su rostro, y tampoco no vio de lleno a las 5 chicas con quienes trabajarías, sin embargo su voz fue claramente reconocida por todas, esa voz presumida y arrogante lo reconocían perfectamente a pesar de haberla oído pocas veces, en especial por Nino e Itsuki, y luego como si fuera en cámara lenta Joe iba levantando la mirada revelando finalmente por completo su rostro al mirar a las chicas, mostrando por corto tiempo una sonrisa de chico malo solo para en poco tiempo esa sonrisa ser sustituida por una cara de sorpresa al ver a todas esas chicas, sacando de lado a Ichika reconocía a las otras 4, a Miku así como a Yotsuba pero por sobre todo a las 2 con quienes peor se ha llevado al conocerlas ya que él las vio como unas riquillas presumidas y engreída, el tipo de personas que el odia, hablamos de Itsuki y por sobre todo de Nino quien es el que le llamó sucio vago lo cual no ha olvidado, sin embargo del otro lado también todas estaban estupefactas al verlo ya que lo reconocían perfectamente no teniendo un muy buen concepto de él, aunque en cierta forma a pesar de eso tanto a Ichika como a Yotsuba no les pareció tan desagradable al conocerlo y a Miku si bien tampoco le agrada demasiado le pareció alguien interesante por lo que algo la impulsó a seguirlo la primera vez que lo vio, sin embargo es tanto con Itsuki así como Nino el problema mayor, ya que Itsuki lo describió como el hombre más grosero, insensible y ordinario que vio en su vida mientras Nino como el más odioso de todos ya que se burló de ella y la humilló en aquel noche lluviosa como nunca nadie lo había hecho afectándole en el gran ego que tiene esta joven algo arrogante, tanto Itsuki como Nino estaban temblando con una gran furia interior.

– ¡¿TUUUUUUUUU?! * Gritaron las 5 en shock con caras cómicas de sorpresa.

– ¡¿USTEDES, PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?! * Grita Joe con una expresión cómica de sorpresa, luego de esto Ichika empezó a sonreír ya que esta situación empezó a parecerle algo que no era nada aburrida como en cierta forma se imaginaba que podía ser.

– ¡Vaya, Vaya, ¿no me digas que tú eres quien se encargará de nosotras y será nuestro tutor Joe Yabuki o debería decir Rocky Joe?! * Dice con una sonrisa pícara Ichika.

– ¡¿De ustedes, acaso todas son hermanas Nakano hijas de Maruo Nakano?! * Pregunta estupefacto Joe.

– ¡Sip, somos quintillizas, un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Ichika Nakano! * Dice inclinándose cortésmente Ichika y Joe al observarla vio que esa forma de hablar seductora y picara además de su apariencia en sí le resultaba muy familiar, pero luego pasó a mirar al resto de las chicas quienes la miraban en silencio.

–Jajajajaja ¡¿Quién diría que un chico malo como tú podría ser nuestro cuidador y tutor?! ¡Cuando nos encontramos la primera vez sí que fuiste un chico malo, pero aun así creo que podemos llevarnos bien y bueno ya viste mi nombre en aquella hoja de mi mal examen! Jejeje * Dice riendo alegre Yotsuba aunque algo nerviosa y con sudor ya que sabe el carácter que tienen sus otras hermanas, especialmente Nino, sin embargo Joe aún estaba en silencio y sorprendido pasando ahora a mirar a Miku.

–Ya veo, a mí también me sorprende que un antisocial como tú pueda tener este trabajo, creo que papá se equivocó y aunque eres algo interesante no me interesa aprender nada de alguien com tú, lo siento * Dice Miku sin emociones.

– ¡Jeh! Haz herido mis sentimientos, voy a llorar, además no te olvides que fuiste tú la que me estuvo siguiendo y molestando primero * Dice Joe con una expresión de fastidio sonrojando a Miku ya que sus hermanas no sabían de esto, esto en cierta forma las sorprendió haciendo que Ichika ponga una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba a su hermana kuudere, sin embargo ni Itsuki ni Nino escucharon pusieron mucha atención a esto ya que seguían mirando con enojo, Joe luego también pasó a mirarlas tanto Joe como Itsuki y Nino se miraban con gran hostilidad y el ceño fruncido e incluso rivalidad, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

–"¡No puedo creer que estas dos sean hijas de ese vejete miserable, en cierta forma hay algo en ellas que recuerda a ese imbécil! ¡Nakano, no puedo creer que no pensé que estas y ese vejete de Maruo era de la misma familia! ¡Maruo de mierda, ahora más que nunca tengo ganas de partirte la cara rata, no quiero enseñar ni ayudar a estas detestables, pero si no lo hago no podré pelear con ese vejete, estoy en un gran dilema!

* Dice Joe sudando y apretando los dientes.

– ¡Coincido plenamente con Miku, un ordinario, grosero y maleducado como tú no merece ser nuestro tutor! * Dice en voz alta y con seriedad además de enojo Itsuki a lo que Joe aprieta los puños molesto por sus palabras para luego sonreír desafiante mirando a los ojos a Itsuki.

–Jejeje ¡Jódete! * Le dice Joe con una sonrisa desafiante haciendo que Itsuki apriete los dientes cómicamente para luego poner un puchero de enojo y luego Joe pasó a mirar a quien posiblemente sea quien peor le cae de las 5, Nino, la hostilidad que ambos se tenían era gigantesca, posiblemente de las 5 es a ella a quien Joe ve un mayor parecido al desagradable Maru.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí sucio vago! ¡No me importa lo que dijo papá, una rata como tú no tiene derecho ni a mirar esta casa, menos a pisarla con su asquerosa presencia, ni te acomodes! ¡FUERA! * Grita con ira Nino sorprendiendo a todas sus hermanas incluso a la propia Itsuki ya que si bien Nino de las 5 es la más explosiva nunca le había hablado así a alguien, claramente aunque a ninguna le agradaba por completo Joe ni la propia Itsuki estaba de acuerdo por su forma de hablar, pero si eso ayudaba a que Joe se fuera ahora mismo esta última decidió guardar silencio pensando que Joe al sentirse mal por esto y temer el carácter de Nino podría irse, pero nada más lejos de la realidad ya que Joe sonrió desafiante ante Nino.

– ¡Púdrete Grandísima Tonta! ¡Parece que tu cerebro de mosquito no puede tener el sentido común de analizar la situación! ¡Yo Joe Yabuki, Rocky Joe he venido para quedarme aquí! ¡¿Por cierto no te resfriaste por el chapuzón?! Jajajajajajajaja * Ríe a carcajadas Joe, esto causó que Nino apretara los dientes con mucha ira poniendo nerviosas a sus hermanas quienes por un lado comprendían porque ella trató así al nuevo huésped mientras Joe quien dejó de reír mirándola con una sonrisa desafiante, luego Nino decidió calmarse y dar un suspiro.

– ¡Bien, no puedo ir en contra de las ordenes de papá, sin embargo nunca te aceptaré como un tutor ni nada alimaña rastrera! * Dice Nino molesta.

– ¡Tonta! ¡¿Quién mierda quisiera enseñarle nada a una grandísima tonta como tú?! ¡Y no me jodas, yo no vivo para ser aceptado ni por ti ni por nadie! ¡De hecho les aclaro de una vez que ninguna está obligada a que yo les enseñe, su padre me dijo que andan pésimo en sus calificaciones y me dio la tarea de ayudarles, pero odio ayudar a los demás, más aún a las ricachonas arrogantes, especialmente con una Grandísima Tonta como tú y a aquella que debe Joderse! ¡Sin embargo la que quiera que le enseñe solo tiene que pedirlo y evaluaremos si les enseño o no! ¡Primero depende de ustedes si tienen la voluntad o no y después de mi el ayudarles! ¡Pero de una vez les digo a ustedes dos par de engreídas que no quiero enseñarles porque son el tipo de personas que odio y no las quiero cerca! * Dice Joe con una mirada seria y fría tanto a Itsuki como a Nino indicando lo mucho que ambas le desagradan, quizás incluso él las odia más a ellas de lo que ellas a él, ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas ya que nunca nadie en su vida les habló de esa forma, menos un chico ya que al ser chicas muy hermosas solo tenían babeando a cualquier chico que las veía a quienes ellas rechazaban, pero este rebelde grosero y temperamental es distinto, incluso a pesar de estar en la propia casa de ellas osa decirles que no las quiere cerca de él, algo que ellas mismas quieren decirle pero es él quien se los dice lo cual les da justo en el orgullo y ego.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así en nuestra propia casa sucio vago?! ¡Tú no puedes ordenarnos que no nos podemos acercar a ti! * Dice muy molesta Nino y sus palabras dejaron sorprendidas a todas las que en cierta forma esperaban que dijeran que ellas estaban de acuerdo y que ni que quisieran acercarse, ante esto Itsuki asintió.

– ¡Es cierto, no puedes obligarnos, tú eres un huésped aquí y si queremos acercarnos a ti lo haremos! * Dice Itsuki cerrando los ojos molesto y poniendo el rostro en un costado al estilo tsundere.

– ¡Jeh! ¡Yo solo les expresé una opinión, eso no fue una orden, ustedes pueden hacer lo que se les plazca, y si quieren sacar un cero, pues a la mierda, saquen un cero! Jajajajaja ¡Sería divertido ver la cara de su padre al ver que ustedes dos reprueban tan brutalmente! Jajajajajajajaja Ajajajajajajaja * Ríe Joe a carcajadas molestando de sobremanera a Itsuki y Nino, esta última no aguantó más y fue a lanzarle un puñetazo en el costado derecho del rostro dejando estupefactos a todos de que Nino se atreviera a hacer eso.

– ¡Nino! ¡Una cosa es que no te agrade, pero esto es pasarse! * Grita Ichika reprendiendo a su gemela menor quien se aprieta la mano ya que aparentemente le dolió dar ese golpe.

–Se lo merecía * Dice fríamente Nino sin embargo esta se sorprendió que Joe solo tenía la cabeza por el costado derecho debido al golpe e inmediatamente voltea a mirarla a los ojos relajado tronándose el cuello.

– ¡Jeh! ¡Pero que golpe tan débil acabas de dar, definitivamente tú no tienes futuro en el boxeo, al menos eso creo! * Dice con una sonrisa burlona Joe sorprendiendo a todas las 5 ya que este no se le notaba nada enfadado por el golpe.

– ¡¿Qué acaso no te dolió?! * Pregunta sorprendida Itsuki.

–Si, como un piquete de mosquito * Dijo Joe relajado.

– ¡Escúchenme una cosa, pueden golpearme, escupirme, intentar matarme o amenazarme con suicidarse si quieren no me importa! ¡Hice una promesa y me quedaré aquí a hacer mi trabajo! ¡Pueden ser lo suficientemente cobardes para ir a llorarle a su padre para que les soluciones los problemas que tengan conmigo o pueden tener un mínimo de valor junto con dignidad para solucionarlos ustedes, eso incluye intentar sacarme de aquí, inténtenlo solas sin recurrir a su padre, tal vez sean niñas caprichosas, pero al menos conviértanse en mujeres caprichosas y maduren al menos en eso, y esto va para todas! ¡Pero si quieren que les enseñe pídanmelo y lo hablaremos, también cuidaré cuanto pueda de ustedes aunque no les guste y no me guste a mí hacerlo, obviamente sin darles órdenes ya que yo no soy su padre ni su niñera! ¡¿Ahora por favor podrían enseñarme a dónde dormiré?! ¡O de lo contrario dormiré aquí mismo en el suelo lo cual no es un problema porque según la grandísima tonta soy un sucio vago! * Dice Joe molesto en voz alta dejando a casi todas estupefactas por sus palabras ya que demuestra que no tiene pelos en la lengua para expresar sus pensamientos, ante esto Ichika sonríe ya que al parecer en cierta forma comparte algo lo que dice.

–Déjame guiarte, te han preparado un cuarto, no necesitas obviamente dormir aquí * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Ichika a lo que Joe asiente y la sigue estando cansado, por cierto mañana es sábado por lo que podría dormir un poco más.

Sin embargo las otras 4 chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta por la actitud de Joe, especialmente Itsuki y Nino, esto en cierta forma puso pensativa a Yotsuba ya que a pesar de todo sentía que él no era realmente tan malo, por su parte Miku en cierta forma comprendió que quizás no debió ser descortés diciéndole tan directamente que no lo quería como tutor aunque aún no lo acepta como tal, en tanto Itsuki se puso a pensar las cosas aunque claramente aún le seguía cayendo pésimo, `mientras Nino no tenía nada que pensar ya que esta no dudaba ni por un segundo que Joe no podía quedarse y que debía irse.

Mientras Ichika acompañó a Joe a su habitación de huéspedes llegando allí y abriendo la puerta.

–Este será tu cuarto * Dice con una sonrisa Ichika.

–Fiuuuu ¡Esta cuarto se ve espectacular! * Dice sorprendido y sonriendo Joe ya que era bastante mejor que donde dormía y tenía todo lo necesario, aunque claramente lo que más le gustaba era como se veía la cama ya que claramente sería más cómoda que cualquier otra donde haya dormido en su vida, Ichika también sonreía.

–Me alegra que te guste, se te ve cansado, es mejor que descanses ya que supongo que mañana empezará tu trabajo aquí ¿verdad? * Dice sonriendo Ichika.

–Sí tienes razón, mañana es sábado así que supongo que habrá algo de eso * Dice Joe cansado bostezando y queriendo dormir.

–Pues duerme bien * Dice Ichika a punto de retirarse pero Joe la detiene.

–Oye ya te reconocí, fuiste tú quien me jugó esa broma disfrazada de tu hermana * Dice Joe relajado sorprendiendo a Ichika de que se diera cuenta solo para que luego esta sonría con picardía.

– ¿Así que te diste cuenta? * Pregunta con una sonrisa Ichika.

–Sí, principalmente por tu forma de hablar, pero no importa, gracias por tratarme mejor que las demás, y también dale las gracias de mi parte a Yotsuba por lo mismo y también por haberme entregado en la escuela mi hoja de examen caído* Dice Joe con una expresión seria en el rostro sorprendiendo a Ichika de que este chico descortés y grosero pueda tener esos modales para agradecer.

–No hay de que Joe y le haré saber a Yotsuba tu mensaje * Dice Ichika sonriendo a lo que Joe asiente cayendo en la cama e inmediatamente se quedó plácidamente dormido lo cuál en cierta forma dio una imagen de ternura a Ichika.

–Buenas Noches Rocky Joe * Dice Ichika sonriendo y cerrando la puerta del cuarto aunque al salir puso una cierta cara de tristeza y lastima por Joe.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=MvfLcncxSGw }**

Luego de dejar dormir a Joe Ichika fue a la sala junto a sus hermanas que aún estaban allí, y al llega las 4 la miraron siendo Yotsuba quien decidió hablar.

– ¿Se durmió Yabuki-san? * Preguntó sonriente Yotsuba.

–Sí, el chico se durmió profundamente, creo que en su vida pudo acostarse en una cama así y se durmió al instante, además estaba cansado, parece que él ha tenido peor sueño que yo * Dice con una sonrisa triste Ichika, todas se quedaron en silencio ante esto.

–Pobrecito * Dijo algo triste Yotsuba.

–Por cierto te dio las gracias por ser amable con él desde que lo conociste y también por haberle devuelto una hoja de examen que se le cayó * Dijo sonriendo Ichika y esto provocó una sorpresa y a la vez sonrojo en Yotsuba ya que no se esperaba que él le diera las gracias.

– ¡Bueno lo sabía, sabía que no es tan malo después de todo aunque sea un cabeza dura, pero Yabuki-san me agrada! Jejeje * Dice alegre Yotsuba.

– ¡Yotsuba estás siendo muy inocente! ¡Claro que ese sucio vago es malo! ¡¿Cómo sabemos que el día de mañana no irá robándonos nuestras cosas?! ¡Puedo asegurarte que ya lo ha hecho y seguramente lo volverá a hacer! ¡No lo conocemos así que no hay porque confiar en él, y sigo pensando que debe irse! * Dice con molestia Nino asustando un poco a Yotsuba y molestando levemente a Ichika.

–¡No sé si sea un delincuente pero si es un tipo muy grosero y maleducado que no tiene ningún tipo de respeto hacia prácticamente nada, alguien así no puede ser nuestro tutor, ni siquiera pienso que deba quedarse aquí! * Dice con seriedad y molestia Itsuki.

–Quizás en parte tengan razón, pero también en parte no, y la razón es que ustedes se están guiando demasiado por las apariencias, recuerden que es un estudiante excelente en la escuela a pesar de ser de escasos recursos, o más bien nulos recursos, él está ganándose la vida sacrificándose y si me lo preguntan alguien así no puede ser un ladrón, más aún si vivirá en la casa que según tú Nino se arriesgará a robar o algo así, bueno al menos esa es mi opinión, y pues yo acepto que se quede ya que por algo esto es un deseo de papá, * Dijo Ichika seriamente.

– ¡Puede que Yabuki-san sea irrespetuoso, engreído y temperamental, pero se ve que viene de un mundo muy diferente a nosotras donde no pudo tener una educación familiar adecuada para actuar de otra forma, no creo que debamos juzgarlo por eso y por lo que solo aparenta, yo apoyo que se quede, es más, le pediré que me enseñe como tutor tal vez algo bueno pase de esto! * Dice alegre y animada Yotsuba haciendo que Itsuki y Nino den un suspiro de molestia por esto, en eso Ichika mira a Miku que está en silencio.

–Miku, ¿tú que piensas? * Pregunta curiosa Ichika a Miku quien como siempre tenía una expresión donde no denotaba emoción aunque luego puso un rostro con leve tristeza.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=tzPj89kaOt8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=4 }**

–Bueno, sigo sosteniendo que no lo quiero como tutor a diferencia de Yotsuba, pero no pienso que debamos guiarnos por las apariencias y lo que vemos u oímos por fuera para juzgarlo, rechazarlo y querer botarlo de la casa como un perro, a simple vista se ve que ha pasado por cosas muy duras en su vida incluyendo recientemente, quizás es por eso que se muestra con un carácter rebelde y arrogante tratando de mostrarse fuerte; pero es más que obvio que es alguien con varios miedos internos, solo es cuestión de mirar a sus ojos, algo lo aflige e incluso posiblemente tenía miedo desde antes de venir aquí, y la actitud de Itsuki así como de Nino hicieron que su miedo se incremente, es por eso que les contestó de esa manera a ustedes y los odia, no nos odia a nosotras tres pero a ustedes dos sí, quizás deberían ser más autocriticas en la forma de cómo se comportan, especialmente tú Nino que ya antes de saber quién vendría lo rechazaste de antemano, solo que al saberlo lo hiciste peor, te falta madurar * Dice sin emoción Miku molestando a Nino y haciendo pensar un poco a Itsuki aunque también molestándola.

–¡Bah! ¡No digas tonterías, las 5 aquí estamos bien, no hay lugar para él aquí, ni para nadie, es un intruso cualquiera y además odia a los ricos! * Dice enfadada Nino.

–No, él dijo que odia a los ricos que son arrogantes y despectivos, o sea el típico estereotipo odioso por lo que los pobres ven con malos ojos a los de clase social alta, y tú más que nadie eres de ese estereotipo, por eso te odia * Dice Miku sin emoción y esto enfadó mucho a Nino.

– ¡Ya, no quiero escucharte, me voy a dormir, y que quede claro, nunca lo aceptaré como parte de esta casa, y menos como nuestro tutor, porque lo odio! ¡Hablaremos mañana, Buenas Noches! * Dice enfadada Nino retirándose de la sala y yendo a dormir a su cuarto haciendo que Miku de un suspiro.

–Nunca cambiará, sin embargo no me sorprende tanto que ella sea así, pero sí de ti Itsuki, creí que eras más inteligente y humilde * Dice Miku sin emoción observando a Itsuki quien se molesta algo por estas palabras.

–No se trata de ser inteligente o humilde, fue él quien empezó a actuar de forma arrogante conmigo, yo intenté en principio cuando lo conocí pero él no solo me rechazó, sino que me contestó de forma grosera * Dijo Itsuki molesta.

–Quizás pensó que lo hacías por lastima o equivocadamente pensó que lo hacías para burlarte de él, y al ponerle atención a su actitud y también responderle de forma descortés solo tuvo una peor impresión de ti, también fue descortés conmigo pero yo no le presté atención por lo que no me miró de forma tan hostil como a ustedes, y posiblemente eso también pasó con Yotsuba así como Ichika; es solo cuestión de tener paciencia con él * Dice sin emoción Miku.

–Pues lo siento, pero si quiere que nos llevemos bien pues que se disculpe por sus groserías y tome la iniciativa él, yo no lo haré, también me voy a dormir, Buenas Noches * Dice Itsuki mientras se va a su habitación molesta a dormir.

–Pues qué más da, veremos que sucede mañana, Buenas Noches Chicas * Dice con sueño Ichika despidiéndose y yendo a dormir, y la otras dos hicieron lo mismo para esperar como lidian mañana con este peculiar nuevo huésped.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=tzPj89kaOt8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=4 }**

* * *

**/Cuarto de Nino/**

Nino miraba al techo molesta sin dormir aun pensando Joe y lo mucho que lo detesta, recuerda las palabras que este dijo.

–Tienes razón sucio vago, no recurriré a mi papá, yo misma haré que tú mismo te vayas, y de paso me pagaras la que me has hecho, yo nunca te aceptaré, porque en esta casa no hay lugar para ti, las 5 estamos bien y no te necesitamos a ti, haré lo que sea para sacarte de mi casa, lo que sea * Dice con voz fría Nino aparentemente teniendo algo malo para Joe en mente, esto demuestra que Nino puede llegar a ser incluso peor que su padre si se lo propone.

¿Qué será lo que tramará Nino contra Rocky Joe para sacarlo de la casa y tanto de su vida como de sus hermanas? ¿Podrá Joe lidiar con estas 5 hermanas y peor aún ser su tutor? ¿Conseguirá su tan anhelada pelea de revancha contra Maruo Nakano, precisamente el padre de las Quintillizas Nakano? ¿Superará Joe el dolor de perder a su entrenador y amigo Danpei, y además logrará lo que este anhelaba tanto para él, convertirse en un gran boxeador de Japón? ¿Habrá alguna forma de que Joe se lleve mejor con Itsuki y Nino en el futuro? Lo Sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Rocky Joe y Las Quíntuples. ''

* * *

**Rocky Joe Yabuki: **Hola, soy Joe Yabuki, Rocky Joe; ¡Que mierda, ahora tengo que cuidar además de enseñar a estas 5 riquillas quintillizas que tienen mi edad! ¡Creo que a la larga podré lidiar con 3 de ellas pero esas dos insoportables sí que me caen mal, no las quiero ver ni en pintura, en especial a esa Grandísima Tonta Nino que por cierto, apuesto a que trama algo en mi contra! ¡Jeh! ¡Pero sea lo que sea no funcionará, porque soy Rocky Joe, tan duro como una roca y nada de lo que haga esa mariposa funcionará, y espero que entienda que quizás sea un perro callejero, pero ni ella ni su odioso padre ni nadie pueden domarme! ¡Y algún día puede que incluso sea un gran boxeador, que no lo olvide! ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Rocky Joe y Las Quíntuples y veremos cómo será mi nuevo mañana!

* * *

**Hola de Vuelta Soy KidGokuSupremo ¿Les gustó el comienzo de esta nueva historia? Les puedo asegurar que tendrá varios momentos impactantes que envolverán a los personajes principales, principalmente al protagonista Joe y claramente tendrá cosas que ambos animes tienen lo que lo hará imperdible. Y bueno, espero sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios y cualquier duda que tengan se las responderé en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos Vemos! **


	2. Artimañas

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic:**

Antes de empezar quería disculparme por tardar tanto en subir a la siguiente parte, en parte porque tengo otros fanfics y quizás por eso no los suba tan rápido los capitulos, pero lo compensaré brindándoles una historia interesante e impactante con este fanfic donde según mencione, aparecerán personajes de otros animes además de los dos principales que usaré, los que más me han recomendado son '**Hajime no Ippo y Ring Ni Kakero'**, aún no me vi ninguno de los dos, pero introduciré quizás unos pocos personajes de los mismos pero no pronto, en capítulos futuros cuando haya avanzado bastante el fanfic así que sean pacientes con ello, y también introduciré personajes de **'Vivid Strike'** para que haya una división femenina de boxeo en la historia ya que según vi la mayoría de esas chicas, especialmente las protagonistas luchan usando en su mayor parte sus puños lo cual favorece bastante a que les introduzca en este fanfic.

Pero habrán cambios tanto con ellas como a los personajes de Ring no Kakero, no tendrán golpes sobre naturales, sino que serán lo más humanos posibles aunque con el poder de boxeadores profesionales, esto le sienta bien a Ring Ni Kakero ya que su propio creador dijo que en principio iba a ser un anime de boxeo ordinario con una temática muy parecida a Ashita no Joe, así que yo usaré esa temática con sus personajes que aparezcan en este fanfic eliminando todo lo sobrenatural como lanzar ventiscas con sus puños y esas tonterías que no tienen nada que ver con boxeo; y en cuanto a las chicas de Vivid Strike que aparecerán, pues les haré unos retoques, no tendrán magia ni nada de eso, pero todas ya estarán en su forma adulta que suele ser entre 17 y 19 años, o sea que realmente tendrían esas edades, y claramente añadiendo a todo esto aparecerán personajes exclusivos de mi autoría, como un nuevo entrenador para Joe y algún que otro personaje más a quienes trataré de darles una personalidad que les guste.

También ciertas cosas puede que me inspire en la serie de películas **'Rocky'** que es la serie de películas de boxeo más famosa de boxeo. Y por último, les diré que no soy muy experto en las reglas o en el lenguaje técnico de este deporte por lo que si me salto ciertos detalles les pido disculpas de antemano, pero usaré más que nada los conocimientos que adquirí sobre él viendo Rocky y Ashita no Joe, y nada más que eso ya que no pretendo romperme la cabeza con eso de los reglamentos que son demasiados, además, si e director de Karate Kid admitió que se saltó algunas reglas(para no decir casi todas) sobre el karate para que la película sea entretenida y mejor ¿por qué yo no con el boxeo? XD.

Obviamente además del boxeo no dejaremos de lado el roll de las quintillizas en la historia, usaré más el manga que él anime, ya que el anime aún no vi todos los capítulos, pero si me leí todo el manga salido hasta ahora, y en cuanto al romance, pues seguiré mi temática de no hacer nada forzado y apresurado así porque sí, aunque habrán cosas ecchis, lenguaje subido de tono que incluso podrían hacer que la calificación de la historia sea modificada en el futuro, eso ya lo veremos después, perdón por alargar esto, pero era necesario explicar todo esto para que entiendan como va de la mano la historia.

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

**juanan231883:** Muchas Gracias por siempre apoyarme amigo, y pues respondiendo a tu comentario, así es el personaje, es todo un badas y pues tendré en cuenta tu recomendación, muy probablemente alguno de esos aparezcan aunque como dije, sacaré todo lo sobre natural de los de Kakero . Gracias por el apoyo.

**Ezequiel Sierra:** Agradezco que siempre apoyes mis fanfics, y te recomiendo ese anime, aunque Ashita no Joe Original solo vela hasta la pelea de Joe vs Rikishi, y pasa a ver directamente Ashita No Joe 2, si lo ves de esa forma te será más interesante porque lo que verás será más fiel al manga; y pues así irán siendo las interacciones con las quintillizas, y pues iré viendo que personajes de otros animes incluyo que ayuden a la historia, tendré en cuenta tu recomendación. Ah, y respondiendo a tu última pregunta, pues te cuento, estaba viendo ambos animes casi a la par, y pues ahí se me ocurrió ¿porque no mezclarlos?, la razón principal era para ver como interactuaría Joe en vez de Futarou con Nino, me chocaba que ella lo trataba como perro y él se dejaba no haciendo nada, por otro lado veía como Joe discutía bastante con una rica llamada Yoko, a quien Joe creía erróneamente una ricachona arrogante, entonces se me ocurrió, ¿Cómo sería para Joe interactuar con una autentica ricachona arrogante y como manejaría su temperamento Nino al encarar a alguien más temperamental que ella?, fue así que surgió la idea, principalmente por Joe y Nino, así es como surgió la historia en mi cabeza, pero obviamente la trama no se centrará en eso. Gracias por Apoyar.

**Satanael:** Agradezco mucho tus palabras amigo, y pues iré estudiando con el correr de los capítulos que personajes de otros animes aparecen en esta historia aunque sí es probable que aparezca alguno que otro de esos animes, agradezco tus recomendaciones, y sí, es un badas certificado, de hecho el Seiya original. Y en cuanto a si Futarou y su hermana harán un cameo, pues por ahora no tengo interés en eso, pero si llegara a pasar solo sería un pequeño cameo de una vez, aunque incluso eso no lo veo probable ya que como haré la historia, ellos no aportarían mucho. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Caste48:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo y gracias por apoyar el fanfic.

**fer:** Gracias por el apoyo amigo y pues aquí tienes la siguiente parte.

**Guest:** Jajajajajaja, XD, eso no será necesario, aquí ya tienes el siguiente capítulo amigo, y me alegra que te guste el fanfic.

**Duglas: **Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y pues un saludo también para ti y para tu país hermano, y pues disfruta del capítulo.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos:

**No soy dueño de Ashita No Joe ni de Go-Toobun No Hanayome ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Ikki Kajiwara y Negi Haruba respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

**Rocky Joe y Las Quíntuples**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Artimañas**

* * *

**/Residencia Nakano/**

Joe había dormido magníficamente como nunca lo había hecho, durmiendo unas 10 horas, de hecho vio que en su cuarto asignado había un reloj, y pues ve que son las 7 por lo que se incorpora rápidamente.

– ¡He dormido muy bien, mis músculos descansaron muy bien! *Dice con ánimos Joe.

– ¡Muy bien, hoy voy a entrenar al menos algo! * Dice Joe animado, y usó el baño que tenía su cuarto limpiándose y preparándose para entrenar, pero de repente sintió hambre.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack { **** watch?v=eWc_dEVkSuw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=3**** }**

– ¡Rayos, estoy hambriento, pero esta no es mi casa por lo que no creo que pueda tocar las cosas de aquí! * dice Joe fastidiado, yéndose resignado mientras le ruge el estómago.

–Ni modo, no tengo nada que comer, tendré que entrenar así * Dice Joe resignado, pero alguien en la casa escuchó sus silenciosas quejas.

–No es sano que no desayunes, quédate y come * Dice una voz algo apagada y sin emoción, y Joe al voltear ve que se trata de Miku Nakano.

–Pero si eres tú, Miku era tu nombre ¿cierto? * Dice Joe algo sorprendido de verla allí de repente.

–Sí, vamos al comedor, come algo * Dice Miku sin emoción.

– ¡Jeh! No necesito tu lastima, voy a arreglármelas yo * Dice Joe fastidiado.

–No es como piensas, tu formas parte de esta casa ahora, puedes comer lo que quieras por eso, la lastima y esas cosas están fuera de cuestión * Dice Miku sin emoción pero en cierta forma reprochándole a Joe quien se pone a pensarlo.

–Está bien, pero que luego ni tú ni las demás, especialmente la mariposa no se quejen * Dice Joe refiriéndose con 'La Mariposa' a Nino quien es con quien peor se lleva.

–Si Nino te dice algo yo le explicaré las cosas para que entienda lo que no quiere entender, ella necesita madurar un poco aunque no es mala persona * Dice sin emoción Miku.

– ¡Bah! Como si me importara averiguar eso, pero acepto tu invitación si lo dices de esa forma * Dice Joe relajadamente con Miku asintiendo y llevándose a Joe a la cocina para alimentarlo.

Allí Miku le dio unos hotkeys algo quemados que ella misma preparó, Joé sin pensar empezó a devorar rápidamente y terminándolo estando Joe satisfecho.

– ¡Estuvo delicioso, Gracias! * Dice Joe por primera vez sonriéndole lo cual sonroja a Miku así como que diga que lo que cocinó es delicioso, ya que ella es consciente de no ser muy buena para ello a pesar de soñar algún día con abrir su restaurante, y que alguien la alabe en eso la pone feliz en el fondo.

– ¡No hay de qué! * Dice Miku sonrojada poniéndose a leer un libro de historia de la época Sengoku, a Joe le llamó la atención esto.

**Fin de Soundtrack { **** watch?v=eWc_dEVkSuw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=3**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=tzPj89kaOt8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=4**** }**

–Ya veo, ¿conque te atrae la historia de la época de los Generales Sengoku? * Pregunta relajado Joe y esto apenó en cierta forma a Miku.

–Sí, desde que Yotsuba me prestó un juego sobre eso empezó a fascinarme todo sobre ellos, incluso el aspecto de guerrero con barbas que tenían, discúlpame, mis gustos pueden parecerte raros, por favor no se lo digas a nadie * Dice Miku sin emoción aunque algo avergonzada.

–A mí me da igual, cada quien con su gusto * Dice Joe relajado aliviando a Miku.

–Además no creo que sepas tanto como dices, al menos no más que yo Jejejeje* Dice Joe sonriendo algo altaneramente lo cual molestó levemente a la hermosa Kuudere.

– ¡¿Qué, estás insinuando que sabes más que yo sobre esto?! * Pregunta Miku molesta.

–No lo sé * Dice Joe con cierta burla molestando más a Miku.

– ¡Probemos que tanto sabes, si demuestras saber más que yo tal vez acceda a que seas mi tutor y me enseñes! * Dice Miku con una mirada de determinación y esto sorprendió a Joe ya que Miku había dicho que no le interesaba.

–Lo rechazo * Dice Joe seriamente sorprendiendo a Miku.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta sorprendida Miku.

–Digo que rechazo ser tu tutor de esa forma, si quieres que lo sea debes quererlo tú misma, no ligada a una apuesta, no voy a obligarlas a que hagan algo que no quieran * Dice Joe seriamente sorprendiendo a Miku.

–Pero acepto tu reto, pruébame, y te enseñaré lo que sé * Dice Joe sonriendo desafiante, a Miku lo sorprendía que él decidiera hacerlo de esa forma, pero decidió aceptarlo.

Y así Miku le sometería a una prueba de que tanto sabe este cabeza dura sobre los Generales de la Época Sengoku.

–Respóndeme esto, conoces la historia donde Nobunaga llama a Hideyoshi Mono ¿cierto, pero sabías que no es verdad? ¿Cómo Nobunaga llamaba a Hideyoshi? *Pregunta seriamente Miku, pero Joe solo hace una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

– ¿Llamas a eso una pregunta de prueba? Cualquiera sabe que realmente lo llamaba Ratón Calvo * responde relajado Joe sorprendiendo a Miku por la facilidad con la que Joe respondió incluso dándose el lujo de presumir.

Y así Miku fue hablándole sobre los generales y haciéndole más preguntas a Joe sobre eso sorprendiéndola más ya que no podía creer que alguien con la personalidad de Joe pudiera saber tanto sobre la época de los generales Sengoku y responderles correctamente todas las que ha hecho.

– Waah Empiezo a aburrirme, mejor me voy a hacer mis ejercicios, si quieres seguir hablándome sobre eso, puedes seguirme hasta que estés satisfecha * Dice Joe habiendo bostezado primero para disponerse a hacer ejercicios ya que él vestía de forma adecuada para entrenar.

– ¡Espérame, iré contigo, pero antes bebamos algo! * Dice Miku a modo de favor a Joe quien asiente, sin embargo sin que Joe lo sepa ella planea algo para probar que no sabe tanto como dice sobre los generales, ella fue al refrigerador y trajo unas bebidas enlatadas verdes ofreciéndole con una sonrisa a Joe una de ellas.

– ¡Este es un símbolo de nuestra amistad! ¡No tiene mocos, bébelo! * Dice Miku sonriendo, pero sus palabras dejaron confundido y en cierta forma nerviosa no sabiendo que decir, cosa que dejó satisfecha a Miku.

–"Ya cayó" *Dice Miku satisfecha en su mente pensando que logró su cometido de probar que Joe era un mentiroso.

–Eh Podría ser que ¿no sabes acerca de eso? * Pregunta en un tono frío y algo presumido Miku.

–De hecho, si te refieres a eso de beber mocos, supongo que te refieres a cuando el vejete de Mitsunari Ishida bebió el té con mocos del sujeto ese Kichi Oda ¿verdad? * Dice Joe confundido y aún sorprendido, pero dejó en shock a Miku al demostrarle conocer esa referencia muy difícil de saber.

– ¡Lo sabes! ¡¿A caso para saber eso leíste un montón de libros sobre esto?! * Pregunta en shock Miku.

–No, de hecho esto fue algo gracioso que me contó de niño el viejo Dampei que en paz descanse y quien fuera el que me crió, fue la primera cosa que supe acerca de eso del periodo Sengoku * Dice Joe confundido sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza dejando más en shock, e incluso haciendo un puchero infantil a Miku.

–"¡Solo así lo supo!" * Dijo Miku sorprendida y en eso Joe toma la bebida que Miku tenía de su mano y la bebe por completo.

–"¡Esto está muy delicioso, pensé que sabría horrible al ser una bebida de vegetales, pero sabe bien, Gracias!" * Dice Joe sonriendo, y Miku también aún en shock bebe su propia bebida.

–No hay de qué * Dijo Miku sin emoción aunque apenada, y aún sorprendida por el logro de Joe, así fueron a hacer ejercicios, mientras Miku solo corría, Joe lo hacía saltando las cuerdas, al mismo tiempo la Kuudere seguía preguntando más cosas a Joe quien contestaba todas las preguntas, hasta que agotada Miku se desplomó en el suelo con pasto mientras Joe la miraba sonriendo con picardía

–Jejejeje No estás hecha para hacer ejercicios * Dice Joe sonriendo.

– ¡Cállate! Sé que de las 5 soy la menos atlética * Dice molesta cómicamente haciendo un tierno puchero Miku, pero al recuperar el aire se puso de pie.

– ¿Cómo es que un cabeza dura como tú sepa tanto de historia de los generales Sengoku? * Pregunta Miku sin emoción y curiosa.

–El Viejo Dampei le gustaba mucho leer sobre eso, y pues me obligó a que le siga la corriente, fue justo después de que me contara lo del viejo bebe moco, y pues a partir de allí me hizo estudiar varias cosas para que dejara de ser un completo ignorante * Dice Joe sonriendo con nostalgia, Miku se extrañó por eso, pero luego recordó que cuando le dijo sobre la referencia de beber mocos a Joe, él puso una expresión de confusión.

–Un momento, cuanto te pregunté sobre la referencia de los mocos, si sabías que responder, entonces ¿Por qué pusiste ese rostro de no saber que decir? * Pregunta algo ansiosa acercándose mucho a Joe quien se pone de vuelta nervioso

–Fue porque dijiste esa frase "Este es un símbolo de nuestra amistad" * Dijo Joe algo apenado confundiendo a Miku.

– ¿Eso te causaba confusión, porque? * Preguntaba curiosa Miku.

– ¿De verdad tú me ofreces tu amistad? * Pregunta Joe apenado y Miku comprendió que dijo esas palabras sonrojándose.

–Bueno, ¿Qué tendría de raro eso? * Pregunta algo apenada también Miku.

–Es que es la primera vez que alguien me ofrece su amistad, a parte del viejo Dampei y no sé cómo responder a eso, cuando dijiste eso quedé en shock, no lo esperaba la verdad, de hecho creo que bromeabas ¿verdad? * Pregunta Joe algo nervioso y Miku finalmente comprendió que en cierta forma esas palabras le hicieron ruido a Joe, sintió pena por escuchar de su boca que nunca tuvo amigos.

–Sí, era una broma, pero si me gustaría que fuéramos amigos de verdad, incluso me gustaría más eso a que fueras mi tutor * Dijo apenada Miku.

–No creo que te convenga tenerme como tu amigo, dos de tus hermanas me detestan y pasar de una relación profesional a algo como amigos te traería problemas con esas dos * Dijo Joe seriamente, pero Miku hizo un tierno puchero.

– ¡Ellas son un par de obstinadas, no tienen por qué meterse, tú a pesar de ser alguien que ha experimentado cosas como perder a la persona que te crió, resultaste ser alguien bueno en los estudios, y sabes tanto o más que yo sobre los generales Sengoku, además de que eres misterioso y de fuerte voluntad, eso refleja tus ojos, por todo eso y más claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga! * Dice Miku con determinación sorprendiendo bastante a Joe que alguien que aparentaba ser fría como Miku hablara con tal madurez.

–Eres rara, pero tu forma determinada de hablar me recuerda a ese viejo padre adoptivo mío * Dijo Joe sonriendo triste.

–Está bien, te lo preguntaré si eso quieres, Joe Yabuki, Rocky Joe ¿Querrías convertirte en mi tutor y amigo? * Pregunta determinante Miku, y Joe amplia bastante sus ojos ante esto para luego sonreír ante esto.

– ¡Jeh! Como quieras, supongo que acepto * Dijo Joe sonriendo relajado por lo que escuchó aunque en el fondo estaba feliz y satisfecho, y empezaba a comprender que no todas las chicas ricas son odiosas, incluso esto le abre la posibilidad de que Yotsuba e Ichika tampoco sean malas, a diferencia del Itsuki y Nino quienes le desagradan bastante, sobre todo la última, a esto Miku respondió por primera vez con una muy calidad sonrisa.

**Fin** ** de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=tzPj89kaOt8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=4**** }**

En eso Yotsuba quien se acerca quien también estaba corriendo a modo de entrenamiento.

– ¡Vaya, ustedes están haciendo ejercicio, hagámoslo juntos! * Dice Yotsuba alegre.

– ¡De acuerdo, vamos Miku! * Dijo Joe entusiasmado aunque Miku asintió a regañadientes y así los tres iban corriendo un buen tiempo, hasta que Miku ya no pudo más y pues tuvo que dejarlo avisándoles que volvería a casa y los esperaría siguiendo así tanto Joe como Yotsuba corriendo, Joe se sorprendía del aguante de Yotsuba.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=4q5eZJom27k&t=28s**** }**

–"Ella es totalmente diferente en fortaleza física a su hermana" * Dice Joe sorprendido mientras ambos siguen corriendo.

– ¡Veo que has logrado llevarte bien con Miku, eso es bueno, ella no suele ser muy sociable, pero por alguna razón se interesó en ti! * Dice Yotsuba alegre mientras continua corriendo.

–Sí, conversamos y pues dijo que quería ser mi amiga además de que quería que sea su tutor * Dice Joe sonriendo relajadamente mientras continua corriendo.

– ¡Eso es genial, entonces ya somos 3 los que estudiaremos juntos! * Dice feliz Yotsuba y esto sorprendió a Joe mientras sigue corriendo.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Pregunta sorprendido y confundido Joe mientras sigue corriendo.

–Jejeje ¡¿No te lo dije?! ¡Yo también quiero eso, quiero que seas mi tutor y mi amigo! * Dice Yotsuba sonriendo alegre mientras corre.

–Bueno pues si eso quieres está bien, después de todo tú fuiste quien mejor me trató en principio ¿Por qué no? * Dice Joe sonriendo.

– ¡Yupi, sabía que no eras tan malo como decían los demás! * Decía alegre Yotsuba mientras seguía corriendo, y luego de un buen tiempo, Yotsuba y Joe finalmente pararon de correr.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=4q5eZJom27k&t=28s**** }**

– ¡Vaya, sí que eres de buen aguante físico Yotsuba! Jejejeje * Dice Joe sonriendo a su estilo relajado.

– ¡Gracias, tú también Yabuki-san, se ve que eres todo un atleta! * Dice Yotsuba sonriendo.

–Algo así * Dice Joe presumiendo.

–Y Yotsuba va por unas bebidas enlatadas y le da una a Joe usándolos ambos las latas en principio para enfriarse y luego pasando a beber su contenido.

– ¡Que fresco y delicioso! * Dice Yotsuba feliz.

–Sí, pero ni modo supongo que debemos volver para estudiar ¿no?* Dice Joe sonriendo relajado.

– ¡Tienes razón, vamos! * Dice Yotsuba animada y así ambos fueron de vuelta a la casa.

* * *

**/Residencia Nakano/ **

Tanto Yotsuba como Joe así como Miku se dieron un baño luego para prepararse para estudiar.

–Bueno, supongo que empezaremos ahora * Dijo Joe relajado.

– ¡Espera Yabuki-san, creo que deberías invitar a las otras tres, después de todo papá quería que al menos intentes enseñarnos a todas! * Dice Yotsuba entusiasmada, pero esto no gustó demasiado a Joe.

–Está bien, al menos se lo diré a la quintilliza de pelo corto * Dice Joe a regañadientes siendo llevada por Yotsuba hacia el cuarto de Ichika con Yotsuba golpeando su puerta, pero nadie contesta por lo que Yotsuba la abre entrando junto a Joe.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=DvgdqAZqdOs**** }**

– ¡Ichika, despierta, ya es muy tarde! * Dice Yotsuba alegre despertando Ichika somnolienta.

–Uwaaa, supongo que es por eso del estudio, no tengo interés en estudiar, pero estaré de observadora al menos por ahora * Dice Ichika limpiándose los ojos.

– ¡Como quieras, pero apresúrate, quiero hacer esto pronto ya que tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que levántate dormilona! * Dice Joe con fastidio levantando la sabana de Ichika quien intenta detenerlo tarde.

– ¡Espera! * Dice en voz alta Ichika pero ya es demasiado tarde, al quitarle las sabanas, se puede ver un claro vistazo de sus grandes pechos desnudos.

– ¡Qué Mierda! * Grita Joe sangrándole la nariz y sonrojándose.

–Bueno acostumbro a dormir casi desnuda, pero descuida, tengo puesto unos shorts * Dice sonriendo relajadamente Ichika.

– ¡Claro que no, solo mírate allí! * Dice Joe ahora tapándose los ojos e Ichika dio un vistazo en su parte íntima de la cintura para abajo, y efectivamente no solo no tiene los shorts que mencionó, sino que ni siquiera ropa interior.

– ¡Ups! Ufufufufu Parece que ayer tuve bastante calor y me lo quité todo sin darme cuenta * Dice sonriendo seductoramente Ichika.

– ¡Ichika, déjame ayudarte a vestirte! * Dice Yotsuba avergonzada por la falta de pudor de su hermana ayudando a Ichika a ponerse su ropa, en eso Joe mientras miraba para el otro lado podía ver que el cuarto de la peli corto estaba muy desordenado.

–Creo que vi algo moviendose por ahí * Dice Joe con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

–Jejeje Disculpa, soy un poco desordenada * Dice Ichika sonriendo con ironía.

– ¡No importa, tú ve a limpiarte y desayunar mientras yo y Yabuki-san y yo ordenamos aquí! * Dice alegre Yotsuba.

–Ya que * Dice Joe con rostro de aburrimiento y así ambos limpiaron y ordenaron todo el cuarto mientras Yotsuba se preparaba, al mismo tiempo Nino e Itsuki también ya se habían preparado para las actividades que cada una iba a hacer que obviamente no incluía estudiar con Joe y luego de todo eso se disponían a ir, pero Yotsuba interrumpe.

– ¡Esperen, Joe, deberías ofrecer a Itsuki y Nino la oportunidad de estudiar! * Dice animadamente Yotsuba, pero esto sí que no gustó a Joe.

– ¡Jeh! Ni de broma, ese par de engreídas no me agrada * Dice Joe molesto.

– ¡Vamos, no seas así, ellas no son malas como tú crees, dales una oportunidad! * Dice Yotsuba sonriendo.

– ¡Hmph! Está bien * Dice Joe a regañadientes y así ambos primero se dirigieron al cuarto de Nino, pero vieron que la misma no se encontraba.

– ¡Parece que Nino está en otro lugar, supongo que iremos por Itsuki! * Dice alegre Yotsuba.

–Qué alivio que la mariposa no está * Dice Joe aliviado.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta con curiosa.

–Eh perdón, digo, ¡Que alivio que la mariposa grandísima tonta no está! * Dice Joe aliviado haciendo que a Yotsuba le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

–"Definitivamente será difícil que se lleve bien con Nino" * Dice Yotsuba en su mente con leve nerviosismo cómico.

Y luego fueron al cuarto de Itsuki tocando Yotsuba la puerta y la misma había abierto saludándose mutuamente con Yotsuba y luego mirando hostilmente a Joe quien solo voltea hacia un costado con una expresión de fastidio provocando un puchero de molestia en Itsuki.

– ¡Vamos, no sean así, Itsuki, Joe vino a ofrecerte si querías estudiar con él las materias más flojas que posees! * Dice Yotsuba alegre tratando de hacer algo para que al menos Joe e Itsuki hagan una tregua.

– ¿En serio? Según recuerdo, Él dijo perfectamente que no nos quiere cerca ni a mi ni a Nino * Dice con molestia Itsuki sin mirar a Joe.

– ¡Vaya, no sabía que eras tan obediente, Ahora sentada! Jejejejeje * Dice Joe con burlar cómica riendo causando molestia en Itsuki, pero para mayor molestia suya, Yotsuba se aguantaba las ganas de reír por el chiste de Joe aunque Itsuki decidió dejar pasar por alto esto a su ya conocida infantil hermana.

– ¡No estoy obedeciendo, bajaré a estudiar en la sala, pero lo haré sola y a mi manera! * Dice Itsuki molesta cómicamente.

–Bien, como quieras, pero déjame decirte algo * Dice Joe acercándose al oído de Itsuki provocándole un sonrojo a esta.

–Jódete *Dice Joe en voz baja sonriendo y yendo con Yotsuba pero provocando que Itsuki eche humos de los oídos por molestia.

– ¡Uyyyy! ¡Es insoportable y vulgar, definitivamente no creo que sea un buen tutor, pero las que hayan aceptado estudiar con él seguramente hoy mismo comprenderán que es una perdida de tiempo estudiar con él! * Dice con molestia Itsuki preparándose para bajar.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=DvgdqAZqdOs**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI&t=31s**** }**

Y así todos bajaron la sala con Itsuki colocándose de forma aislada, mientras Ichika tal como dijo, se sentó en posición de observadora para ver si le causa el suficiente interés por si en el futuro le dan ganas de estudiar con Joe, mientras en la misma mesa se sentaban Joe, Miku y Yotsuba listos para empezar.

–"Nunca he hecho esto de enseñar lo que sé, pero ni modo, haré lo que pueda" * Dice Joe en su mente recordando a Maruo Nakano, quien es a quien quiere enfrentarse en un combate de boxeo.

– ¡Hola, traigo Galletas y bebida! * Dice Nino apareciendo con una reluciente sonrisa trayendo una bandeja con los aperitivos que mencionó.

–Nino, no es momento para eso * Dice sin emoción Miku.

– ¡Pero se ve delicioso! ¡¿Nino, acaso viniste a estudiar?! * Dice Yotsuba animada.

–No, es sábado y me da flojera hacer eso * Dice Nino con pereza.

Joe solo se quedaba en silencio cerrando los ojos y sin mirar a Nino, mientras todas las demás terminaron de comer

–Comer me dio sueño, espero no aburrirme con observar o que me quedaré dormida * Dice Ichika con pereza.

– ¡Oigan, que tal si salimos a jugar, después de todo es sábado! * Dice Nino intentando a instar a que las demás la sigan.

Y así las chicas seguían diciendo un montón de tonterías que no tienen nada que ver con el estudio, demostrando sus nulas ganas por estudiar, mientras Joe solo se quedaba en silencio cerrando los ojos tranquilamente sin perder la paciencia, cosa rara en él, en eso es observada por Nino.

–¡Oye, v…, digo Joe, la verdad no me interesa estudiar ahora, pero sin embargo estuve pensando las cosas y creo que por mis hermanas debo poner de mi parte tomando la iniciativa para al menos hacer una tregua y quizás en el futuro intentar llevarnos bien! ¡¿Qué tal si tomas unas galletas?! ¡Descuida, las hice yo misma y no tienen químicos! * Dice con una cálida sonrisa Nino por lo cual Joe abre los ojos mirando, las galletas con buen aspecto y una bebida que tenía, el mismo rápidamente sin dudar devoró todas las galletas que le ofreció y rápidamente se tomó toda la bebida que le tocaba, con lo cual el ojo derecho de Nino brilló en señal de que tramaba algo.

–Estuvo delicioso Mariposa, supongo que te agradezco por ello, pero no creas que con esto ya me agradas * Dice Joe seriamente.

– ¡Descuida, de todas no necesito un profesor de segunda! ¡Es broma! * Dice Nino con cierta burla.

– ¡Antes de saber qué tipo de profesor necesitas, primero necesitas un cerebro! ¡Es broma! Jejejeje * Dice Joe con ironía y burla devolviéndole la broma a Nino que la irrita enormemente por dentro queriendo hacer trizas a Joe por eso, pero se esfuerza por mantener una falsa sonrisa, esto genera una gota de sudor en la nuca de los presentes, pero luego la misma se tranquiliza y pone una sonrisa calmada.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI&t=31s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg&t=5s**** }**

– ¡No te preocupes, solo una cosa! * Dijo Nino haciendo una sonrisa fría.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta relajado Joe.

– ¡Bye Bye! * Dice Nino haciendo con su mano derecha una señal de despedida a lo que Joe la mira confundido por un tiempo, y pasado 1 minuto, no sucede nada.

– ¿Bye Bye? ¿Acaso quieres aprender inglés, o tu falta de cerebro hace que pierdas el juicio? Creo que es lo segundo * Dice Joe de forma relajada y Nino amplia los ojos.

–"¡Le puse una droga que hace dormir en su bebida, pero no surte efecto, es imposible!" * Dice Nino sorprendida.

–Me llevaré las bandejas, estamos perdiendo tiempo a lo tonto * Dice sin emoción Miku llevándose las bandejas vacías y dentro los vasos también ya vacíos, Joe asiente ante esto calmadamente y luego de que esta regresa y se sienta este se dispone a empezar, pero en eso suena el teléfono de la casa atendiendo Nino hablando con quien llamó.

– ¡Yotsuba, los del equipo de la escuela tendrán un partido de baloncesto y les falta un miembro para completar un equipo que tendrá un encuentro hoy en la cumbre deportiva, y como saben que eres muy buena en los deportes, dicen que requieren de tus servicios! * Dice alegre Nino, aunque claramente con intenciones de estropear el día de estudio.

– ¡¿En serio, Justo ahora?! * Dice Yotsuba algo ansiosa y en eso voltea a ver a Joe.

–Pero…*Decía Yotsuba dudosa.

–Escuché que uno de las 5 miembros del club se lastimó algún hueso por lo que no será capaz de practicar en la cumbre, que mala suerte * Dice Nino poniendo una falsa expresión de tristeza mirando a Joe quien increíblemente estaba tranquilo.

– ¡Lo siento Yabuki-san, pero no puedo abandonar a ese equipo que necesita mi ayuda! * Dice Yotsuba disponiéndose a irse, lo cual hacía que Nino ponga una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg&t=5s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=ayFVgUsMfwc&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=5**** }**

–Tú no te iras Yotsuba, eso lo sé, hoy vas a estudiar * Dice Joe con una sonrisa relajada mirando a Nino quien se sorprende.

– ¡Pero Yabuki-san, soy la única que puede hacer esto, y si necesitan mi ayuda no puedo ignorarlas! * Dice Yotsuba desesperada.

– ¡Yotsuba, déjame decirte una cosa, este año no solo aprenderás lo que yo te enseñaré en las clases que te daré, sino también entenderás que ni tú ni nadie es del todo indispensable, y que estás expuesta al ser superada incluso en tu propia especialidad! * Dice Joe con una sonrisa de determinación sorprendiendo dichas palabras a todas, especialmente a Yotsuba.

En eso al mismo tiempo mientras Joe hablaba, iba caminando hacia las del equipo de basquetbol que de la escuela una misteriosa joven morena aparentando ser afroamericana pero con un muy bien desarrollado y atlético cuerpo, con un peinado en forma de cola caballo, bello rostro y ojos negros vistiendo una ropa deportiva de hacer ejercicio llevando un bolso deportivo en el hombro derecho; la misma aparentemente al llegar les decía algo a las necesitadas de una miembro para jugar.

– ¡Tonto! ¡¿Estás insinuando que hay alguien mejor que Yotsuba en los deportes en la misma escuela?! * Dice Nino sonriendo con burla.

–No dije que sea alguien mejor que Yotsuba, solo digo que está expuesta a ello y que no es del todo indispensable como ella y ustedes piensan * Dice Joe con una sonrisa relajada, Nino quería responder pero justo en ese momento volvió a sonar el mismo teléfono extrañando a Nino, atendiendo la misma y al escuchar lo que le decían amplió los ojos poniendo un rostro de disgusto para que luego cortara la llamada no sin antes agradecer a regañadientes a quien llamó.

– ¡¿Eran ellas, que te dijeron?! * Preguntó preocupada Yotsuba.

–Dijeron que lamentaban molestarte, pero que por suerte justo ahora consiguieron una quinto miembro en el equipo que reemplazará a la lesionada por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte, pero agradeciéndote que siempre estás a disposición por ayudarles * Dijo con molestia y a regañadientes Nino y esto generó una sonrisa relajada y gustosa en Joe al demostrar que tenía al menos en parte razón.

–Oh Bueno, espero que les vaya bien con la chica que entró al equipo para este juego, entonces aprovecharé para estudiar * Dijo Yotsuba con una sonrisa nerviosa, en eso Nino miró a Joe con el ceño fruncido.

–"¡Este maldito, él sabía que algo así pasaría, él sabe algo, estoy segura!" * Dice molesta mentalmente Nino.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=ayFVgUsMfwc&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=5**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack { **** watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=2**** }**

En eso Joe decide aplaudir.

–¡Muy bien, perdimos demasiado tiempo, hagamos esto rápido ya que es sábado, y supongo que tienen otras cosas que quieran hacer, yo también de hecho y no voy a estar en esto todo el día! * Dice en voz alta y serio Joe asintiendo Yotsuba y Miku, Itsuki aunque estudiaba por su cuenta, prestaba atención aunque no miraba lo que ocurría.

– ¡Para empezar, Yotsuba y Miku, quiero que me digan cuál es su peor materia, y es eso lo primero que les enseñaré! * Dice Joe en voz alta y seria de forma estricta extrañando a Miku y Yotsuba.

– ¿Pero no deberíamos ir primero de menor a mayor en dificultad? * Pregunta Miku confundida y sin emoción.

– ¡Claro que no, eso hacen los débiles perdedores sin espíritu, cuando tienes varios problemas y fallas, primero debes resolver la más difícil y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a lo más fácil, solo así realmente avanzarás! ¡Ya que una vez que hayas conseguido librarte de la peor dificultad, estarás mentalmente y psicológicamente más capacitado de vencer a obstáculos menores, si lo haces al revés como dices, perderás más tiempo, y aunque no lo digan, sé perfectamente que odian estudiar, y que piensan que es una mierda, pues para librarse de esta mierda más rápido es que deben hacerlo de ese modo, yo lo hago así y me fue bien, y si yo puedo, ustedes también! *Dice Joe de forma estricta, pero a la vez también de forma motivacional y con determinación, ganándose la atención no solo de quienes iban a estudiar con él, sino que también de Itsuki, Ichika y hasta Nino quienes miran detenidamente lo que hará Joe.

– ¡Díganme cuál es su peor materia, y por ser el primer día solo estudiaremos eso, muéstrenme sus exámenes para saber qué tan mal les fue, y no solo de ese examen hecho en la escuela, sino de los últimos hechos en la escuela de donde vinieron, y saquen los libros, cuadernos que tengan que ver con la peor materia que tienen! ¡Voy a pulir sus cerebros para que puedan aprobar todas sus materias! * Dice Joe de forma determinada sorprendiendo a todas.

– ¡¿Todas, no crees que exageras y mucho?! * Dice Ichika sorprendida pensando que Joe decía un disparate.

– ¡Claro que no, esto debe ser pan comido para ustedes, pero no saben cómo estudiar, eso es lo que voy a instruirles aquí, no seré su tutor eternamente, pero voy ayudarles a cambiar esa errónea forma de pensar dejándose vencer ante las dificultades! ¡Escuchen esto, y va para todas, porque va a ayudarlas no solo en los estudios sino en la vida! * Dice Joe con determinación ganándose la atención de las 5 Quintillizas disponiéndose a decirles algo muy importante.

–¡La vida puede ponerte paredes y te hace pensar que es imposible de romper para atravesarlas, haciéndote creer que lo mejor es rendirse y buscar opciones de consuelo, lo cual es basura, ustedes son jóvenes llenos de vida, y con los métodos adecuados pueden lograr atravesar cualquier pared que esta vida de porquería les ponga! ¡Así es como se debe intentar superar realmente las dificultades con intención de ganar!* Dice Joe con seriedad, recordando las palabras que solía decirle su mentor y padre adoptivo.

Las palabras de Joe dejando con la boca abierta a las cinco ya que Joe con esta frase adoptada de su mentor, no solo les da una lección para el estudio, sino para la vida en sí, Nino quien es la más negativa de las 5 se disponía a intentar minimizar lo grandioso de esa frase.

– ¡Eso es absurdo y cursi! ¡¿Realmente piensas que algo así serv…?! * Iba a decir Nino, pero fue interrumpida por otra de las Quintillizas.

– ¡Cambié de opinión, también estudiaré con ustedes, si me lo permiten! * Dice Ichika con determinación sorprendiendo a las demás ya que la misma suele ser muy perezosa en cuanto al estudio.

– ¡¿Ichika, estás segura, no quieres hacer algo más, no pensabas que estudiar es lo más aburrido que hay?! * Pregunta sorprendida Nino.

–Tal vez estudiar con él no sea tan aburrido, además sería más aburrido no hacer nada, o hacer lo de siempre * Dice con una sonrisa Ichika.

–Es una buena decisión Ichika * Dice con una sonrisa Miku.

– ¡Sí, Ichika se unió al equipo de estudio! * Dice alegre y animada Yotsuba.

–"Este chico vulgar es terco, esas palabras, me cuesta creer en ellas hasta que demuestre que puede hacer como tutor" * Dice Itsuki en su mente mirando fijamente a Joe quien sonríe a su estilo badas.

–"¡Maldito, pero son solo palabras, me quedaré a observar y con su mal genio empezará a perder la paciencia cuando sus ridículos métodos de enseñanzas no funcionen, entonces perderá el apoyo de esas tres y me reiré en la cara!" * Dice molesta Nino mentalmente mientras observa fijamente a Joe.

– ¡Muy bien, empecemos de una maldita vez! * Grita Joe sonriendo al estilo badas.

– ¡Sí! * Gritan con determinación y sonriendo Ichika, Miku y Yotsuba haciendo tal como Joe les dijo sacando sus materiales que tienen que ver con las materias más flojas que cada una posee y finalmente empezando sus estudios ante la atenta mirada de Nino e Itsuki.

La peor materia de Ichika es Ingles, la de Miku es Japonés y la de Yotsuba es Matemáticas por lo que son las materias que se disponen a estudiar hoy poniendo su máximo esfuerzo gracias a la motivación de Joe(ya irán comprendiendo que su metodología es muy distinta a la de Futarou que primero les hacía concentrarse en hacer lo mejor posible en las especialidades que ya tenían y luego ir de menor a mayor en las materias dificultosas, causa principal por la que reprobaron la primera vez y pues esta metodología de estudiar primero las más difíciles, y luego llegar a las más fáciles considero claramente que es más efectiva, lo digo por experiencia propia XD)

**Fin de Soundtrack { **** watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=2**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=6KSln8t5aj4&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=7**** }**

Joe ponía un sorprendente gran empeño en enseñarles a las tres enseñándoles incluso de primera mano enseñándoles a cada una sus dudas que son muchas, Joe ayudaba a Ichika con los pronombres, las oraciones en Ingles, y las palabras, aconsejándole que use como ayuda las películas así como las canciones con subtítulos, el mismo le traducía todo lo que hacían y le enseñaba a pronunciar las palabras.

–¡Además de todo esto, una cosa más, noto que pones una expresión de pesimismo en tu rostro cuando esto se va poniendo más difícil, no hagas eso, tú eres fuerte, no te rindas hasta que acabe, hasta que suene la campana, hacer eso en un examen es la muerte, y tú no puedes morir hasta que realmente estés muerta! ¡¿Entendiste?! * Dice de forma estricta pero motivadora en voz alta.

– ¡Sí, tienes razón! * Dice Ichika motivada y seria sorprendiendo a Itsuki y Nino ya que ella suele ser la más floja y pesimista con los estudios, y al parecer está consiguiendo resolver los ejercicios de Ingles que tanto le costaban, al menos varios ellos.

–¡Yotsuba, te apresuras demasiado en los ejercicios y te saltas pasos importantes, debes controlar más lo que haces, a veces los ejercicios no son tan sencillos como parecen poniéndote ciertas trampas al parecerse a otros más fáciles, pero los signos cambian por completo el resultado e incluso la operación para resolverlos, debes controlar cada leve detalle de las operaciones que haces, pero más que nada mirar fijamente el ejercicio que tienes para resolverlos, por ahora tomate tu tiempo, sin embargo debes aprender a hacerlo rápido y de forma eficiente, en los deportes también se piensan y resuelve rápido, debes aprender a hacer también eso aquí! * Dice Joe explicándole a Yotsuba de forma seria quien asiente de forma sonriente, pero con determinación y seriedad siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones.

–¡Miku, debes analizar las palabras, lo que realmente te pide cada ejercicio y usa como base justamente el ejercicio para hacerlo de forma eficiente, de esa forma irás comprendiendo que es lo que debes escribir, y debes analizarlo profundamente, sin miedo a equivocarte! * Dice Joe instruyendo a Miku asintiendo la Kuudere con determinación.

– ¡No no, Yotsuba, usar la operación más larga posible así porque sí no te dará el resultado todo el tiempo, ve a lo seguro, pero efectivo! * Dice Joe instruyendo a Yotsuba quien asiente corrigiendo la operación errónea y esta vez haciéndola de forma correcta asintiendo Joe.

–El orden es distinto en inglés Ichika en esta parte, pero en el resto está en su mayor parte bien * Indicando Joe el error a Ichika asintiendo esta, corrigiéndolo y poniéndolo en el orden correcto mostrándole a Joe quien levanta el pulgar derecho en señal de que está bien.

– ¡Miku, en esta parte debes usar tu entendimiento profundo, pero no debe desviarse de lo que te pide en lo absoluto! * Dice Joe asintiendo Miku haciendo lo que dicho ejercicio le pide en cuanto a explicar la profundidad de una frase en 5 líneas con tal cantidad de palabras.

Y así Joe enseñaba de una forma dura a las 3, pero increíblemente a pesar de lo muy difícil que les resultaba en principio a cada una, Joe estaba descubriendo sus fallas y les estaba ayudando de apoco y con mucho empeño a resolverlas, pero lo que era más efectivo es la forma motivadora, fuerte y claro en que les hablaba lo cual generaba enorme sorpresa tanto en Itsuki y Nino ya que ambas no podían creer que él tuviera ese tipo de virtud teniendo en cuenta la personalidad que tiene, aunque quizás es justamente eso lo que lo hace efectivo, ya que él las insta a revelarse contra las dificultades que quiere aprisionarlas.

–"¡¿Es el mismo tipo arrogante y burlón que conozco?!" * Dice sorprendida Itsuki.

–"¡Tiene que ser una broma, se supone que es un tutor de segunda, un estudiante como nosotras, un simple vago, me niego a aceptar esto y tragarme mis palabras!" * Dice molesta y apretando los dientes con molestia Nino, ya que entre mejor haga su trabajo, la estadía de Joe en la casa estaba más que asegurada.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=6KSln8t5aj4&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=7**** }**

Y luego de varias horas finalmente terminaron de estudiar por hoy respirando agitadamente, pero sonriendo felices.

– ¡Que agotador, pero lo logramos terminar hoy! * Dice sonriendo aliviada Ichika.

– ¡Sí, lo hicimos, y en un día hemos aprendido mucho! * Dice alegre Yotsuba.

–Pude entender varias cosas que no comprendía a pesar de ser muy difíciles * Dice sin emoción pero sonriendo Miku.

–Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, es mejor que ahora descansen y hagan lo que sea que quieran para relajarse **'Después de todo es Sábado' *** Dice Joe con una sonrisa relajada, aunque esto último fue una clara indirecta a Nino quien pone una expresión de molestia.

– ¡Sí, Gracias Rocky Joe!" * Dicen las tres quintillizas sonrientes al mismo tiempo, sonrojando un poco a Joe, quien voltea.

– ¡Hmph! No exageren, además ustedes deben repasar por sí mismas lo que estudien conmigo, iremos estudiando también las otras materias, desde en la que les va más mal, hasta en la que les va mejor, la idea es que aprueben todas las materias de alguna forma, pero deben lograrlo, sus épocas de fracasadas en los estudios ha terminado, y sus épocas de ganadoras empieza ahora, no lo olviden * Dice Joe seriamente.

– ¡Sí Maestro! * Dicen las tres sonriendo e inclinándose cortésmente, pero esto solo incomodaba a Joe, al mismo tiempo que dejaba en shock a Itsuki, y causando serias molestias a Nino.

– ¡Muy bien Chicas, vayamos a almorzar afuera y divirtámonos un poco! ¡¿Vienen Itsuki y Nino?! * Dice animada Yotsuba.

–Yo no, me quedaré aquí por ahora, diviértanse chicas * Dice sonriendo nerviosa Itsuki.

–Yo no tengo ganas, me quedaré aquí * Dice de mal humor Nino.

–Una lástima, y ¿tú Joe? * Pregunta sonriendo Ichika.

–Yo no tengo hambre ahora, iré al cuarto a hacer algo * Dice Joe relajado asintiendo las tres y yéndose juntas, luego Joe fue a su cuarto sin mediar palabras con Itsuki y Nino quienes lo observaban.

– ¡Oye Itsuki, no importa lo que diga, no lo aceptaré no confiaré en él, y sus métodos son locos, no funcionan ¿verdad?! * Dice molesta Nino.

–Eh * Dice itsuki dudosa y nerviosa extrañando a Nino, y en eso ve que en su cuaderno estuvo está anotando toda la clase que Joe les dio a las tres molestándose bastante.

– ¡Itsuki! ¡¿Por qué estás anotando su clase de segunda, acaso estás siendo una traidora?! * Dice Nino molesta en voz alta poniendo nerviosa a Itsuki.

–N ¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Solo estaba protegiendo a nuestras hermanas para que no les enseñara de mala forma, por eso lo estaba controlando, por eso lo anoté todo, para evaluarlo, después de todo papá le ha de pagar por esto ¿no?! * Dice nerviosa Itsuki, aunque claramente estaba mintiendo.

– ¡Como sea, hay algo de lo que cociné ayer, almuerza eso, yo no tengo hambre, me voy a mi cuarto! * Dice Nino molesta asintiendo Itsuki llevándose también todas sus cosas de estudio a su cuarto, y así solo los tres quedaron en la casa, lo cual traería ciertos problemas.

* * *

**/Cuarto de Nino/**

Nino estaba apretando los dientes con ira.

– ¡Maldita sea, le di una droga para dormir, estoy segura que se la di! ¡¿Cómo es posible que a este sucio vago no le hiciera efecto?! ¡Este miserable puso de su parte a Miku, Ichika y Yotsuba; e incluso sentí dudas en Itsuki ahora luego de su método de enseñanza! ¡Pero yo no soy como ellas, estoy segura de que es un farsante, haré lo que sea para que se vaya de aquí! * Dice muy molesta Nino.

En eso la misma tuvo una idea sacando su celular y marcándole a alguien.

– ¡Hola, Yuniko, no estoy muy bien, tengo un problema con un imbécil a quien papá trajo a la casa y quiero obligarlo a que se vaya voluntariamente de aquí! * Dice molesta Nino por teléfono a una amiga suya quien también le habla algo preocupada por ella.

– ¡No, no me tocó un pelo ni quiso propasarse ni nada, pero es muy molesto e insoportable, arruina la paz en esta casa y en esta casa no hay lugar para él! ¡Es un maleducado abusivo que no respeta nada, habla con tu hermano Rikishi, dile lo que pasa e incluso exagérala lo que quieras para que envíe a sus amigos a encargarse de él, solo para que vea que debe irse o asumir las consecuencias! * Dice Nino seriamente respondiéndole así su amiga por teléfono.

– ¿Se va a poder? ¡Eso es perfecto, siempre puedo contar contigo mi querida amiga, avísame cuando esté todo listo para que te envíe el pago para tu hermano y que acordemos cuando lo harán, que le den su merecido a este engreído, Muchas Gracias! ¡Adios! * Dice Nino sonriendo feliz para luego poner una sonrisa maliciosa luego de colgar la llamada.

–Jejejeje ¡Sucio vago, tu estadía aquí será muy corta ya que huirás como un perro callejero herido y miedoso, ese espíritu que muestras te lo voy a quebrar para que muestres a mis hermanas el farsante que eres, en esta casa no hay lugar para ti y nunca lo habrá! * Dice Nino con una sonrisa maliciosa demostrando que puede ser bastante tramposa cuando se lo propone.

* * *

**/Cuarto de Joe/**

Joe al entrar a su cuarto estaba bastante adormecido con los ojos entrecerrados, la realidad es que la droga que le dio Nino si le hacía efecto, pero él se estuvo aguantando y disimulando todo este tiempo con una gigantesca fuerza de voluntad, pero ya no podía más desplomándose en la cama boca para abajo.

– ¡Desgraciada Nino, sabía que le pusiste algo a lo que me diste, mi cabeza me da vueltas e incluso me da jaqueca de tanto aguantar, pero ya no puedo más! ¡Intentaste sabotearme, esto no quedará así, grandísima tonta! * Dice Joe molesto sin fuerzas para posteriormente quedarse profundamente dormido luego de aguantar por varias horas el sueño y siempre mostrándose motivado la mayor cantidad de tiempo para disimular el sueño.

Esto, sumado a lo que planea Nino solo hará que la relación entre ambos esté más lejos que cerca de mejorar.

* * *

**/Cuarto de Itsuki/**

La misma tenía todo las notas que tomó de la case de Joe a sus hermanas.

– ¡No puedo creer que él lo haya hecho tan bien, no le invadió el miedo, se ganó el respeto de mis hermanas en menos de 24 horas aquí! * Dijo Itsuki ampliando sus ojos de sorpresa.

–Es desagradable y vulgar, siempre se está burlando de mí pero… * Dice Itsuki con cierta tristeza.

–Puso mucho empeño y predisposición para enseñarles a mis hermanas, y a motivarlas, no puedo negar eso aunque él no me agrade * Dice Itsuki con una expresión de tristeza.

– ¿Y sí realmente solo empezamos con el pie izquierdo? ¡No, él debería disculparse por tratarme sí! Sin embargo * Dice Itsuki dudando de sí misma si realmente está en lo correcto desconfiando tanto en alguien que en pocas horas, logró lo que ningún maestro u tutor logró en años sobre esas 3 chicas.

–Joe Yabuki ¿Si intento arreglar las cosas contigo, me enseñarías Historia? * Dice Itsuki dubitativa.

¿Estará pensando en tomar ella la iniciativa para intentar hacer las paces con Joe?

* * *

**/Sala de la Casa/**

Y así varias horas de la tarde del sábado Ichika, Miku y Yotsuba salieron a divertirse, Itsuki y Nino se quedaron en sus cuartos mientras Joe dormía en el suyo, y luego de un tiempo Nino fue a tomar un baño, para después de hacerlo se quedó en la sala envuelta en una toalla completamente desnuda por alguna razón (y no, no sé cuál es esa razón por si preguntan, quizás tenga calor XD).

Por su parte justo ahora Joe acababa de despertar bostezando un poco.

– ¡Mi cabeza aún me da vueltas, espero que Miku y los demás no hayan vuelto, porque tengo cosas que decirle a esa grandísima tonta! * Dice Joe molesto mientras salía de su cuarto dispuesto a reclamarle a Nino el haberlo drogado, y en eso notó que Nino estaba amoldándose el cabello con sus moños de mariposas.

–"¡Ahí está, y está envuelta en una toalla, pero eso no va a detenerme, estoy de muy mal humor!" * Dice Joe en su mente.

– ¿Eres tú Itsuki, por favor, podrías pasarme mis lentes de contactos que están sobre el estante? * Dice Nino calmadamente con Joe notando que la misma tenía mala vista sin ellos por lo que no sería lo mismo si le hablara en estas condiciones, así que decidió traerles los lentes de contactos, y sin embargo no lograba encontrarlos.

– ¿Itsuki, estás molesta por llamarte traidora? ¡Lo siento, pero esto no es ni culpa tuya, ni culpa mía, es culpa de ese sucio vago invasor que recibió órdenes de nuestro padre viniendo en esta casa como si nada, no soporto tenerlo aquí, ahora Miku, Ichika y Yotsuba lo están aceptando, pero tú no deberías ceder ante eso, porque yo nunca lo aceptaré, esta casa solo nos pertenece a nosotras 5, no hay lugar para él aquí, y además..! *Iba a seguir diciendo Nino pero Joe no aguantó más.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=I_3ZRS24t0Q&t=28s**** }**

– ¡Cállate Grandísima Tonta y toma tus malditos lentes de contacto! * Grita Joe con furia dejando en shock a Nino, pasándole Joe sus lentes a Nino quien estaba incrédula por lo que escuchó, pensando que solo lo imaginaba, pero al ponerse los lentes de contactos pudo confirmar que era Joe.

– ¡Tú, maldito pervertido, te quedaste callado mirándome así mientras yo creía que eras Itsuki! * Dice en voz alta molesta Nino, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Joe no la miraba con lujuria en lo absoluto, sino con ira, Joe ni ponía atención a su cuerpo en estos momentos, sino a su rostro, realmente estaba muy molesto ya que para alguien como él que entrena mucho, que alguien lo drogue es intolerable.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a drogarme maldita?! ¡Intentaste hacerme quedar mal con tus hermanas usando un truco sucio, usando drogas! ¡¿Se te zafó un tornillo?! * Dice Joe en voz alta muy molesto, ganas no le faltan para incluso llegar tan lejos como para golpear a Nino, pero se contenía lo que podía ya que él nunca había hecho algo así, la propia Nino se mostraba intimidada, pero aun así decidió no retroceder.

– ¡Sí, te drogué, para que te quedaras dormido y que mis hermanas pensaran que a ti mismo te da pereza enseñar! * Dice Nino enojada.

– ¡A mí sí me da pereza enseñar! * Dice Joe en voz alta y molesto sorprendiendo a Nino.

– ¡¿A sí, entonces porque lo haces, por dinero?! *Dice molesta Nino.

–¡Claro que no, esto no se trata de dinero, esto se trata de palabra y honor, soy un hombre, y para un hombre como yo que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto, el mayor tesoro que tiene es su palabra, di mi palabra que enseñaría a cualquiera de ustedes que quiera que lo haga, y eso haré! * Dice Joe en voz alta con determinación sorprendiendo de nuevo a Nino.

– ¡¿Palabra, como cuando aquella que vez que nos conocimos dijiste que me ayudarías, y al final solo te burlaste de mí?! * Dice molesta Nino.

– ¡Jeh! ¡Eso era distinto, yo no te lo prometí, ni te hablé enserio, eras muy arrogante y bocona por lo que quise jugarte una broma, pero esto es muy diferente, esto lo prometí y no pienso retroceder! * Dice Joe con determinación, pero Nino seguía desconfiando.

– ¡Ja! ¡No me importa, incluso si fuera así yo no te aceptaré nunca! ¡Porque esta casa solo nos pertenece a las 5, no hay lugar pa…!* Dice en voz alta y molesta Nino pero siendo interrumpida por un Joe.

– ¡A la mierda con esa basura repetitiva y cliché que siempre dices, ya te lo dije cuando llegué aquí, no me interesa tener o no un lugar aquí, la cuestión es que estoy aquí! * Dice Joe en voz alta mandando a callar a Nino quien iba a decir el mismo discurso de siempre.

– ¡Y yo no nací para ser aceptado ni por ti, ni por tus hermanas, ni por tu padre, ni por nadie! ¡En esta asquerosa vida no nacimos para ser aceptado por el mundo, sino para aceptar como es este mundo y enfrentarlo de frente! ¡Pero lo más importante, la aceptación que más importa, es la de uno mismo, yo soy Rocky Joe Yabuki, y yo me acepto, solo eso me importa! * Dice en voz alta Joe con mucha determinación dejando sin palabras a Nino, quien no sabía cómo responder, ella miraba sus ojos y son los de un tigre que ha experimentado de todo, pero se ha hecho fuerte y no le teme a nada.

– ¡Cállate, te sacaré como sea de aquí, no dejaré que te metas en nuestras vidas! * Grita Nino con furia golpeando con furia el estante por lo que en eso una pila de libros estaba por caerle en la cabeza a la misma, pero Joe lo vio lanzándose a impedirlo, pero tropezando, cayendo encima de Nino, sin embargo en el proceso lanzó un puñetazo izquierdo con el que mandó a volar casi todos los libros, menos uno pequeño, pero que tenía una punta metálica filosa que se le incrustó en la parte trasera de la mano, sin embargo cayó en una posición comprometedora con Nino quien quedó sin ropa, la misma posición era como si él quisiera aprovecharse de ella.

– ¡¿Qué haces, pervertido?! * Dice Nino gritando.

–"¡Oh no, si alguien nos ve!" * Dice Joe serio en su mente, pero con una rapidez mental vio que un celular iba a apuntar hacia ellos para sacarles una foto que si caía en manos de la propia Nino, sería su final, por lo que con la máxima velocidad que pudo se quitó de la mano el pequeño libro y lo lanzó rápidamente sobre el celular justo cuando la persona iba a sacar esa foto altamente comprometedora y perjudicial cayendo el celular con el libro en cima al suelo, salvándose por poco Joe gracias a sus instintos de boxeador anticipándose al movimiento de la otra persona quien quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión y del susto de que a esa distancia Joe le mandó volar el celular con un libro.

– ¿Qué intentabas hacer idiota? * Dice Joe fríamente habiéndose puesto de pie y apartado de Nino quien se envolvió de vuelta con su toalla, y la persona que intentó tomar a Joe una foto que lo hacía quedar extremadamente mal a él, se trataba de la otra hermana con quien se lleva mal, Itsuki, quien no salía del shock.

– ¡Responde! * Dice Joe en voz alta molesto haciendo que Itsuki salga del trance.

– ¡Yo solo iba a tomarte una foto infraganti porque estabas haciéndole algo indecente a mi hermana! * Dice con el ceño fruncido y de forma seria Itsuki.

– ¡¿Sabes que esa foto no sería calificada como simplemente indecente y que me pasaría algo mucho peor que simplemente salir de esta casa, o una multa, verdad?! * Dice molesto Joe.

– ¡Pues sería tu culpa por intentar hacerle eso a mi hermana! * Dice molesta Itsuki.

–¡¿En serio, no será que tú con tu hermana planearon esto, para acusarme con la policía de acoso, y así campantemente enviándome a prisión mientras ustedes vivían felices de la vida habiéndose librado de mí de la manera más sucia y tramposa?! * Pregunta Joe de forma seria y molesta, sorprendiendo a Itsuki.

– ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! * Dice Itsuki exaltada.

–No te creo, me decepcionas Itsuki, te creía alguien arrogante, engreída e infantil, pero al menos de las dos, pensé que tú tenías algo de honor por el cuál tus hermanas te respetan, ahora veo que ellas se equivocan, ambas son tal para cual * Dice Joe de forma seria golpeando en el corazón a Itsuki con estas palabras.

– ¡Bah! ¡El honor no importa si queremos defender la unión de las 5 que tú vienes a destruir sucio vago! ¡¿Qué tal si te vas por ahí y dejas de molestar con tus cursilerías, y de paso procura no volver?! * Pregunta Nino con molestia y algo de burla.

–Por primera vez dices algo cierto, me voy de aquí e iré a entretenerme, porque aquí con ustedes sí que es un ambiente asfixiante, volveré en la noche * Dice Joe molesto dirigiéndose a la salida retirándose así de la casa dejando pensativa a Itsuki.

–Es una pena que no pudiste sacar esa foto, con eso en nuestro poder, expulsar a ese sucio de nuestra casa hubiera sido muy fácil * Dice Nino fastidiada.

– ¿Nino, dime la verdad, realmente él quiso propasarse contigo? * Preguntó seria Itsuki.

– ¡Claro que no, si lo hubiera intentado, le hubiera arrancado las manos a mordiscos y lo hubiera matado! Creo que el torpe solo se resbaló* Dice Nino molesta sorprendiendo a Itsuki.

– ¡¿Entonces estarías dispuesta a acusar falsamente a Joe de un crimen aun corriendo el riesgo de enviarlo a prisión, solo para sacarlo de nuestras vidas?! * Pregunta sorprendida e incrédula Itsuki al saber que tan lejos está dispuesta a llegar su hermana.

–No sé, no lo descarto, sería su culpa por ser terco y quedarse aquí a pesar de mis advertencias, iré a vestirme * Dice Nino de forma fría dejando en shock a Itsuki por el comportamiento de su hermana, e incluso sentía culpa por haber pensado así de Joe, ya que si bien es sumamente desagradable, arrogante y vulgar, de esto era claramente inocente por lo que se da cuenta de lo mucho que pudo haber perjudicado a Joe.

En eso Itsuki recoge su celular que tenía en su pantalla pequeño rastro de sangre dándose cuenta de que venía de la punta del pequeño libro que arrojó Joe, en eso recordó la imagen mental de cuando Joe estaba sobre su hermana, y es que su puño justo en eso momento mandó a volar libros, pero en principio ella no le puso atención a esto, pero ahora sí, por lo que lo había entendido, Joe salvó a su hermana de sufrir serios daños en la cabeza, principalmente si ese libro se le caía allí, incluso este hiriéndose la mano para hacerlo.

– ¡El salvó a Nino, por eso cayó sobre ella! ¡Y se hirió su propia mano! * Dice Itsuki empezando a derramar pequeñas lágrimas al finalmente comprender su error, y por sobre todo que esto hace que las palabras que usó Joe para con ella tengan más impacto.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=I_3ZRS24t0Q&t=28s**** }**

* * *

**/Cuarto de Nino/**

–Sí, el salió ahora en la calle, dile que lo busquen en estas cercanías, sé que lo encontrarán pronto, denle su merecido a ese vago, avísenme si lo encuentran, yo personalmente quiero ver como lo hacen * Dice fríamente por teléfono Nino poniendo finalmente en marcha el plan para hacerle algo a Joe que le den ganas de irse para siempre.

Poco tiempo después Nino dijo a Itsuki que saldría con sus amigas yendo así a ver qué tal lo hacían los sujetos que por medio de su amiga y el hermano de esta por lo cual su intención era verlo todo a escondidas.

* * *

**/Con Joe en las calles de la ciudad/**

Rocky Joe iba caminando solo por las calles silbando mientras pensaba en la discusión que tuvo con Nino e Itsuki.

–"Esas dos son complicadas, lo peor es que para cumplir mi propósito de pelear contra el vejete Nakano, también debo enseñarles a las dos, pero no puedo obligarlas, ni me interesa hacerlo" * Dice Joe en su mente pensativo, en eso un trío de sujetos con aspectos de pandilleros al verlo se dirigió hacia él.

– ¡Oye ¿Eres Rocky Joe Yabuki?! * Pregunta uno de los 3 sujetos que era algo alto y calvo con algo de barba aparentando los 20 años.

–Sí, que quieres * Dice Joe relajado.

– ¡Nos enviaron para echarte a patadas de la casa de los Nakano, promete que te iras de esa casa y no te haremos nada chiquillo! * Dice el sujeto calvo, mientras sus acompañantes también lucían amenazantes aunque no igualándolo a él en altura, pero superando a Joe; y sin que él lo sepa, Nino había llegado al lugar para observar detrás de un muro.

–"¡Esos gorilas seguramente lo intimidarán, según mi amiga los 3 son boxeadores amateurs, así que un sucio vago como él no tiene oportunidad!"* Decía Nino sonriendo maliciosamente en su mente creyendo que Joe se acobardaría ante los tres grandulones, pero este solo cerró los ojos en silencio para luego empezar a reír.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=4q5eZJom27k&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=8**** }**

– ¡Jia jajajaajajaja, Jia jajajajajajaja! * Reía Joe a carcajadas sorprendiendo a Nino y a los 3 sujetos.

– ¡¿Acaso te burlas de nosotros enano?! * Dice el calvo molesto.

– ¡Claro que sí, ustedes creen estúpidamente al igual que el idiota que los contrató que pueden intimidarme de esa forma, me pareció muy divertido ese chiste! * Dice Joe riendo y provocando molestia no solo en los 3, sino también en la propia Nino que estaba escuchando.

– ¡Maldito arrogante, muchachos ataquen! * Ordena el calvo con los demás asintiendo corriendo hacia Joe quien puso en posición defensiva poniendo sus brazos en forma de X y cuando los boxeadores le tiraban los golpes, el mismo los esquivaba a una gran velocidad, sirviéndole de ventaja ser más pequeño que los tres pugilistas amateurs quienes increíblemente no podían acertarle un golpe y si lo hacían, este los bloqueaba con sus brazos en esa posición, incluso si lo rodeaban y hacían de lados opuestos, Joe estaba esquivando sus golpes.

– ¡Maldito enano, solo te mueves como una cucaracha! * Dice molesto el líder tirándole un puñetazo derecho, pero Joe sonriendo al estilo badas lo intercepta dándole un tremendo Jab derecho en toda la cara al más fuerte de los tres.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice el sujeto sangrando en la boca y cayendo completamente noqueado abriendo los ojos en blanco, dejando en shock no solo a los otros dos, sino a la propia Nino.

– ¡Sempai! * Grita otro de los sujetos al ver como noquearon de un solo golpe en la cara a su superior.

– ¡Maldito! * Grita otro de los sujetos tratando de golpear a Joe, pero este esquiva sus golpes sin mucha dificultad para que luego le un tremendo golpe izquierdo en el abdomen al sujeto.

– ¡Buagh! * Grita de dolor el otro sujeto cayendo al suelo noqueado al claramente ser más débil que su sempai quien también perdió.

– ¡Imposible, esto debe ser una broma! * Grita el sujeto dejando a su sempai y yendo para intentar golpear a Joe, pero este bloquea con su mano izquierda y le da un tremendo gancho invertido derecho al costado derecho de su cara derribándolo y noqueándolo, Joe derrotó de un solo golpe a los tres pugilistas amateurs quienes increíblemente aun siendo de un peso superior, no fueron rivales para él que es de peso gallo.

Pero había alguien con los ojos abiertos, era Nino quien no podía creer lo que veían, Joe a quien creía un débil vago charlatán que solo se hacía el fuerte con su actitud ruda y palabras derrotó de solo un golpe a cada uno de los pugilistas amateurs que contrató.

–"¡Esto no puede ser, mis ojos no pueden creer lo que acaban de ver!" * Dice Nino tapándose la boca y ampliando sus hermosos ojos.

– ¡Avísenme si quieren más! * Dice Joe con una sonrisa desafiante, pero en eso se escucharon varias pisadas de otros sujetos que venían, y al parecer eran otros pandilleros, aunque estos aparentaban ser mayores que los boxeadores amateurs, eran 6 y se veían amenazantes.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=4q5eZJom27k&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=8**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=9WC1Wkta_Lw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=11**** }**

–"¡¿Quiénes son ellos, a esos no los contraté?!" * Dice en su mente con miedo Nino, ya que estos lucían más amenazantes que a quienes ella contrató, ya que los mismos solo se vistieron de esa manera para intentar intimidar a Joe no siendo unos pandilleros de verdad, pero es muy distinto el caso de estos 6 que si son pandilleros de verdad.

– ¡Joe Yavuki, hemos venido a cobrártelas todas las que nos has hecho maldito! * Dice el que aparentaba ser el líder siendo algo más alto que Joe usando unos anteojos, el mismo traía un bat de beisbol mientras dos de sus amigos traían unas manoplas y otros dos traían unas cadenas.

– ¿Ustedes otra vez? Oh ya veo, ahora vienen con armas*Dice Joe con una sonrisa desafiante a los pandilleros.

– ¡Sí, y con ello te daremos tu merecido, muchachos ataquen! * Dice en voz alta el sujeto con anteojos con un peinado parecido al de Joe, y así todos van al mismo tiempo a atacar a Joe.

– ¡Ni él podrá contra esto, lo matarán! * Dijo preocupada Nino.

Y así los matones se dirigieron a atacar a Joe, uno de ellos intentó darle un golpe derecho una manopla en la cara, pero inmediatamente Joe lo noquea con un Jab derecho en toda la cara que le causa sangrado en la nariz cayendo al suelo derrotado, otro de ellos intentó golpearlo con su manopla izquierda, pero increíblemente Joe tiene la suficiente fuerza en su antebrazo izquierdo para resistirlo, dándole un tremendo puñetazo derecho en el abdomen que hace escupir saliva casi que vomito al matón cayendo noqueado con los ojos abiertos, sin embargo esto lo aprovecharon quienes traían las cadenas para enredar a Joe con ellas.

– ¡Rayos! * Dice Joe quien no puede zafarse.

–Jajajaja ¡Toma basura! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial el líder con anteojos golpeándole en el costado izquierdo de la cara y el abdomen a Joe.

–Jajajaja ¡Es tu fin Yabuki! * Grita el líder sintiéndose victorioso, pero en eso Joe hace un amague con girar hacia la izquierda, pero luego gira por la derecha logrando zafarse de las cadenas para inmediatamente darle un golpe de jab derecho en la sien noqueándolo instantáneamente cayendo al suelo inconsciente, luego el otro sujeto con cadena intentó golpear a Joe en la cara con dicha cadena, pero Joe lo esquiva haciendo un giro dándose impul para darle un golpe giratorio al costado derecho en la cara del matón haciéndole escupir sangre y caer de cara contra el suelo terminando noqueado.

– ¡Maldito Yabuki! * Grita el supuesto líder con anteojos intentando de vuelta golpear a Joe con su bat, pero este con un Jab izquierdo manda a volar dicha arma dejándolo desarmado a este con una cara de miedo, e inmediatamente Joe le da un tremendo Jab derecho en el costado derecho de la cara haciéndole perder algunos dientes cayendo este noqueado con la boca sangrante.

Todo esto ocurría para mayor shock aún de Nino quien seguía observando como Joe destrozaba a sus rivales, no podía creer como alguien como él que no se ve tan fuerte haya destrozado solo a 8 rivales él solo.

–"¡Esto es imposible! ¡¿Qué clase de sujeto es él, a quien rayos tenemos viviendo en la misma casa?!" * Se pregunta con temor Nino, pero en eso aparece alguien más, quien aparentemente también es otro matón.

–Jejeje ¡¿Así que eres el famoso Rocky Joe Yabuki?! ¡Veo que has derrotado dos veces a mis secuaces, y al ver tu potencial puedo concluir que ellos no eran rivales para ti, pero veamos si puedes conmigo chico! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial y desafiante el sujeto cuya apariencia consistía en la de un hombre con una gabardina y sobrero verde oscuro al igual que su sombrero y zapatos, usaba una camisa marrón con una corbata blanca y unos guantes negros de cuero, era algo musculoso y claramente más alto que Joe aparentando los 30 años, teniendo un peinado parecido al de Joe y fumando un cigarro siendo el verdadero líder de la pandilla.

– ¡Oh vaya! Tú te ves distinto a los demás, así como no creo que ninguno de esos tres sea el líder de ese grupito que derroté anteriormente, tampoco creí que ninguno de estos 5 eran el líder de este grupo, tú ves más fuerte * Dice Joe con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badas, ante lo cual el líder de la segunda pandilla sonríe desafiante.

–Adivinaste, soy el verdadero líder y me llamo Goromaki Gondo, solía trabajar como guardaespaldas vagando por todo el país, pero ahora decidí establecerme por aquí* Dice el llamado Goromaki quitándose su saco y sombrero, y remangándose su camisa, además de arrojar su cigarro que había terminado de fumar poniéndose en guardia preparándose para pelear.

– ¡Interesante, pues empecemos Goromaki! * Dice Joe animado y Goromaki se lanza intentando golpear a Joe, pero este con sus brazos en forma de X bloquea sus golpes a pesar de ser fuertes y luego de esquivar Joe el puñetazo derecho de Goromaki le da un jab izquierdo en el abdomen.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice Goromaki adolorido cayendo al suelo arrodillado.

–Tus golpes son buenos, pero te falta técnica * Dice sonriendo Joe.

– ¡¿Ah sí y que te parece esta técnica?! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Goromaki levantándose y rápidamente dándole un puntapié al mentón de Joe dejándolo desorientado, y tomando el bat de beisbol de su subordinado le da un golpe con el en la cabeza de Joe cayendo este al suelo.

–Jajaja ¡Veo que no es tan fácil hacerte sangrar, pero acabaré contigo! * Dice Goromaki intentando darle otro golpe con el bat, pero Joe tal como se lo hizo a su subordinado, manda a volar el bat de un puñetazo izquierdo, pero Goromaki le da un golpetazo derecho con toda su fuerza en el lado derecho de la cara a Joe provocándole un leve sangrado en su labio, sin embargo, a pesar de dejarle algo aturdido Joe no cae.

– ¡Eres duro chico, pero ya verás! * Dice Goromaki con una sonrisa bestial intentando patear la cabeza de Joe con su pierna derecha, pero Joe lo bloquea con su antebrazo izquierdo e inmediatamente le da un jab derecho en toda la cara al matón.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice el matón Goromaki escupiendo sangre y entonces Joe prepara el último golpe, que resulta ser un gancho izquierdo al mentón al matón haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba para luego este caer de espaldas al suelo derrotado, Joe logró vencer al último de los pandilleros.

–I ¡Increíble, nunca pensé recibir golpes así de fuertes de alguien con el porte de un boxeador peso gallo, creo que no volveré a retarte nunca más, ni tampoco mis subordinados, felicidades, has ganado Rocky Joe! * Dice sonriendo satisfactoriamente Goromaki por haber sido derrotado ante alguien tan fuerte para luego perder el conocimiento.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=9WC1Wkta_Lw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=11**** }**

Joe luego de esto dio un suspiro limpiándose las heridas.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=lZpJPfRuaTA&t=34s**** }**

– ¡Maldición, solo esto me faltaba, debo ocultar estas heridas a esas quintillizas, sin embargo creo que me divertí bastante, me ayudó a quitarme el malhumor que tenía por culpa de esa grandísima tonta y de la que debe joderse! Jejejeje * Dice Joe riendo gustoso, ya que efectivamente la discusión que tuvo con Nino y también con Itsuki lo pusieron de mal humor, pero haber peleado con estos 9 sujetos le devolvió el estado de ánimo ya que este es el verdadero habitad de Joe, las peleas, cosa que sería determinante para su futuro.

* * *

**/Más tarde en la noche en la Residencia Nakano/**

Joe se había limpiado sus heridas y usaba gabardina para intentar ocultar las heridas leves sumado a moretones que tiene en su cara, el mismo toca el timbre y quien le atiende es Itsuki, una persona a quien Joe no tenía deseos de ver, la misma sin mediar palabra solo se hace un lado para que él pase poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro, Joe haciendo lo posible para no mirarla pasa de largo de ella ocultando su cara.

–Nino se quedó a dormir con sus amigas, por su parte Ichika tuvo que hacer algunas diligencias, en tanto Miku y Yoitsuba ya se durmieron * Dice con algo de tristeza Itsuki.

–Entiendo * Dice Joe seriamente dirigiéndose a su cuarto, esto hizo que Itsuki ponga un puchero infantil de molestia por alguna razón, pero luego puso una expresión seria de determinación.

Y en su cuarto Joe se desprendió de gabardina y su gorra al estilo boina pudiéndose ver los moretones que tenía en su cara por la pelea contra Goromaki y los demás pandilleros tronándose este el cuello, pero Itsuki sin tocar la puerta inmediatamente abrió la misma para sorpresa de Joe,

– ¡Yabuki-kun quiero hablar conti…! * Iba a decir Itsuki pero se sorprendió al ver esas heridas y moretones en la cara a Joe.

– ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?! * Dice sorprendida y preocupada Itsuki.

–No es nada, despreocúpate * Dice Joe relajado ya que él ya estaba acostumbrado a que incluso lo dejen 10 veces peor desde niño.

– ¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡Iré a traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios! * Dice Itsuki preocupada yendo a traer el botiquín para molestia de Joe.

Y así Itsuki para molestia de Joe le trató las heridas y moretones en la cara, este se quedaba quieto y no discutía ya que si causaba escándalos, despertaría a las demás y lo último que quería era que más gente se enterara de algo como esto y hacerle preguntas que a él le fastidiaría responder, y pues le puso una banda en la zona más afectada, que era al lugar de su cara donde Goromaki lo golpeó con el bat que increíblemente Joe demostró gran resistencia al no recibir un peor daño, demostrando lo fuerte que es debido a su entrenamiento duro con Danpei Tange.

Bueno, con esto ya está y tus heridas no se infectarán.

–Gracias supongo * Dice Joe algo apenado aunque serio.

–No hay de qué, pero ¿qué te pasó? * Preguntó preocupada Itsuki, Joe pensaba contestarle de mala manera como suele hacerlo, pero al ver como esta le curó sus heridas, por esta vez decidió ser más pasivo y menos agresivo.

–Olvídalo no es la gran cosa, por ahora es mejor que ni tú ni tus hermanas lo sepan, más adelante les diré * Dice Joe calmadamente, Itsuki iba a retrucar eso, pero decidió simplemente respetar lo que dijo Joe por ahora.

–Está bien pero cuídate ¿quieres? * Dice Itsuki seria con Joe asintiendo a regañadientes

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=lZpJPfRuaTA&t=34s**** }**

Y así ambos se quedaron en silencio poco más de un minuto sentados en la cama, hasta que Itsuki decidió hablar con determinación.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=3ayXKMUK4Zo&t=15s**** }**

– ¡Quiero hablar contigo Yabuki-kun! * Dice con determinación y seriedad Itsuki.

– ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó esta mañana? * Pregunta Joe molesto.

– ¡No es lo único, pero sí, antes que nada quería decirte que yo no tuve ninguna intención de hacerte daño, quizás no medí un poco las consecuencias sobre tomarte una foto, pero yo no fragüé nada como eso con Nino en tu contra, una cosa es que yo no me lleve bien contigo, pero yo jamás jugaría de una forma fraudulenta como esa a nadie! ¡Analizalo bien y te darás cuenta de que soy inocente de eso, así como yo lo analicé y concluí que tú no intentaste hacerle nada a mi hermana! * Dice con determinación Itsuki mirando con sus hermosos ojos a Joe quien se sorprende al oírla hablar así y decirle, para que posteriormente ponga una sonrisa relajada.

–Tus ojos no mienten, te creo, pero me da curiosidad ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a pensar que no le hice eso a tu hermana? * Pregunta con curiosidad Joe.

–Solo analicé mejor lo que había visto, y sumado a las pruebas que vi, pude ver que tú en realidad intentaste salvar a mi hermana cuando cayeron unos libros que pudieron haberle impactado, por eso te heriste la mano ¿no? * Dice seria Itsuki al ver la herida en la mano que también esta le trató a Joe, este se sorprende al ver lo lista que puede ser Itsuki cuando se lo propone, por su parte esta le ocultó a Joe que la propia Nino confesó que él no le hizo nada.

–Eres lista a veces, pero no confundas las cosas, mi cuerpo se movió solo, no tengo interés en ayudar a la mariposa * Dice Joe molesto.

–Lo que sea, aun así, lo siento por pensar eso de ti * Dice triste Itsuki sorprendiendo a Joe

–Olvídalo, no tienes que… * Iba a decir Joe, pero Itsuki lo interrumpió.

– ¡Por favor, déjame terminar! * Dice con determinación y cerrando los ojos, lo cual generó más sorpresa en Joe quien asintió.

–¡Lamento que hayamos empezado con el pie izquierdo, y no medir mi comportamiento cuando nos conocimos, lamento haber lucido arrogante y hacerte pensar que me burlaba de ti o que sentía lastima hacia tu persona, lamento haberte juzgado así sin conocerte o intentar comprenderte! * Dice Itsuki con determinación, pero triste escapándosele unas pequeñas lágrimas, cosa que dejó en completo shock a Joe.

– ¡Wow, espera un segundo! ¡¿Estás segura de cada palabra que estás diciendo?! * Dice sorprendido Joe.

–¡Sí, Miku tenía razón, te juzgue solo por lo de afuera sin intentar nunca ver tu corazón, pero al ver cómo le ponías un gran empeño y espíritu enseñándoles a mis hermanas, sumado a como a pesar de llevarte tan mal con Nino la protegiste arriesgándote a ti mismo sin siquiera restregárselo en la cara con arrogancia, además de demostrar un gran orgullo en tu forma de ser, fui comprendiendo todo eso y si bien no comparto tu forma temperamental y vulgar de ser, no quiero seguir llevándome así de mal contigo, especialmente si vivimos juntos en la misma casa! ¡Por todo lo malo por favor perdóname Yabuki-kun! * Dice triste Itsuki con leves lágrimas, Joe se sorprendió ante esto poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro.

–Está bien, cálmate, acepto tus disculpas, yo también me excedí algo en mi hostilidad hacia ti, pero tengo una forma cabeza dura de ser, sin embargo admito que fui digamos, un poco lejos * Dijo Joe seriamente y algo apenado, aunque con un rostro al estilo de un badas orgulloso.

–Escuchar esas palabras de ti me alegran bastante * Dice Itsuki con una sonrisa.

–Empecemos de nuevo por favor Yabuki-kun* Dice Itsuki pasándole su mano derecha, a lo cual Joe aparentemente le va a pasar la mano, pero la levanta de nuevo generando una gota de sudor en la nuca a Itsuki.

–Jejeje ¡Jodete! * Dice Joe riendo provocando un puchero a Itsuki.

–¡¿Otra vez eso?! * Dice molesta Itsuki, pero en eso ve que Joe pone hacia el frente con una sonrisa su puño derecho, esperando que Itsuki le dé un saludo golpeándolo con el suyo, el cual es un saludo de confianza, Itsuki sonríe ante esto golpeándolo con su propio puño derecho, símbolo de que han hecho las paces.

–Y una cosa más ¿me enseñarías Sociología mañana si tienes tiempo e intentar con el tiempo ser amigos? * Pregunta tímidamente y sonrojada Itsuki.

– ¡Jódete, vas muy rápido! * Le dice Joe con una sonrisa de burla.

– ¡No bromees y enséñame! * Dice Itsuki con un puchero.

– ¡No, me da pereza, pídele a Miku, ella es experta en esa materia! * Dice Joe con un rostro de pereza.

– ¡No, quiero que lo hagas tú! * Dice Itsuki estirándole el cachete izquierdo.

–No lo sé * Dice Joe con un rostro sonriente y pícaro.

– ¡¿Qué quieres a cambio?! * Pregunta molesta y con un puchero Itsuki.

– ¡Dame un poco de diversión! * Dice Joe sonriendo, pero Itsuki lo malinterpretó.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves, pervertido?! * Dice Itsuki sonrojada estirándole con más fuerza su cachete izquierdo.

– ¡Oye, me refería a salir de la casa y hacer algo interesante, como ir a los videojuegos o algo así! * Dice Joe molesto y así soltándole Itsuki apenada.

– ¡Lo siento, sí eso haremos! * Dice Itsuki algo apenada.

– ¡Sí, no necesitas poner a tus enormes melones del frente a trabajar! Jia jajajajajaja * Dice Joe riéndose a carcajadas mientras Itsuki pone un sonrojo y un puchero infantil de molestia.

– ¡Lo sabía, si eres un indecente pervertido! * Dice Itsuki estirándole ahora ambos cachetes.

– ¡Nunca dije que no lo fuera, solo que no lo soy excesivamente como tú creías, ¿o que, quieres que sea un princeso de pelo azul cuya especialidad sea cocinar y arreglar el cabello a las chicas (sí Shido Itsuka, te hablo a ti)?! * Dice Joe con picardía.

– ¡No, pero no hables así de mis pechos! * Dice sonrojada Itsuki tapándoselos mientras Joe seguía riendo a carcajadas.

–No somos aún tan cercanos para que tu hagas algo con mis pechos, o yo los use para hacerte algo a ti * Dice sonrojada Itsuki, pero inmediatamente la misma se quedó con la boca abierta con lo que ella misma acababa de decir y Joe también, con ambos sonrojándose enormemente

– ¡Haz de cuenta que no escuchaste lo último, ni jamás hablemos de ello! * Dice apenada Iy sonrojada como un tomate Itsuki.

– ¡Sí, no te preocupes, eh ni te escuché bien, estaba riendo tan fuerte que no escuché lo que dijiste, eso es! * Dice sonrojado Joe con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡Muy bien, mañana estudiaremos e intentaremos llevarnos bien y ser amigos! ¡¿Está bien?! * Dice riendo nerviosamente y sonrojada Itsuki.

– ¡Sí, no te preocupes, olvida mis bromas, juro que mañana estudiaremos duro, que descanses! * Dice Joe riendo nerviosamente sonrojado.

– ¡Igualmente, que descanses! * Dice Itsuki riendo nerviosamente con sonrojo retirándose de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

– ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar, sí, seguramente pasó como yo le dije, no pude haber escuchado de su misma boca lo que creí escuchar?! * Dice Joe nervioso, cuando de repente recuerda el vistazo del cuerpo de Nino desnudo, cosa que no tomó en cuenta en aquel momento porque estaba molesto.

– ¡Maldición, ahora recuerdo que todas tienen esa figura, espero que esto no me cree problema, no soy un princeso marica, pero no creo que pueda excederme así! * Dice Joe con sangrado nasal recordando el cuerpo de Nino, sumado a las palabras que le dijo itsuki sobre lo que podía hacerle a él con sus grandes pechos XD.

* * *

**/Cuarto de Itsuki/**

La misma se encontraba tocando sus propios pechos con un rostro sonrojado.

– ¡¿Qué tonterías dije?! No creo que lleguemos a ser tan cercanos él y yo, ¿Oh si? * Dice sonrojada y apenada Itsuki.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=3ayXKMUK4Zo&t=15s**** }**

* * *

**/Residencia Toru/**

– ¡No puedo creer que ese Joe hiciera lo que me dices! * Dice la amiga de Nino Yuniko cuyo aspecto consistía en el pelo marrón largo hasta el cuello, ojos negros y pechos de tamaño normal.

– ¡Así es, es un animal, una bestia, los venció a todos de esa manera! * Dice Nino aterrada, en eso alguien entra a la sala donde estaban, era un hombre algo más alto que Joe, algo flaco pero con músculos bien formados con el pelo largo hasta el cuello, siendo lasio, pero con ciertas partes de su cabello que se paran de forma rebelde e invertida por el frente, ojos negros, y un gran e imponente mentón además de unos pequeños ojos negros, viéndose este como de 19 años y bastante rudo.

– ¡Rikishi-oniichan! * Dice Yuniko sorprendida el ver entrar a su hermano mayor.

–Hola hermana y Nino, hablé con mis amigos, y efectivamente ese tal Rocky Joe Yabuki, le dio una paliza tanto ellos como a otros pandilleros, incluso el famoso Goromaki Gondo quien es muy temido en la ciudad, fue destruido por él * Dice el llamado Rikishi.

–Sí, Nino me contó, realmente ese ser es una bestia peligrosa y no puede estar en la misma casa que Nino, ¿Qué pasaría si en un arranque de ira las ataca a ella y a sus hermanas? * Dice preocupada la amiga de Nino, aunque en cierta forma usando esto como excusa para exagerar las cosas a favor de Nino, Rikishi analiza lo que acaba de decir su hermana y luego mira a Nino.

–Oye Nino ¿es cierto que ese tipo es un abusivo contigo y tiene malas intenciones para contigo y tus hermanas? * Pregunta de forma seria Rikishi.

– ¡Eh sí, es un invasor abusivo, incluso creo que nos mira de forma pervertida, estoy seguro de que algún día de estos intentará hacernos algo a la fuerza, además me ha insultado y ofendido diciéndome que él puede hacer lo que quiera y que yo no puedo frenarlo! * Dice Nino con falsas lágrimas, sin embargo Rikishi no es nada tonto, notando que quizás Nino estaba exagerando o incluso mintiendo en lo que decía, pero decidió dejar pasar esto.

–¡Muy bien, así como fuiste con mis amigos, está vez irás conmigo para ver cómo me encargo de ponerlo en su lugar, no dejaré que nadie maltrate a la mejor amiga de mi hermanita, te avisaré en el momento en que encararé a ese sujeto para que vengas y observes ¿está bien? * Dice Rikishi fingiendo tragarse su cuartada.

– ¡Sí, está bien! * Dice Nino asintiendo agradecida.

–Bien, me voy a descansar, no trasnochen demasiado chicas * Dice Rikishi asintiendo su hermana y Nino retirándose este de la sala.

– ¡¿Crees que se lo creyó?! * Pregunta Nino nerviosa.

–No lo sé, es difícil saber cómo piensa mi hermano, pero lo importante es que personalmente él se encargará de ese Joe que te molesta, él es un boxeador profesional peso gallo y nunca perderá contra ese vago, te lo aseguro, Onii-chan ganará * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa la amiga de Nino.

–Espero que así sea * Dice Nino seriamente.

* * *

**/Al Día Siguiente/**

Y así al día siguiente Joe cumplió su palabra y para sorpresa de todas allí, este se puso a enseñarle a Itsuki la materia de Ciencias Sociales, dándoles un día de descanso a las otras tres, Joe le enseñaba de forma estricta, pero con mucho espíritu a Itsuki y también le hacía hacer ejercicios.

–¡No, no te frenes tanto intentando responder una pregunta, en pleno examen es distinto, allí primero debes responder rápidamente lo que ya sabes, sin perder tiempo, y luego ir por los que aún te cuestan, buscar en tu cerebro, sobre lo que estudiaste, en este caso, la historia! * Dice Joe de forma estricta, asintiendo Itsuki con determinación siguiendo los pasos que él le dio y efectivamente todo le era más fácil, sobre todo porque Joe le estuvo enseñando insistentemente sobre historia, tratando de que sus enseñanzas se le queden en la cabeza, al principio le costaba bastante, pero con las enseñanzas de Joe, sumados a la motivación que este le daba ella lo hacía bastante bien, hasta finalmente terminar el tiempo de estudio de varias horas que empezó a temprana horas de la mañana quedando exhausta Itsuki.

– ¡Por fin terminamos! ¡Estoy exausta y tengo hambre! * Dice Itsuki respirando agitadamente, pero sonriendo aliviadamente, Joe por su parte sonríe satisfactoriamente.

– ¡Felicidades estrellitas, lo hiciste bien, con el tiempo sé que podemos hacerlo aún mejor, incluso con el resto de las materias para que puedas aprobar las parciales! * Dice Joe con una sonrisa satisfecha asintiendo gustosa y sonriendo Itsuki.

Mientras esto era observado por el resto de las quintillizas Nakano.

–"¡Este Joe, logró ganarse a Itsuki, quien sabe, tal vez a pesar de sus diferencias, también pueda llevarse mejor con Nino y así intentar aprobar juntas las 5 con este nuevo tutor!" * Dice alegre en su mente Ichika.

–"¡Yabuki-san es una buena persona aunque quiera aparentar ser un chico malo, está haciendo feliz a Itsuki como hace tiempo no lo era, desde aquel día!" * Dice en su mente con una sonrisa triste Yotsuba.

–"Joe es extraño pero interesante, él tiene algo especial, una energía única que motiva a luchar a la gente, eso me gusta mucho de él" * Dice sonriendo aunque con leve sonrojo Miku.

–"¡Hmph, esa Itsuki es una traidora, ahora ella también se puso de lado de ese vago, pero cuando Rikishi se encargue de él y lo haga huir de aquí, veremos si todas siguen pensando que su adorado Joe es tan valiente como dice, venció a esos de ayer lo cual fue grandioso, pero Rikishi Toru será diferente!" * Dice con un rostro serio en su mente Nino.

– ¡Muy bien, ahora vámonos! * Dice Itsuki tomando con su mano izquierda la derecha de Joe llevándoselo para su sorpresa.

– ¡¿Oye que haces?! * Pregunta sorprendido Joe.

– ¡Cumplir mi promesa, iremos a los videojuegos, pero primero a comer algo! * Dice Itsuki sonriente llevándose a Joe.

– ¡Eh, pero lo decía en broma! * Dice Joe aún sorprendido.

– ¡Muy tarde jejeje! * Dice Itsuki riendo alegre llevándose a Joe.

– ¡Esperen, no nos dejen, yo también quiero ir! * Dice Yotsuba alegre siguiéndolos.

– ¡Si espérennos! * Dice Ichika sonriendo.

– ¡No te lo quedes para ti, digo no nos dejen atrás! * Dice siguiéndolos sonrojada y con un tierno puchero Miku, y así los 4 fueron a pasar el día, pero alguien sí se quedó atrás y es la única que no tolera a Joe, Nino quien se quedó con una mirada de enojo apretando los dientes.

– ¡Maldito sucio vago, te metiste en el lugar que era exclusivo de las 5, peor aún, ocupas mi lugar, juro que esto me las pagarás, Rikishi Toru te dará tu merecido y cuando eso pase te lo celebraré en tu cara! * Dice muy molesta y apretando los dientes Nino al sentirse ignoradas por sus hermanas pensando erróneamente que Joe le está quitando su lugar.

¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Joe conozca al boxeador profesional Rikishi? ¿La persona que ocupó ese lugar en el equipo de baloncesto envés de Yotsuba, será realmente una atleta mejor que la Nakano, y como Joe sabe eso, acaso la conoce? ¿Seguirá la rencilla entre Joe y Nino, y esto sigue como hará Joe para que las 5 aprueben todas las materias de las parciales para enfrentar en un combate de boxeo a Maruo Nakano? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples.

* * *

**Rocky Joe:** ¡Hola, soy Joe Yabuki, Rocky Joe, parece que volvemos a clases y al parecer Yotsuba ha encontrado una rival en los deportes, pues cuidado Yotsuba, recuerda lo que te dije sobre ser superada incluso en tus especialidades, créeme sé porque te lo digo, y en cuanto a mí, parece ser que alguien más se busca problemas conmigo, Rikishi Toru, ¿te crees muy rudo? Ya veremos qué tan fuerte eres, porque yo soy muy fuerte!

**Rocky Joe:** ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples y veremos cómo será nuestro nuevo mañana!


	3. Los Rivales de Joe y Yotsuba

**Hola soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. **

Antes de comenzar quería decirles que me gusta la respuesta que está teniendo el fanfic y les aseguro que emociones fuertes se vivirán aquí, así que estén atentos al fanfic.

**Aclaración Importante: **El físico de Rikishí es parecido al que tuvo cuando luchó contra Joe por última vez en la historia original siendo este su físico real en mi historia, pero es un tanto menos alto por lo que no es, ni necesita ser igual de delgado que en el ultimo tramo de la historia original donde él aparece, de hecho aquí él ya es boxeador peso gallo por lo que no necesitará de una dieta mortal ni nada debido a que tanto él como Joe ya estarían en la misma división en mi historia por lo que no habrá impedimento para que peleen en un ring una vez que Joe también se convierta en un profesional, solo eso quería aclararlo ante alguna duda como esta que pueda surgir sobre ello.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

**juanan 231283: **Muchas Gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo y me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia.

**Ezequiel Sierra:** Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo. En cuanto a lo de Itsuki pues se demostró que estuvo justificado por lo que pudo ver de Joe. En cuanto a Nino, no creo que sea diferente a como lo era en el canon, principalmente en el manga, solo que aquí es aún peor con Joe, porque a diferencia de Futarou, a Joe no le interesa ganarse su simpatía ni aceptación., y la rebeldía que este muestra hizo que Nino sienta más animosidad contra él, y pues ella era así, te aseguro que no es peor que en la historia original, si Futarou la provocaba hubiese actuado igual como aquí, y no, Rikishi tiene otra pareja en el fanfic y no tiene relación alguna con Nino, Nino y Rikishi no tienen nada, de hecho este último solo la defiende por ser amiga de su hermana, solo eso, no son ni amigos.

Y me alegra que te gustara el anime Ashita No Joe que muchos deberían verlo principalmente si son fans de Hajipe no Hippo o Saint Seiya, ya que sin Ashita no Joe esas obras ni existirían debido a que los autores de ambos mangas eran fans de esta obra, ellos mismos lo confesaron. En cuanto a las de Vivid Strike, pues como dije será para que haya una división femenina de boxeo, y pues la que tú dices, Rinne será de todas ellas quien tenga un papel más importante, y pues tendrán el fisico y edad que aparentan cuando se transforman, pero sin poderes. En cuanto a Shido, sí, me desagrada bastante y lo que un creador de una obra debe tener en cuenta de cómo no debe ser en lo absoluto un protagonista, es un personaje vacío sin identidad, no tiene nada y para colmo es un princeso, por eso y muchas otras cosas mas no me agrada. Saludos y Gracias por el apoyo.

**Caste48:** Gracias por apoya el fanfic y me alegra te guste. .

**fer:** Gracias por el apoyo amigo y estate atento a este capítulo que tendrá cosas interesantes.

**Duglas: **Mil Gracias amigo y disfruta del capítulo.

**jojo: **Gracias Amigo por apoyar el fanfic.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

**No soy dueño de Ashita No Joe ni de Go-Toobun No Hanayome ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Ikki Kajiwara y Negi Haruba respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

**Rocky Joe y Las Quíntuples**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Los Rivales de Joe y Yotsuba**

* * *

**/Escuela Secundaria Asashijama/**

Habían pasado varios días después de que Joe enseñó a 4 de las 5 quintillizas, todas ellas mejoraron bastante en esas materias, e incluso Joe fue enseñándoles las otras materias, claramente aún tenía muchas hostilidades con Nino, pero con las 4 aparentemente su relación ha mejorado bastante, especialmente con Yotsuba quien siempre creyó que él no era un mal sujeto.

Y hablando de Yotsuba, la misma estaba caminando alegre en el pasillo de la escuela hasta que se encontró con el equipo de baloncesto femenino de la escuela quienes anteriormente por un corto lapso habían llamado a la residencia Nakano pidiendo por Yotsuba para que entre al equipo de baloncesto, sin embargo cuando parecía que eso interrumpiría por completo la lección de esta con Joe para satisfacción de Nino, las mismas nuevamente habían llamado de vuelta para avisar que no la necesitarían, ya que encontraron otro reemplazo para que ocupe el lugar de una miembro lesionada, y ahora Yotsuba iba hacia ellas para preguntarles como les fue.

– ¡Hola Chicas! * Saluda alegre Yotsuba.

– ¡Hola Yotsuba! * Dijeron alegres las mismas.

–Oigan quería saber sobre el partido que tuvieron * Dice sonriendo Yotsuba.

–Ah, ¿quieres saber cómo nos fue? * Dice alegre la capitana del equipo.

–Sí, habían dicho que una de ustedes se lesionó, habían llamado en casa ya que podrían necesitar de mi ayuda, pero luego dijeron que pudieron encontrar un miembro de reemplazo temporal * Dijo sonriendo Yotsuba.

–Sí, lamentamos haberte importunado de tus actividades en aquel entonces, pero por suerte alguien se ofreció y pues jugamos con ella en el equipo * Dice sonriendo la capitana.

–No hay problema, ya saben que si me necesitan pueden contar conmigo ¿pero cómo les fue? * Preguntaba curiosa y sonriente Yotsuba.

– ¡Nos fue muy bien, ganamos el partido a pesar de jugar con un equipo que estaba invicto! * Dice alegre la capitana y esto hizo que Yotsuba diera un suspiro ya que se hubiera sentido culpable si por no haber ido ellas hubieran perdido.

– ¡Qué bien, me alegra escuchar eso! ¡¿Y por cuanto puntos ganaron?! * Preguntó Yotsuba alegre a lo que la capitana se rascó la cabeza.

–Pues ganamos por más del doble Yotsuba * Dijo sonriendo la capitana sorprendiendo Yotsuba ya que se imaginaba que al enfrentarse a un duro equipo que estaba invicto ganarían apenas.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Dice Yotsuba sorprendida.

–Sí, todo fue gracias a la miembro de reemplazo, anotó la amplia mayoría de los puntos, es muy buena y atlética, y no sé cómo decirte esto Yotsuba, pero rompió tu record en el baloncesto en un partido * Dijo algo nerviosa la capitana sorprendiendo más a Yotsuba poniéndola nerviosa.

– ¡¿En serio?! * Dice sorprendida Yotsuba.

–Sí, es alguien que ya estaba en la escuela, pero nunca practicó aquí ningún deporte, le preguntamos si quería unirse de forma completa al equipo, pero ella dijo que hizo esto solo para pasar el rato, que no es el deporte que realmente le interesa, aun así su ayuda fue útil, así como tú sueles ayudarnos * Dice sonriendo la capitana.

–Ya veo, pues me alegra que les haya ido bien, si necesitan mi ayuda y estoy disponible solo tienen que pedírmela y las ayudaré * Dice alegre Yotsuba y las del miembro agradecieron sus palabras, sin embargo la capitana de dicho equipo apartó a Yotsuba de las demás para hablarles en privado.

– ¿Quieres decirme algo? * Pregunta Yotsuba curiosa.

–Sí, olvidé decirte que la misma chica ha estado compitiendo en estos días en otros deportes rompiendo todos tus records Yotsuba, solo le falta el Voley * Dice seria la capitana del equipo de baloncesto sorprendiendo más a Yotsuba.

– ¿En todos? * Dice Yotsuba sorprendida.

–Así es, y en todos ellos le pedían unirse, pero ella dice que solo lo hizo para entretenerse y que ninguno de los deportes es el que realmente le interesa, es como si buscara superarte en todo Yotsuba, ten cuidado, agradezco que nos ayudara, pero es como si estuviera intentando cazar todos tus logros y aplastarlos * Dice seria la capitana y esto dejó nerviosa a Yotsuba recordando las palabras de Joe cuando esta pensaba abandonar el estudio para ir a ayudar al equipo de baloncesto.

–"Entenderás que ni tú ni nadie es indispensable y que estas expuesta a ser superada incluso en tu propia especialidad" * Decía Joe en los recuerdos de Yotsuba.

Yotsuba simplemente agradeció por que le informara de esto despidiéndose de la capitana del baloncesto siguiendo su camino.

–"¿Alguien que es buena en el baloncesto, pero no es el deporte que realmente le interesa? En cierta forma se parece a mí, aunque fue mejor en esto ¿Quién podrá ser?" * Se preguntaba Yotsuba y en eso cuando llegó a la pista deportiva vio como en un partido de vóley alguen se estaba luciendo de forma demoledora, se trata de la misma afroamericana que rompió su record en el baloncesto y en todos los demás deportes, ahora lo estaba haciendo en un partido de Voley contra un curso superior al suyo aplastándolos finalizando el partido habiendo roto el record de Yotsuba en otro deporte más, y pasó exactamente lo mismo, las integrantes de ese equipo le ofrecieron un lugar a tiempo completo en el equipo, pero ella rechazó diciendo que no era el deporte que realmente perseguía.

Yotsuba finalmente pudo ver a la chica que tenía su misma edad, era una bella afroamericana con el peinado cola de caballo, el cuerpo atlético aunque sus pechos eran normales y no tan grande como las de las Nakano, era delgada y levemente más alta que Yotsuba, la misma tenía una mirada seria y aguerrida en su rostro, muy parecida a la que el propio Joe suele mostrar.

–"Ya veo, es muy buena sin lugar a dudas" * Dice Yotsuba en su mente con una sonrisa triste, de hecho pudo escuchar como muchas en la escuela empezaban a alabar a la nueva chica, y su nombre era Roxanne Jackson siendo de hecho una estadounidense pero con un perfecto japonés para hablar, Yotsuba a pesar de mostrarse feliz de que haya alguien muy buena como ella, en el fondo siente algo de tristeza de que la superara de esa forma, y que de hecho haya roto todos sus records en una semana, y tiempo después a la salida de clases en vez de ir con sus hermanas fue directamente a buscarla encontrándola en la calle, ella dudaba en hablarle o no, pero finalmente lo decidió.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=oF4JrSOqJfk&t=9s**** }**

– ¡Hola, tú debes ser Roxanne Jackson, Mucho Gusto yo soy Yotsuba Nakano! * Dice alegre Yotsuba a Roxanne quien estaba de espaldas deteniendo su caminata al escucharla y volteando a verla, pero la misma tenía una mirada severa en su rostro demostrando que claramente no le agrada Yotsuna, y esto intimidó a Yotsuba.

–Hola Yotsuba, sé quién eres * Dice seria Roxanne.

– ¡Me alegra que digas eso, antes que nada quería agradecerte por ayudar a las del equipo de Baloncesto en su partido! * Dice Yotsuba alegre, pero claramente Roxanne no le devolvía la sonrisa.

–No necesito tu agradecimiento, no lo hice con esa intención en lo absoluto, solo lo hice para pasar el rato * Dice Roxanne seria.

–Oh ya veo * Dice sonriendo nerviosa Yotsuba.

–Sí, pasar el rato aplastando tus tontos records de los cuales internamente te enorgullecías, así que puedes dejar esa tonta sonrisa que muestras * Dice con clara hostilidad Roxanne y esto hizo que Yotsuba se sorprendía por el tono que usó que era incluso más hostil que el que usó Joe la primera vez que lo conoció siendo bastante grosera.

–Disculpa ¿acaso te ofendí con algo que dije? * Dice algo preocupada Yotsuba, pero Roxanne ahora sonríe, sin embargo a un estilo badas.

– ¿Por qué necesitaría estar ofendida para decir la verdad? No eres tan especial para eso ¿Sabes? Simplemente encontré como pasatiempo destruir tus patéticos records por el que te alababan y los destruí, es así de simple niña happy * Dice con una sonrisa de burla Roxanne.

–Pero no entiendo, solo trataba de ser amable contigo, no entiendo porque te desagrado * Dice Yotsuba algo triste.

–No hay nada que entender, simplemente encontré pasatiempo en humillarte en lo que te enorgulleces dejándote como una segundona mediocre, ninguno de esos deportes realmente me importan, solo soy buena en ellos porque soy una atleta innata, es otro el que persigo y si me lo tomo enserio * Dice sonriendo al estilo badas Roxanne mirando al cielo.

– ¡Eso no explica porque me tratas de esa manera cuando no te hice nada! * Dice Yotsuba ahora molesta.

–Uyyy ¿Te enojaste? Al menos puedes mostrar una mirada como esa en vez de la patética sonrisa molesta que siempre muestras intentando agradarle a todo el mundo * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Roxanne y esto molestaba a Yotsuba.

–La verdad me desagradan tanto tú como tus hermanitas quintillizas, no son más que unas molestias que ni siquiera deberían estar en esta escuela, pero de las 5 tú eres la que peor me cae niña riquilla , apuesto que no lo digas, estás enfadada conmigo porque aplasté tus records, puedo superarte en todo, incluso en los estudios donde eres pésima Yotsuba, me cansé de ver como todos te alababan cuando no eres la gran cosa, lo mismo va para tus hermanas, todas son unas riquillas desagradables y odiosas * Dice con total hostilidad Roxanne.

– ¿Quieres atreverte a decirnos eso a la cara? * Dice molesta una voz que apareció detrás Yotsuba.

– ¡Nino! ¡Todas! * Dice sorprendida Yotsuba al ver a las 4 hermanas detrás de ellas.

– ¡Hoh! Se reunieron las 5 hermanitas riquillas desagradables * Dice sonriendo con burla y desafiante Roxanne.

– ¡No tienes por qué tratar así a nuestra hermana, Yotsuba es amable y buena persona! * Dice molesta Itsuki.

– ¡Además no te hemos hecho nada! * Dice molesta Ichika.

–Solo por tener una situación económica favorable no te da el derecho a juzgarnos de esa manera * Dice Miku seria y molesta aunque de forma kuudere.

–No me importa lo que digan, no soy como otros, no les creo nada, en especial a Yotsuba, yo saco mis conclusiones y punto * Dice Roxanne hostilmente con seriedad.

–Si claro, entonces si vamos por tu punto podríamos juzgarte por tu forma de comportarte machona o burlarnos de tu color de piel * Dice Nino sarcásticamente, pero esto último si ofendió realmente a Roxanne quien dio una mirada de muerte a Nino por sus palabras.

– ¡Nino, no tenías por qué decirle eso! * Dice Yotsuba molesta en voz alta y Nino iba a refutar, pero Roxanne las interrumpe.

–No, no hay problema, después de todo esa es las verdadera cara de ustedes que se hacen las buenas en público, pero en realidad son una perras de mierda, así que no me sorprende lo del racismo, solo espero que tú moños de mariposa estés preparada para las consecuencias, no voy a demandarte por discriminación, mi puño será fiscal y juez, y te sentencia a recibir una golpiza de la gran Roxanne* Dice Roxanne fríamente bajando su bolso.

– ¡¿Quieres pelear conmigo?! Por mí no hay problema, te voy a dar tu merecido arrogante * Dice Nino corriendo hacia Roxanne para darle un puñetazo derecho como el que le dio a Joe la primera vez que este llegó a su casa.

– ¡No lo hagas Nino! * Grita Yotsuba preocupada corriendo detrás de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Nino iba darle un puñetazo en la cara de Roxanne, pero a esta le brilló el ojo derecho por lo que es señal de que planea algo deteniendo con su antebrazo derecho el puñetazo de Nino fácilmente para sorpresa de esta.

–Que golpe tan mediocre, te voy a mostrar cómo se da un verdadero golpe, aunque me voy a contener lo necesario * Dice fríamente Roxanne preparando un golpe de jab izquierdo que iba directo hacia el rostro de Nino que si le daba le causaría un serio daño, sin embargo para sorpresa de Roxanne y Nino, Yotsuba apareció en frente con su brazo en forma de X protegiendo a Nino impactando el golpe de Roxanne sus antebrazos llevándose por delante tanto a Yotsuba como a Nino que estaba detrás impulsándolos hacia atrás donde estaban las otras tres quintillizas quienes también vinieron a proteger a sus hermanas, y al chocar las dos con las otras tres todas fueron al mismo tiempo al suelo.

– ¡Kyaaaa! * Gritan las 5 cayendo todas al suelo por el puñetazo de Roxanne habiendo esta derribado a todas al mismo tiempo de un solo golpe.

–"Esa maldita pudo ver mi golpe y bloquearlo para salvar a su hermana, es cierto que lo hice muy predecible ya que no enfrentaba a ninguna boxeadora, pero aun así no espere que pudiera impedir mi golpe con el que le hubiera roto la cara a esa arrogante mariposa, debo darle algo de crédito a esa happy, pero solo eso" * Dice seriamente en su mente Roxanne.

– ¿E-Están bien chicas? * Pregunta adolorida Yotsuba estando de rodillas.

–Sí * Dicen al mismo tiempo las 4.

–"Yotsuba me salvó, si esa machona me hubiera impactado en el rostro probablemente mi cara estaría deformada" * Dice con miedo en su mente Nino poniéndose de pie adolorida y ayudando a Yotsuba cuyos brazos estaban bastante rojos por el golpe que evitó además de entumidos y temblando.

–Bien hecho Yotsuba, pudiste evitar mi golpe y salvar tu cuerpo con ayuda de las 4, supongo que ahora puedo decirte cuál es el deporte que más me interesa * Dice con una sonrisa badas Roxanne mientras las 5 hermanas la miran seriamente.

–El deporte que realmente me interesa conquistar es el Boxeo, el Boxeo es mi especialidad a diferencia de todo el resto que lo jugué como pasatiempo * Dice con determinación y seriedad con una sonrisa badas Roxanne sorprendiendo a todas por su confesión.

–También pasa lo mismo conmigo, yo también sueño con ser boxeadora * Dice con determinación Yotsuba sorprendiendo a todas sus hermanas quienes no sabían que ella soñaba con eso.

– ¡Yotsuba! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas las 4.

–Jajajaja ¡¿Es una broma?! Una happy como tú nunca siquiera podría llegar a estar cerca en convertirse en boxeadora jamás, y para que quede claro los que sueñan son mediocres que no saben si conseguirán lo que quieren, mientras lo que ambicionan realmente saben que pueden lograrlo, y yo sé que puedo convertirme en campeona del mundo y ser recordada por todos en ese deporte * Dice con una sonrisa al estilo badas y con determinación.

– ¡No importa lo que digas, no renunciaré a eso, siempre admiré a mi papá, y quiero seguir su legado porque me gusta el boxeo! * Dice Yotsuba con una mirada seria y determinada mirándose tanto ella como Roxanne con rivalidad.

– ¡Sigue creyéndote absurdamente eso, si no puedes vencerme en los deportes donde eres buena, jamás podrás vencerme en el deporte que es mi especialidad, no solo eso, ni siquiera podrás ser una rival digna de mí, es imposible que eso pase jamás, pero puedes seguir soñando sola algo que nunca pasará Jajajajaja! * Dice burlonamente Roxanne marchándose caminando del lugar dejando a las 4 hermanas.

–Chicas, lo mejor es que volvamos a casa * Dice seria Ichika asintiendo todas con Yotsuba dándole una última mirada a Roxanne con determinación.

–"Roxanne, esto que pasó hoy contigo me ha hecho decidirme, perseguiré mis deseos y algún día me convertiré en boxeadora, y a quien quiero retar antes que nadie es a ti" * Dice seriamente y con determinación Yotsuba habiendo comenzado una rivalidad entre Roxanne y Yotsuba, una rivalidad que cambiará la vida de ambas atletas.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=oF4JrSOqJfk&t=9s**** }**

* * *

**/Tiempo después en las calles/**

Roxanne caminaba con su bolso en su hombro, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía.

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de seguirme tonto? * Dice Roxanne con molestia.

– ¿Así que sabías que te seguía? * Dijo una voz muy conocida y sonriendo.

– ¿Crees que no reconocería esos pasos que escucho desde que éramos niños y estuvimos en el mismo orfanato Joe Yabuki, o como te conocen aquí, Rocky Joe? * Dice Roxanne molesta volteándose y efectivamente era Joe quien vestía como siempre solía hacerlo con su gabardina y boina que lo identifican, el mismo mostraba una sonrisa badas.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=-LxxbdtaCr0**** }**

–Sí, soy yo, estuve siguiéndote y vi la charla que tuviste con Yotsuba y las otras 4 * Dice Joe con una sonrisa badas.

–Sí, eso hice, les demostré especialmente a Yotsuba que no me agradan * Dice Roxanne molesta y seria.

–Ya veo * Dice serio Joe.

– ¿Pero qué noto? ¿Te estás ablandando o qué? Joe, recuerdo como te quejabas de los ricos y desconfiabas de ellos, especialmente después de que el padre de esas quintillizas te humilló como un perro ¿Por qué sigues con esas insoportables? * Pregunta molesta Roxanne.

–Ya sabes, tengo que cumplir la apuesta * Dice Joe relajado.

–No me digas, tu rostro no miente, hay algo más que te impide mandar todo al demonio * Dice Roxanne seria.

–Bueno, a excepción de Nino, veo que las 4 no son tan malas como creí que podrían ser, especialmente Yotsuba * Dice Joe sonriendo relajado, pero esto no gustó mucho a Roxanne.

–Entiendo, estás pensando con tu cintura para abajo en vez de con tu cabeza ¿no pervertido? * Pregunta molesta Roxanne y esto avergüenza a Joe quien se sonroja.

– ¡Oye, eres muy directa en tu comentario, y además no es verdad! * Dice molesto cómicamente Joe.

–Claro que sí, te ciegas por su bello aspecto, eres un pervertido como la mayoría de los hombres, apuesto que incluso si vieras a esa Nino desnuda se te sangraría la nariz * Dice relajada Roxanne y Joe puso un rostro de vergüenza recordando que eso si pasó.

–Lo sabía, no puedes engañarme a mí que soy mujer y sé cómo los hombres miran a las mujeres, más aún que te conozco desde hace años cabeza hueca * Dice molesta Roxanne.

–Tú sí que siempre eres dura * Dice Joe resignado.

–Joe, no confíes tan ciegamente en ellas, ellas no son como nosotros que crecimos aquí en las calles, que empezamos de abajo, muy abajo, ellas no saben lo que es pelear por ganarse el pan de cada día, pasar hambre y necesidades, son de otro mundo muy distinto del nuestro, y el más claro ejemplo es su propio padre, si de por sí él es de una forma tan odiosa ¿Qué puedes esperar de ellas? * Dice Roxanne seria.

–Entiendo perfectamente tu punto, Dampei no pensaba de forma distinta sobre ellos, yo con más razón * Dice Joe serio.

– ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡¿Entonces por qué le das el beneficio de la duda a Yotsuba y a las otras tres?! * Dice molesta Roxanne.

–No lo sé, siento que quizás cometemos el mismo error que ellos de prejuzgar a las personas, obviamente no soy tan tonto para darles así como así una confianza ciega sin tener ojos en la espalda, pero creo que merecen una oportunidad * Dice Joe sonriendo mientras mira al cielo.

–Oportunidad, oportunidad de traicionarte querrás decir * Dice seria Roxanne.

–Si eso pasa, qué más da, al menos podré decir que lo intenté de mi parte * Dice Joe relajado dando un suspiro de resignación Roxanne.

–No tiene caso hacerte cambiar de opinión al menos por ahora, haz lo que quieras, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo * Dice sonriendo relajada Roxanne.

–Gracias * Dice Joe sonriendo.

–Por cierto ¿no crees que te pasaste aplastando a Yotsuba en todos los records? solo te pedí que lo hicieras en el básquet ya que al enterarme de que una de las chicas de ese equipo no estaba en condiciones me imaginé que llamarían a Yotsuba * Dice Joe relajado.

–Como les dije, encontré algo de diversión haciendo eso, pero encuentro más divertido en que ella quiere ser boxeadora como nosotros queremos * Dijo sonriendo de forma burlona Roxanne.

–No lo sé, es cierto que su personalidad amable no le ayuda en eso, pero demostró anticipo y defensa cuando bloqueó tu golpe * Dice Joe serio.

–También pensé en eso, pero en ese golpe me contuve, si golpeaba con toda mi fuerza le hubiera roto ambos brazos y tú lo sabes * Dice seria Roxanne.

–Lo sé, pero a lo que voy es que no tiene por qué resignarse completamente * Dice Joe serio.

– ¿Qué crees que diría Dampei? * Pregunta sería Roxanne.

–Diría que no está calificada en lo absoluto * Dice resignado Joe.

–Exacto, los boxeadores pasaron la mayoría experiencia duras en sus vidas que los potenciaron, Yotsuba no tiene eso, lo tuvo todo, no tiene nada para hacerse fuerte, y como tú dices su personalidad no le ayuda, pero me da igual, si quiere perder el tiempo en un sueño imposible para ella pues que lo haga * Dice Roxanne seria a lo que Joe solo dio un suspiro de resignación por la actitud dura de Roxanne.

–Vayamos a tomar algo antes de que vuelvas con esas tontas, yo invito * Dice relajada Roxanne.

–Oye ¿Qué tu novio del que siempre hablas no se pondrá celoso? * Pregunta curioso Joe.

– ¿Por ti? No me hagas reír, tú solo eres como un tonto hermano menor que necesita que lo cuiden, él en cambio es un hombre hecho y derecho, y no es un pervertido como tú, así que quédate tranquilo * Dice Roxana molesta, molestando cómicamente a Joe.

–"Cuando se lo propone ella es molesta también" * Dice Joe molesto cómicamente en su mente.

–Está bien, acepto tu invitación * Dice Joe relajado y ambos fueron a tomar algo, al parecer se conocen de toda la vida y hay mucha confianza entre ambos como si fueran hermanos de la calle, ¿Cómo tomarán las quintillizas, especialmente Yotsuba cuando se enteren de que Joe y Roxanne tienen un vínculo tan fuerte como el de hermanos? (No hay nada romántico entre ellos si se lo preguntan, Roxanne lo dijo en serio, ella ya tiene a alguien, solo para evitar conclusiones erróneas)

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=-LxxbdtaCr0**** }**

* * *

**/Residencia Nakano/**

Las hermanas estaban molestas por lo que sucedió con Roxanne y al mismo tiempo las 4 estaban sorprendidas de lo que Yotsuba confesó, que quería ser boxeadora.

–Lamento no haberles comentado esto antes * Dice algo triste Yotsuba.

–No tienes por qué lamentarte, aunque me sorprende que elijas el boxeo por sobre los demás deportes * Dice Ichika sonriendo.

–Pero eso era una posibilidad de todas formas teniendo en cuenta quién es nuestro padre, aunque no me gusta mucho el boxeo te apoyo * Dice sonriendo Itsuki.

–Yo también aunque no sea muy partidaria de eso * Dice Miku sin emoción.

–Si eso ayuda a que en el futuro le patees el trasero a esa arrogante de Roxanne por mi está bien * Dice en forma tsundere Nino.

–Muchas Gracias Chicas, su apoyo significa mucho para mí, aunque prefiero mantenerlo oculto de Papá * Dice sonriendo Yotsuba

–Sí, creo que es mejor manejarlo así por ahora * Dice Ichika sonriendo y las 5 juntaron sus manos derecha en señal de que están unidas.

–"Roxanne, lo que dijo Nino es cierto, me convertiré en una boxeadora para retarte algún día a un combate en un ring, te demostraré que no soy tan débil como piensas, más aún si mis hermanas me apoyan" * Dice Yotsuba con determinación en su mente recordando la mirada arrogante y desafiante que esta le dio.

En eso el celular de Nino vibró revisándolo y ampliando sus ojos por un corto lapso.

–Chicas voy a salir un rato, iré con Yuniko, volveré pronto * Dice sonriendo Nino a sus hermanas quienes asienten despidiéndose, pero Miku sospecha algo.

–"¿Qué estás tramando Nino?" * Se pregunta en su mente Miku desconfiando de su hermana.

* * *

**/Tiempo después en las calles/**

Joe se había despedido de Roxanne luego de beber algo con ella mientras estaba pensativo.

–"Roxane es aún más desconfiada que yo, por su forma de ser era predecible que no le agradara la forma positiva de ser de Yotsuba, creo que ha nacido una rivalidad entre ambas" * Dice Joe serio en su mente, sin embargo mientras iba caminando estaba parado en la calle frente a él estaba obstruyendo su paso un hombre algo más alto que Joe, algo flaco pero con músculos bien formados con el pelo largo hasta el cuello, siendo lacio, pero con ciertas partes de su cabello que se paran de forma rebelde e invertida por el frente estando dicho cabello algo desordenado, ojos negros, y un gran e imponente mentón además de unos pequeños ojos negros, viéndose este como de 19 años y bastante rudo, vestía una ropa deportiva de color rojo, el mismo tenía una mirada sonriendo desafiante a Joe bloqueándole el paso.

–Oye, me estás bloqueando el paso ¿Podrías quitarte? * Pregunta Joe molesto.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=ayFVgUsMfwc**** }**

–Oblígame * Dice burlonamente el hombre.

– ¡¿Qué, quien eres y que te propones tonto?! * Pregunta Joe molesto.

–Te lo diré muy simple, hace unos días envié a unos amigos a que te hagan entender que debes alejarte de las quintillizas Nakano, no pudieron hacerte entender, así que vengo yo personalmente a hacerlo, y mi nombre es Rikishi Toru * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Rikishi.

–Ya veo, así que eras tú el verdadero líder de esos sujetos ¿Por qué quieres alejarme de la casa de los Nakano? No me digas que una de esas hermanas es tu novia o algo así * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Joe.

–Para nada, no tengo ningún tipo de relación especial con ninguna de ellas * Dice Rikishi sonriendo desafiante.

–Entonces alguien te contrató para que hagas esto ¿Quién fue? * Dice Joe serio y desafiante.

Esto puso nerviosa a Nino quien observaba oculta detrás de un callejón.

–Si me derrotas tal vez te lo diga, pero no pasará, tú no puedes vencerme Yabuki * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en guardia de boxeo Rikishi.

–Eso está por verse * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Joe poniéndose en guardia de boxeo.

–"¡Hoh! No es ningún boxeador, pero tiene una buena guardia, alguien debe haberle enseñado" * Dice Rikishi con una sonrisa desafiante y tanto Joe como Rikishi se miran con gran rivalidad a punto de empezar esta pelea.

La cual empieza con Joe corriendo hacia Rikishi para intentar darle en la cara un jab izquierdo, sin embargo Rikishi esquiva relajado y hasta sonriendo para sorpresa de este.

–"Lo esquivó, imposible, es rápido" * Dice Joe en su mente con un rostro de sorpresa empezando a dar varios jabs tanto de izquierda como de derecha intentando golpear a Rikishi, pero este continúa esquivando aunque con algo de dificultad.

–Ship Ship Ship * Dice Joe mientras lanza los jabs pero no están funcionando.

–"Sus golpes son buenos, ahora entiendo porque esos amaters no tuvieron oportunidad, pero ese nivel no es suficiente para competir con un profesional como yo y se lo enseñaré' * Dice Rikishi en su mente con una sonrisa pícara brillándole el ojo derecho, señal de que planea algo y efectivamente lo efectúa ahora cuando Joe falla en darle un jab derecho queda expuesto en ese mismo lado donde Rikishi le da un contundente jab izquierdo en el costado derecho de su cara.

– ¡BUGH! * Dice Joe con dolor escupiendo sangre mientras cae derribado de espaldas con los ojos abiertos y esto hace que Nino se tape la boca al ver lo fuerte que es Rikishi.

–"¡Lo derribó, de un solo golpe logró derribarlo, los comentarios de Yuniko sobre él no eran exagerados, él es muy fuerte, quizás él pueda doblegar al sucio vago para hacerlo irse!" * Dice con un rostro de sorpresa Nino.

Joe por su parte estaba shockeado por el golpe y tendido en el suelo.

–"¿Qué fue eso? Nunca recibí un golpe así de fuerte, pero no pienso ceder" * Dice Joe con nerviosismo pero también con determinación en su mente poniéndose dificultosamente de pie sorprendiendo a Nino y haciendo que Rikishi sonría desafiante.

–"¡Se levantó después de recibir semejante golpe!" * Dijo sorprendida en su mente Nino.

– ¡Hoh! Veo que eres persistente, y bien ¿después de eso ya decidiste abandonar las Nakano? * Dice Rikishi con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Como tú dijiste, Oblígame * Dice Joe con una sonrisa desafiante con algo de sangre en su boca, ambos rivales se mostraban sonrisas al estilo badas mientras se miraban ambos.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=ayFVgUsMfwc**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=9WC1Wkta_Lw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=11**** }**

– ¡Hiaaaaa! * Grita Joe lanzando varios golpes jabs a Rikishi, que ahora le resulta más difícil esquivar, por lo que también empieza a usar sus brazos para esquivar, sin embargo en un nuevo descuido de Joe, Rikishi encuentra otra oportunidad para darle un jab izquierdo en el abdomen a Rocky Joe.

–Buagh * Dice Joe de dolor escupiendo saliva y en eso Rikishi empezó a darle varios golpes tanto en el abdomen como en la cara provocándole heridas y moretones en la misma, estaba siendo una paliza para Joe quien no podía protegerse hasta que cae nueva de cara al suelo siendo derribado por segunda vez.

–"¡El vago no puede hacer nada, no puede vencer a un profesional!" * Dice sorprendida Nino tapándose la boca temiendo en el fondo que a Rikishi se le pase la mano, ya que solo quería asustar a Joe, sin embargo esto no era precisamente lo que estaba logrando Rikishi, ya que con esfuerzo y dolor junto con determinación, Joe se puso de pie aún con heridas en la cara y moretones en la misma apretando los dientes con una mirada seria y desafiante al estilo badas.

– ¿Así que puedes ponerte de pie? Eres obstinado, pero la próxima vez que caigas será la definitiva * Dice Rikishi con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en guardia.

–"¡No puedo creerlo, a pesar de que está recibiendo una paliza no pone ninguna expresión de miedo en su rostro! ¡¿Por qué, porque se aferra tanto a quedarse?!" * Dice sorprendida y molesta Nino.

Sin embargo Joe haría algo que sorprendería al propio Rikishi, y es que puso sus brazos en forma defensiva de X.

–"Puso los brazos cruzándolos en forma de la letra X, esa postura solo lo usan boxeadores profesionales por lo general, ¿Quién se lo enseñó?" * Dice Rikishi con seriedad en su mente.

Rikishi es quien se lanza a atacar a Joe intentando darle un jab izquierdo creyendo que Joe solo intentaría bloquearlo con sus brazos en forma de X, sin embargo para su sorpresa Joe evadió el golpe haciéndose a un lado velozmente.

–"¡Lo esquivó!" * Dice sorprendido Rikishi lanzando varios golpes de jabs a Joe, pero este los seguía esquivando manteniendo su postura defensiva en forma de X, ahora era Rocky Joe quien esquivaba los demoledores puños de Rikishi también para shock de Nino.

–"¡Está evadiendo los golpes de Rikishi, esto no es posible!" * Dice en shock Nino al ver como Joe esquivaba con esfuerzo los golpes.

Joe continuaba esquivando de la misma hasta que encontró una oportunidad para darle un jab izquierdo a Rikishi, pero este logró rápidamente poner su brazo derecho con intención de bloquearlo.

–"No funcionara ¡¿Qué?!" * Dice Rikishi sonriendo al principio, pero quedando en shock cuando vio que el supuesto golpe izquierdo era solo una finta y el verdadero golpe que venía era un tremendo jab derecho.

–"¡Caíste, recibe mi golpe del mañana!" * Dice Joe con una sonrisa badas en su mente llevando su mano izquierda hacia atrás ayudando a impulsar más hacia el frente su puño derecho logrando finalmente para shock de Nino darle un golpe de jab derecho de lleno en la cara a Rikishi que hasta en ese momento no había recibido ninguno.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor y escupiendo sangre Rikishi.

–"¡Lo logré!" * Dice Joe sonriendo en su mente, sin embargo aunque ese golpe hizo trastrabillar a Rikishi no logró derribarlo aunque si dejarlo con una herida en la boca, este inmediatamente preparó un contraataque para Joe preparando su Jab izquierdo para él, Joe trata de esquivar de la misma forma que lo había hecho con la postura en forma de X de sus brazos, sin embargo Rikishi esta vez logró anticiparse llegando directamente hacia el lugar donde Joe iba a moverse.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=9WC1Wkta_Lw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=11**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=8RoA_BpRHiQ**** }**

– ¡Esta vez, sí que no funcionará! * Dice Rikishi en voz alta dándole un potente jab izquierdo al lado izquierdo de su cara a Joe, y lo hizo con el mismo tipo de golpe que Joe le acababa de dar al mismo.

–"Se acabó" * Dice Rikishi con una sonrisa de confianza, mientras Nino ampliaba sus ojos ante lo que acababa de ver.

– ¡BUAGH! * Dice Joe escupiendo sangre mientras cae de espadas y derribado por tercera vez en esta pelea, Rikishi le dio una bofetada de realidad a Joe tal como lo hizo Maruo hace años demostrándole que claramente era más fuerte y que actualmente Joe no puede rivalizar con él.

–"¡Lo logró, venció a Joe a pesar de recibir un golpe con toda la fuerza de este!" * Dice impactada Nino por este combate.

Joe trataba de incorporarse con gran fuerza de voluntad mirando con intensidad a Rikishi apretando los dientes, pero no podía ponerse de pie.

–Si te preguntas como anticipé tu movimiento y también hacer tan fácilmente tu golpe más poderoso, lo primero lo hice mirando tus pies los cuales me indicaron hacia donde ibas a moverte y lo segundo fue muy fácil, para mí que soy un profesional hacer un golpe así es un juego de niños.

– ¡M-Maldito, ven acá, la p-pelea no ha terminado! * Dice Joe con la boca sangrante y moretones en la misma tratando de ponerse de pie a pesar de estar afectado por los golpes de Rikishi, en especial el último, pero no está pudiendo, sin embargo Rikishi solo sonríe irónicamente.

–No, la pelea ha terminado por hoy, ambos perdimos * Dice Rikishi sorprendiendo a Joe y a Nino.

– ¡¿Cómo es eso?! * Pregunta Joe con sorpresa.

–Se demostró que no estás a mi nivel a pesar de haber demostrado buenas cosas que incluso Amaters nunca llegan a mostrar, sin embargo no puedes vencerme, pero yo al mismo tiempo también perdí porque no pude hacerte sentir miedo y que decidieras marcharte de la Residencia Nakano ¿Oh no Nino? * Dice Rikishi sonriendo irónicamente y mostrando con la mirada donde se escondía Nino impactando a esta por delatarla.

– ¡¿Nino?! * Dice en shock Joe con enojo y Nino sale tímidamente de su escondite llegando a ellos.

–Fue ella la que me contrató a mi y a mis amigos para hacerte desistir de que sigas viviendo con ella y sus hermanas * Dice Rikishi con una sonrisa relajada.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice molesto Joe en voz alta.

– ¡¿Por qué me delatas?! * Dice molesta Nino.

–Porque me mentiste, este hombre si bien tiene una actitud molesta y altanera, no te hizo nada de lo que tú lo acusaste como agredirte físicamente y acosarte sexualmente * Dice Rikishi molesto y serio mirando con el ceño fruncido a Nino siendo la primera vez hasta ahora que se ve molesto, cosa que no ocurrió ni en todo el combate con Rikishi, Joe también miraba enojado a Nino por la calumnia que dijo sobre él.

– ¡¿Tú como puedes saberlo?! * Pregunta molesta Nino.

–Porque sus ojos no mienten, no son los de un cobarde abusador que haría eso, y la mayor prueba es que no me teme a pesar de que soy más fuerte que él, dispuesto incluso a morir en nuestra pelea, Nino tu me haz mentido y lo sabes * Dice Rikishi mirando molesto a Nino quien se siente intimidada.

–Yo ¡Yo solo quería librarme de este sucio vago que vino a meterse en mi vida y la de mis hermanas! * Dice Nino con enojo, frustración e incluso tristeza.

–Eso no es razón para calumniar de esa forma a alguien, yo y mis amigos no somos matones, cuando nos contratan lo hacemos porque en verdad alguien está siendo amenazado, y aquí no es el caso, Nino tú manipulación provocó que mis amigos resultaran heridos sin necesidad, Nos usaste * Dice Rikishi molesto.

–Y-Yo * Dijo Nino sin saber que decir.

–Estoy decepcionado de ti Nino, creo que eres una mala influencia para mi hermana menor, talvez deba hacer lo posible para que no siga esa amistad * Dice Rikishi enojado y serio dandose la vuelta para retirarse.

– ¡No por favor espera, dame otra oportunidad, no quiero perder mi amistad con Yuniko! * Dice Nino en súplica a lo que Rikishi frena su caminata.

–Solo permitiré que vuelvas a verla cuando reconozcas tus errores Nino y te reivindiques * Dice Rikishi serio y de forma estricta dándole la espalda, Nino se quedó sin palabras ante esto.

–¡Joe, puedo verlo claramente, tú serás un futuro boxeador, así que la próxima vez que peleemos será en un ring profesional, allí te demostraré mi verdadera habilidad sin contenerme, y es donde te venceré de verdad! * Dice Rikishi con determinación y en voz alta.

– ¡Ni de broma, está bien, seré boxeador profesional para patearte el trasero, juro que tendré mi revancha Rikishi! * Dice Joe con determinación logrando ponerse de pie de forma dificultosa a lo que Rikishi voltea por última vez para mirarse con Joe de forma badas y desafiante, siendo este el comienzo de una gran rivalidad entre ambos, luego Rikishi voltea para seguir su camino hasta finalmente alejarse del lugar.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=8RoA_BpRHiQ**** }**

–"Rikishi Toru, algún día tendré mi oportunidad de cobrarte esto desgraciado" * Dice Joe con una sonrisa badas, pero luego mira a Nino seriamente, ambos se miran con el ceño fruncido.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=6YK3G5AhE4Y&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=12**** }**

– ¡Jeh! En verdad lo digo y lo repito, eres una grandísima tonta mariposa, pensaste que esos tipos me causarían miedo, ni aunque contrataras asesinos no me causarían miedo aunque me maten, te dije en el primer día cuando viniste que no conseguirías que me fuera, y me rectifico * Dice Joe con una mirada seria y desafiante.

– ¡Cállate, todo esto es tu culpa, desde que llegaste solo me causaste problemas, viniste a arruinarle todo, mi amistad con Yukiko, mi relación con mis hermanas, todo! * Dice Nino enojada y frustrada.

–Yo no arruiné nada, lo hiciste tú * Dice Joe serio y molesto.

– ¡Mentira, todo estaba bien hasta que tú llegaste! * Dice Nino enojada.

–Jejeje Oh, ya veo, me culpa a mí por sacar lo peor de ti, o sea lo que eras pero no mostrabas aún * Dice Joe serio impactando a Nino.

–Yo solo quería proteger la relación con mis hermanas * Dice Nino triste.

– ¿Proteger? Si su relación era tan estable, no había necesidad de protegerla, lo que dices da a entender que es una relación insegura * Dice Joe serio y esto impacta más a Nino ya que aparentemente logró hurgar en algo dentro de ella.

– ¡Cállate, tú no tienes derecho a meterte en eso, eso es algo nuestro, no hay lugar para ti en nuestro mundo! ¡Te odio, ojala desaparezcas! * Grita Nino con furia y lagrimas, yéndose corriendo.

– ¡Oye espera! ¡¿A dónde vas tonta?! * Grita Joe corriendo detrás de Nino molesto.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=6YK3G5AhE4Y&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=12**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=nQyJWFzc3G0**** }**

Pero mientras Nino iba corriendo un sospechoso vehículo negro se interpone en su camino e inmediatamente salieron de él hombres con clara pinta de criminales.

– ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! * Pregunta Nino sorprendida.

– ¡Eso no te importa, tú vendrás con nosotros! * Dijo uno de los hombres quien tenía el claro aspecto de un matón con el pelo corto, vestido de marrón y negro con una cicatriz en su cara, y es quien atrapa a Nino con otro de sus compañeros matones riendo todos juntos con maldad.

– ¡¿Qué hacen, suéltenme, déjenme ir! * Dice Nino desesperada tratando de zafarse, pero la sujetaban de los brazos y piernas ambos hombres que era muy fuertes para ella.

– ¡De ninguna manera te dejaremos ir, te hemos estado siguiendo por varios días por orden de nuestro jefe y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para secuestrarte, la cuál es la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre que hacemos! * Dice el compañero del sujeto quien golpea el estomago de Nino noqueándola para que no oponga resistencia metiéndola así al auto.

Pero a lo lejos Joe va viniendo y vio como esos criminales de la llevaban.

– ¡Nino! * Dice Joe preocupado, sin embargo el conductor arrancó el auto llevándose así estos criminales a Nino, pero Joe no los pierde de vista ahorra corriendo con toda su velocidad, pero el auto estaba alejándose cada vez más, sin embargo se cruzó con una persona conocida quien estaba andando en moto quien se detuvo al verlo.

– ¡Roxanne! * Dice Joe seriamente ya que era efectivamente Roxanne.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre Joe?! * Pregunta Roxanne extrañada.

– ¡Los de ese auto secuestraron a Nino, debo seguirlos! * Dice Joe preocupado y serio Joe, Roxanne se sorprendió al escuchar esto, recordando la actitud altanera de Nino.

– ¿Con que esa tonta? Ni modo, tú debes cuidarla a pesar de todo supongo ¡Está bien, súbete, te llevo, pude ver el auto! * Dice Roxanne con determinación sin dudar en ayudarlo.

– ¡Gracias Roxanne, Vamos! * Dice Joe con determinación subiéndose al asiento trasero y a toda velocidad la moto va en dirección hacia donde fue el auto negro.

Y así fueron siguiéndolos de lejos hasta que finalmente los vieron entrar en una residencia extraña con el auto, donde luego metieron a Nino a la casa, claramente frenaron la motocicleta apagando el motor para mantenerse ocultos.

–Joe, debemos marcarle a la policía * Dice con seriedad Roxanne en voz baja.

–Buena idea, hazlo tú, yo iré a intentar rescatar a la mariposa * Dice Joe serio en voz baja

–Tonto, esos sujetos son secuestradores, deben criminales peligrosos y armados * Dijo seria en voz baja Roxanne.

–Confía en mí, lo voy a lograr * Dice serio Joe en voz baja.

–Joe tienes heridas de golpes, y además esa tonta te trató de lo peor, ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por ella? * Pregunta seria en voz baja Roxanne.

–Porque es mi trabajo protegerlas y además siento que debo hacerlo * Dice serio Joe con seriedad y determinación sorprendiendo a Roxanne, e inmediatamente Joe fue discretamente hacia el lugar donde tenían a Nino.

–"Este Joe siempre ha sido un terco, aunque en eso nos parecemos un poco" * Dice seriamente Roxanne mientras saca su celular y le marca a la policía.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=nQyJWFzc3G0**** }**

* * *

**/Interior de la casa/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU**** }**

Nino empezaba a despertar y cuando lo hace ve a los hombres que la secuestraron sonriendo maliciosamente tratando de levantarse del suelo.

–Veo que ha despertado, señorita Nino * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa un hombre que aparenta unos 40 años que lleva traje negro, cabeza calva y barba negra con bigote, Nino se sorprendió al escuchar su voz ya que aparentemente le era familiar.

–¡Esa voz, eres Yoshua Nagasawa, ex contador de mi padre! ¡Tú habías ido a la cárcel! * Dijo con sorpresa y enojo Nino al voltear a ver al jefe del grupo de 5 delincuentes quien era un antiguo hombre de confianza de su padre.

–Así es mocosa, soy Yoshua, a quien tu padre envió a prisión hace varios años * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Yoshua.

–¡Él lo hizo porque tú le estabas robando mucho dinero, te descubrió y encontró pruebas en tu contra para que seas condenado! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! * Dice Nino con enojo.

–Jajajaja Es cierto, le estaba robando porque vi en eso la oportunidad de hacerme rico robándole al estúpido de tu padre que confiaba ciegamente en mi ya que fingí ser una persona distinta para ganarme su confianza, pero lo subestimé y el maldito me descubrió, e incluso se aseguró de encontrar las pruebas en mi contra para que yo no pudiera negar tal acusación ¡Jajajaja Y si te preguntas porque no estoy en la cárcel, es porque hace unos días escapé con estos hombres que también estaban en la misma prisión, con la finalidad de vengarme de tu padre sacándole una gran cantidad de dinero y de paso causarle un gran pesar a travez de ti! * Dice con una sonrisa malvada Yoshua causando miedo en Nino.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Dice Nino con miedo.

–Simple, primero llamaremos a tu odioso padre para exigir una enorme recompensa por rescatarte, pero lo único que le enviaremos es tú cadáver ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice riendo como maldad Yoshua.

– ¡Estás loco! * Dice Nino desesperada intentando irse, pero uno de los del grupo le sujeto del cuello desde atrás con su brazo derecho.

– ¡Jajajaja Si, estoy loco por vengarme, te estuvimos observando al elegirte como víctima, y ahora finalmente te tengo en mis manos! ¡Me pregunto si puedo divertirme contigo antes aprovechando que has crecido! Jajajajaj * Dice poniendo una sonrisa de maldad Yoshua.

– ¡Preferiría morir a que un maldito traidor como tú me toque! * Dice con asco Nino.

– ¡Jajajaja Eso puede arreglarse, no creo que haya necesidad que estés viva cuando llamemos a pedir dinero por tu rescate! ¡Tú final será ahora! * Dijo Yoshua con una sonrisa de maldad apuntando con su arma a Nino quien lloraba de miedo.

–"¡No, hermanas, papá no quiero quedarme sin volver a verlos! ¡Alguien, Alguien ayúdeme!" * Gritó internamente Nino cuando de repente un ladrillo impactó la ventana de la casa rompiéndole el vidrio al mismo tiempo que del rebote impactó en la pistola de Yoshua mandándola a volar dejándolo en shock mientras el sujeto que recibió el ladrillazo cayó noqueado con la cabeza sangrante dejando esto impactados a todos incluyendo a Nino,

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU**** }**

– ¡¿Quién ha sido el malnacido que hizo esto?! * Preguntó con furia Yoshua y de repente alguien se metió por la ventana lanzándose cayendo al suelo dando vueltas teniendo en sus manos la tapa circularde un tacho de basura para luego ponerse de pie, era el propio Joe quien estaba con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badas.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&t=34s**** }**

– ¡Yo soy ese malnacido por si lo preguntas! * Dice Joe con una sonrisa desafiante.

–¡¿Joe?! * Dijo sorprendida Nino al ver que era.

–¡Maldito simio! ¡Acaben con él! * Ordenó Yoshua y sus 3 subordinados restantes empezaron a abrir fuego con sus pistolas para preocupación de Nino, sin embargo Joe fue corriendo con la tapa del tacho de basura que era muy gruesa y resistente llegando hasta uno de los matones quien de hecho era el que sostenía del cuello a Nino anteriormente golpeándolo fuertemente con la base de la tapa del tacho de basura en la cabeza causándole sangrado y noqueándolo al ser muy dura.

Luego Joe fue corriendo con el mismo tacho de basura hacia otro, pero este logró evadir el golpe con la tapa de basurero, sin embargo eso solo era una distracción para que en un descuido Joe le de un poderoso gancho derecho al mentón.

–¡Bugh! * Dijo con dolor el matón escupiendo algunos dientes y cayendo completamente noqueado de espaldas, en eso el último matón seguía disparando a Joe, sin embargo le lanzó la tapa de basurero en forma de disco volador impactando su mano dejándolo desarmado al mandar volar su arma.

–¡Rayos, te voy a acabar mocoso! * Grita el matón quien de hecho era el más alto de todos.

–¡Matalo con tus puños! * Ordena Yoshua al matón quien intenta darle un puñetazo derecho a Joe, pero este lo evade exitosamente preparando un golpe con toda su fuerza.

–¡Recibe mi golpe del mañana! * Grita Joe dándole el mismo tipo de golpe que le dio a Rikishi usando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza impactando brutalmente al matón en la cara que perdió varios dientes cayendo completamente noqueado con los ojos en blanco, Joe venció a los 4 matones quedando solo el jefe quien traicionó a los Nakano.

–"¡No puedo creer que haya vencido a todos!" * Dice con miedo Yoshua.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&t=34s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack { **** watch?v=36frIXIaCpc**** }  
**– ¡Ahora voy por ti! * Dice corriendo Joe hacia Yoshua, sin embargo del la zona del tobillo este saca otra pistola y sostiene a Nino tomándola del cuello apuntándole con el arma tomándola de rehén.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice Joe serio y frustrado frenándose.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Si vienes podría dispararle por accidente! * Dice Yoshua sonriendo con maldad.

– ¡Déjala ir basura! * Dice Joe con el ceño fruncido.

–No entiendo, ¿Por qué te preocupas por esta mocosa? Según mis hombres que la observaban siempre te trataba desastrosamente, ¿A caso eres estúpido? * Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Yoshua.

–Porque se me da la gana, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a una basura cobarde como tú * Dice molesto Joe, pero este tono enfadó a Yoshua.

–Idiota, si te largabas de buena manera te hubiera dejado vivir, pero no contento con eso me faltas el respeto ¡Muere! * Grita con furia Yoshua disparándole en el pecho a Joe para horror.

– ¡Buagh! * Dice con doloe Joe cayendo de espaldas al suelo con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡JOE! * Grita con horror y lágrimas Nino.

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso le pasa por entrometerse, y ahora sigues tú! * Dice Yoshua apuntando ahora a Nino en la cabeza, pero en eso Joe se levanta sacando una roca del interior de su ropa, específicamente de la zona de su pecho lanzándosela a la mano de Yoshua mandando por segunda vez a volar su arma para temor de este, en eso Joe se lanza de nuevo hacia él..

– ¡No creo que tengas una segunda arma! * Grita Joe corriendo y al llegar Nino logra quitarse de ahí quedándose Yoshua expuesto finalmente recibiendo el golpe del mañana derecho de Joe impactándole en toda la cara haciéndole perder más dientes que su último matón.

– ¡UGH! * Grita de dolor escupiendo sangre Yoshua cayendo noqueado con los ojos en blanco, Yoshua fue derrotado y Nino salvada.

**Fin de Soundtrack { **** watch?v=36frIXIaCpc**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=ok2ISwfpQXg**** }**

Nino entre lágrimas corre hacia Joe para abrazarlo fuertemente llorando para sorpresa de este.

–Ya pasó todo * Dice Joe sonriendo acariciándole la cabeza con su mano izquierda a Nino.

– ¿Por qué me salvaste a pesar de tus heridas, porque te arriesgaste por mí después de todo lo que te hice? * Dice Nino con lágrimas.

–Porque es mi trabajo * Dice Joe sonriendo al estilo badas.

Luego llegaría la policía a arrestar a los 5 fugitivos de la ley para arrestarlo y probablemente aumentándoles sus respectivas sentencias además de enviarlos a una prisión de máxima seguridad, luego de salir de su casa Joe pudo ver a lo lejos que Roxanne estaba en su moto mirándolo y ambos simplemente se asienten mutuamente para que luego esta se vaya del lugar.

Más tarde luego de interrogatorios y demás ambos volverían a la residencia Nakano.

* * *

**/Residencia Nakano en la Mañana/**

Nino y Joe volverían a la casa y al entrar las hermanas abrazarían entre lágrimas a Nino preocupadas por el mal rato que acaba de pasar, para luego sorpresivamente para el mismo Joe las 4 lo abrazan agradecidas por salvar a su hermana, Maruo quien fue comunicado sobre lo que sucedió habló con Nino por teléfono, sin embargo Joe le pidió que no le revele ni ella ni sus hermanas que fue él quien la rescató para extrañez de esta quien decide hacerle caso y decirle a su padre que fue la policía quien la rescató, asintiendo Maruo, también luego habló con Joe advirtiéndole que si este descuido según Maruo volvía a ocurrir él lo pagaría, Joe simplemente asiente a regañadientes sin revelar que fue él el verdadero salvador aquí.

Y luego de que todo se haya calmado al día siguiente en la mañana Joe estaba despertando, pero se sorprendió que al despertar vio a Nino sentada a un lado de su cama.

– ¡¿Tú, que haces aquí?! * Pregunta Joe sorprendido.

–Yo, necesito que hablemos Joe, te diré la principal razón del porque actúo así, pero a cambio quiero que me digas la verdadera razón del porque estás aquí, quiero sinceridad con sinceridad * Dice Nino seria y algo triste, Joe se sorprende ante esto para luego dar un suspiro.

–Está bien, me da igual, aclararemos las cosas de frente como quieres * Dice Joe serio al parecer dispuesto a contarle todo a cambio de que ella le revele porque lo odiaba tanto, lo cual no solo era por lo que sucedió entre ellos, sino que había algo más.

¿Podrán Joe y Nino llevarse mejor después de revelar sus verdades, o se llevarán incluso peor? ¿Qué repercusión tendrá en los pensamientos de Nino sobre Joe al haber sido él quien arriesgo su vida para rescatarla? ¿Cómo seguirá la rivalidad entre Joe vs Rikishi y Yotsuba vs Roxanne que han surgido? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Rocky joe y las Quíntuples.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=ok2ISwfpQXg**** }**

* * *

**Joe Yabuki:** ¡Hola Soy Joe Yabuki! Ahora debo decirle la verdad a Nino a cambio de que me diga la suya, no hay de otra, que pase lo que tenga que pase lo que tenga que pasar ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples y veremos cómo será nuestro nuevo mañana!

* * *

**Hola de nuevo Soy KidGokuSupremo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, pues quería aclararles algo, sé que en el capítulo anterior Joe le dijo a Miku que nunca nadie le dijo que fueran amigos y en este capítulo apareció alguien con quien al parecer tienen cierta amistad llamada Roxanne, personaje de mi autoría, pero hay una razón para esto que lo iré explicando en los próximos capítulos, solo para aclarar que no es un error ni nada. **

**En cuanto a la propia Roxanne pues es la primera vez que un personaje inventado será personaje principal de un fanfic mío ya que en la mayoría son personajes secundarios, y de hecho será muy importante en la historia, como ya lo dije no será pareja de Joe ni nada, ella como lo dijo ya tiene a alguien y a Joe solo lo ve como un molesto hermano menor, nada más que eso, y pues es la rival de Yotsuba, son polos completamente opuestos, y para hacerla, su personalidad está inspirada en la de Apolo Creed en Rocky 2 y en el propio Joe Yabuki, pronto irá demostrando más de su personalidad con el correr de los capítulos por lo que irán viendo.**

**Eso era todo y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Joe Yabuki vs Maruo Nakano

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Antes que nada quería agradecerles por el apoyo que ha recibido este fanfic que es muy distinto a los que tengo en mi canal al ser de otro concepto; la verdad es un honor hacerle un fanfic a este personaje Joe Yabuki que por si no lo saben, es gran influencia para que Kurumada creara a Seiya de Pegaso, de hecho visten de forma parecida y son un tanto parecidos en personalidad(Principalmente en el manga, donde Seiya es más rebelde que en el anime), y también Ashita No Joe que según leí fue una importante influencia para varios anime de boxeo, entre ellos Ring No Kakero y Hajime no Ippo(Animes que aún no vi XD); así que para los que solo conocieron de este anime por este fanfic, les recomiendo que lo vean.**

**También quería decirles que agradezco las recomendaciones de distintos personajes de otros animes de boxeo que me recomendaron para este fanfic, pero la realidad es que aún no los he visto, además de que incluso si fuera a incluir a alguno, serían muy pocos, podría ser incluso uno solo, y si no llego a ver ninguno de esos animes, puede que ninguno, por lo que no les prometo nada sobre eso, ya que incluso sin los personajes de esos animes, trataré de hacer una buena historia original aquí, pero como les había dicho, los tendré en cuenta igual por si los llego a ver y los veo factibles incluir alguno, o un solo personaje de uno de esos animes, pero si no incluyo ninguno, igual les aseguro que la historia será interesante con los cambios que planeo hacer.**

**Y perdonen por el atraso en actualizar este fanfic, es que no me llegaba la inspiración necesaria, además de que tengo otros fanfics, solo por eso, pero agradezco igual el apoyo que tiene y los comentarios positivos que ha recibido. **

* * *

**Ahora haré un análisis del capítulo anterior:**

**El Inicio de la rivalidad de Joe vs Rikishi: **Pues como habrán notado, la rivalidad ha iniciado de forma distinta al canon, pero la forma de su rivalidad será parecido debido a la personalidad de ambos, pero claramente ciertas cosas distintas sucederá con ellos a diferencia del canon, así como ciertas cosas serán parecidas al mismo, solo espérenlo y lo verán.

**El Inicio de la rivalidad entre Roxane vs Yotsuba: **Como había mencionado, Roxane es un personaje inventado por mí, y por primera vez en uno de mis fanfics, un personaje inventado por mi será personaje principal, ya que en los demás fanfics, la mayoría de los personajes inventados, o son personajes secundarios, o villanos secundarios, pero en este caso, será un personaje principal, ya que como decidí que Yotsuba sea boxeadora, quise crear una rival para ella, y pues aquí tienen a Roxane; como dije. Ella será muy importante en la historia, especialmente para la vida de Yotsuba, no es ni una villana, ni una heroína, sino una rival para Yotsuba, poco a poco iremos explorando sobre lo que es este personaje, y les anticipo que no será el único personaje inventado que tendrá su debida importancia, habrá otro personaje inventado importante.

**Joe salvando a Nino: **La relación claramente más complicada de Joe de entre todas las quintillizas, es justamente con Nino; de hecho cuando un chico badass y una chica tsundere chocan, obviamente no se puede esperar nada más que un conflicto explosivo, XD; pero algo diferente sucedió, y es que Joe rescató a Nino quien no esperaba esto, veremos que sucede con ellos en este capítulo.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo y me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, y sí, ambas rivalidades serán candentes, solo espera y lo verás.

Ahora responderé a la consulta que me hiciste en mi fanfic de Goku en Shinmai, y en cuanto a tu consulta sobre tu idea de hacer un fanfic de Goku donde renazca de una humana y por ende como humano. La verdad suena en cierta forma interesante tu idea, pero me gustaría que me dijeras a que anime o animes o a qué tipo de animes estás planeando hacer que renazca, porque eso me ayudaría más para darte una opinión más concreta y que te ayude mejor. Sin embargo de lo que me has dicho, puedo decirte que no tiene nada de malo que Goku conserve su personalidad y esencia, como su gusto por los desafíos lo cual no es solo un rasgo de los saiyayins, sino un rasgo suyo propio, eso se comprueba ya que los saiyayins cuando son superados de forma demasiado aplastante demuestran un gran miedo y frustración, como Nappa contra Goku, Vegeta contra Freezer, y los soldados de clase alta del Rey Vegeta contra Freezer, así que ese rasgo es más propio de Goku en sí que de su raza, por lo que no estará mal que conserve eso. Pero estos consejos que voy a darte quiero que lo tengas en cuenta:

Uno: es que no le des absolutamente ningún poder de los saiyayins ni power ups forzados fuera de la lógica o regalados, porque sinceramente eso le quitaría el atractivo e incluso el sentido a esta muy buena idea, si Goku va a volverse fuerte, que sea de forma natural y respetándose la lógica, y si es ilógico que en ese mundo aprenda cosas como el Kamehameha, pues no lo tiene y ya, no es en lo absoluto forzar a que lo tenga.

Dos: No hagas a Goku algo que no va en lo absoluto con él como usar espadas o armas filosas, sinceramente eso le quita mucha esencia al personaje, conviene más que use su cuerpo a cuerpo, y máximo que use algún palo parecido al Báculo Mágico, aunque obviamente sin las capacidades de este, pero que si podría servirle a Goku de vez en cuando, pero en lo posible debe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin cosas como magia y esas cosas.

Tres: Si eliges hacerlo renacer, te recomiendo que ni él ni en la historia en si se mencione cosas sobre su pasado ni nada, y que les aclares eso a los que comenten tu historia desde el principio para que no te pregunten cosas como "¿Goku recordara su anterior existencia?" y preguntas como esa, te conviene directamente decir que esta existencia nueva será la única que tendrá y no habrá rastros de su anterior existencia como recuerdos y mucho menos, los poderes que tuvo en dicha existencia, eso lo hará más atractivo todo, pero como dijiste, conservando la personalidad y esencia de Goku como personaje, ahora también puedes elegir de forma completamente original no que renazca, sino directamente que nazca en ese mundo y no tenga ningún pasado ni existencia anterior que debas mencionar, depende de que decidas allí.

Cuatro: Que Goku empiece de Cero, en ese mundo, no estando en lo absoluto entre los más fuertes al empezar la historia, pero que con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio vaya creciendo poco a poco, ya sea por entretenimientos, derrotas o fracasos que le ayudarían a crecer, pero obviamente siendo quien es, no se desanimaría por eso, sino que se emocionaría más.

Y estos son los consejos que por el momento puedo darte, pero para ayudarte más, necesitaría saber a qué animes lo quieres hacer renacer, y en base a eso puedo aconsejarte mejor. Aún así espero que te sirva esta opinión mía amigo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**juanan231283: **Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre Juanan, y no hay problema. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y éxitos también con tus fanfics actuales.

**Shadic21: **Mil Gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Duglas: **Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y disfruta del capítulo.

**Gabriel443: **Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado amigo, y sí, Joe es un gran prota, y verás más de él en este capítulo, así que disfrútalo.

* * *

**Y sin nada más que añadir, comencemos:**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del fanfic(Opening 1 de Ashita no Joe 2) { watch?v=wvecJLQLkIM }**

(Comienza la música con Joe vestido como boxeador tirando un golpe de gancho derecho en el aire, luego se muestra a Ichika, Yotsuba e Itsuki sonriendo y haciendo con sus dos manos cada una la señal de 'V' de victoria, después Joe golpea el aire con un gancho izquierdo y se ve la imagen de Nino y Miku posando al igual que sus hermanas)

**Si miras hacia arriba, veras las estrellas. Cubriéndote con una luz infinita** (Joe vistiendo una ropa deportiva conjunto rojo de entrenamiento trotando por las calles al entrenar)

**Ellas permanecen en lo alto del ring. Haciendo que hoy se reflejen los 7 colores de mi sudor** (Se muestra de la puerta de un restaurante a Nino y Miku saludando con alegría levantando sus manos derechas a Joe vistiendo ellas con delantal y uniforme de color blanco del mismo indicando que trabajan allí ambos mientras Joe les responde el saludo pasando por allí mientras continúa trotando)

**¡No brillen esta noche! ¡Que mi vida tampoco lo haga!** (Ahora Joe pasa cerca de un lugar donde se está filmando una película donde Ichika está ensayando quien al ver a Joe lo saluda alegre con su mano derecha y este responde también saludándola mientras pasa por allí, así como poco después pasa cerca de una universidad donde Itsuki estudia para ser docente, y al verlo ella también lo saluda alegre y Joe responde saludándola de la misma manera)

**Que no brille mi destino, aunque sea solo por este momento **( Ahora al lado de Joe, se pone trotar junto con él Yotsuba con un conjunto de ropa deportiva naranja mientras sonríe al voltear levemente a mirar a Joe para luego mirar como él, hacia el frente)

**¡Ya que sería como prender la mecha de juegos artificiales! ¡Que estallarían en un intenso rojo!** (Se muestra a Roxane sonriendo desafiante mientras se cruza de brazos, y luego a Rikishi quien también sonríe desafiante)

**¡¿Qué sucederá esta noche?! ¡Todavía no lo sé!** (Luego se muestra varios boxeadores entre las sombras, y luego de la misma manera a varias boxeadoras)

**Solo sé que ahora la soledad forma parte de mi aura** (Se muestra a una boxeadora misteriosa de hermoso largo cabello plateado hasta su cintura que está con una ropa deportiva de conjunto morado con la misma teniendo la piel blanca como la nieve y mostrándose de espaldas mientras está de pie)

**¡Plantaré cara y romperé mis obstáculos! **(Ahora se muestra de espaldas a un hombre delgado algo alto, de piel algo blanca y con el pelo lacio largo hasta la nuca, el mismo estaba semidesnudo vestido como boxeador con pantaloncillos rojos)

**El significado de la amabilidad no es nada para mí** (Y por último se muestra a Jo y Yostuba continuando trotando hasta llegar a la pantalla mostrando ambos sonrisas desafiantes y terminando el opening)

**Fin del Opening 1 del fanfic(Opening 1 de Ashita no Joe 2) { watch?v=wvecJLQLkIM }**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Ashita No Joe ni de Go-Toobun No Hanayome ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Ikki Kajiwara y Negi Haruba respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

**Rocky Joe y Las Quíntuples**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Rocky" Joe Yabuki vs Maruo "El Elegante" Nakano**

* * *

**/De Mañana, Residencia Nakano, Habitación Asignada de Joe/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack { Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****レクイエム（リキイシトオル****）****{ **** watch?v=qOrUby88zJA&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI**

**}**

Joe acababa de despertar y en el costado derecho de su cama se había encontrado con Nino quien después de todo lo que había ocurrido, le pidió hablar sobre todo lo que pasaron, con este aceptando, y ahora estaban sentados allí en silencio uno al lado del otro sin mirarse a pesar de que iban a hablar, pasaban los segundos y no decían nada, Nino ocultaba su expresión entre sus cabellos mientras Joe estaba como esperando a que ella dijera algo, hasta que Nino rompió el silencio.

–No sé por dónde empezar * Dice Nino por fin mostrando ahora sus hermosos ojos azules tristes.

–No tienes que forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, yo ya dije que sean como sean las cosas, yo me mantendré firme aquí, aunque me odie una o todas ustedes, por lo que no tienes que obligarte a hacer esto * Dice Joe con seriedad, pero Nino niega con la cabeza.

–Te equivocas, yo no soy de las personas que hace cosas por obligación, si hago algo en su mayor parte, es porque quiero hacerlo, y este es el caso * Dice con seriedad y algo de tristeza Nino, a lo que Joe se queda en silencio.

–Entonces sigue * Dice Joe con seriedad cerrando sus ojos.

–Cuando te conocí, te odié, y más aún cuando te vi de nuevo aquí en casa, y al saber que ibas a quedarte por órdenes de papá, solo me hizo odiarte más, principalmente por la actitud que demostrabas, me parecías un arrogante y rebelde, no, aún me pareces un arrogante rebelde, y no podía entender porque poco a poco mis hermanas iban aceptándote, incluso Itsuki, yo por el contrario, me propuse no aceptarte nunca, ya que yo aseguraba que no pertenecías aquí * Dice Nino haciendo un puchero de molestia, mientras Joe solo dio una sonrisa irónica cerrando sus ojos relajado.

–A tal punto que vi justo hacerte la vida imposible, hasta que te fueras, sin preocuparme por cosas como la moralidad, todo lo sentí valido para deshacerme de alguien tan detestable como tú para mí, por lo que incluso no me preocupé en cruzar la línea con eso, pero * Dice Nino con seriedad ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos, y Joe sintió intriga por ese 'pero'.

–Pero, la mayor razón por la que te detestaba no era nada de eso, ni la broma que me hiciste cuando nos conocimos, eso solo era una simple anécdota * Dice Nino con una sonrisa irónica mostrando sus ojos, que de apoco empezaban a irritarse a punto de dejar caer unas pocas lágrimas.

– ¡La razón por la que más te odiaba, es porque eras una mejor versión de mi misma! * Dice Nino agachando la cabeza dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas en sus rodillas sorprendiendo a Joe.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Preguntó Joe sorprendido con los ojos abiertos.

–Así como escuchaste, a mí siempre me gustaban los chicos malos, y soñaba algún día con enamorarme de uno, pero me decía a mí misma que tú te pasabas de la raya, eras demasiado malo, sin embargo, con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que eras como yo, pero en una versión mejorada, yo me hago la fuerte, me muestro a todos como la más ruda de carácter entre las 5 quintillizas, aunque lo hacía para ocultad mis debilidades y angustias * Decía Nino con leves lagrimas mientras Joe la escuchaba sorprendido.

–¡Pero me fui dando cuenta que en el fondo, yo te atacaba y te menospreciaba de esa forma, ya que con todas las dificultades que puedo sentir que tuviste, tu te mantienes siempre fuerte, y eso lo veía como injusto, a pesar de que tu pasaste por cosas más duras por tu aparente pobre situación económica, te muestras fuerte sin dudas, sin aguantarte nada, siendo como eres sin mostrar debilidades, tienes el espíritu rebelde que ninguno tiene, tienes unas llamas ardientes en tus ojos, en tu cuerpo, en todo lo que eres, y ardes naturalmente! * Dice Nino mirando a Joe ahora, y este voltea a verla directamente notando sus leves lágrimas.

–Envidiaba e esas llamas, son llamas que no se compran, que no se adquieren así porque sí, nadie las tiene, solo tú, y lo peor es que a medida que estabas en esta casa, sentía como si me reemplazaras a mi como la persona con espíritu rudo de aquí, sentía como si la persona que empezaba a sobrar aquí, podía llegar a ser yo, o más bien estaba siendo yo, es por eso que hice todo lo que hice, es por eso que fui tan lejos * Dice con tristeza Nino limpiándose las lágrimas.

Joe se quedó en silencio por un tiempo hasta que decidió hablar.

–Yo también tengo debilidades, o miedos internos, somos más parecidos de lo que crees * Dice Joe volteando la mirada sorprendiendo a Nino.

–Por eso en principio no solo te traté mal a ti, sino a todas las demás, tenía miedo, miedo a ser traicionado o que se burlen de mi, ahora que entiendo que tu no me atacaste por verme como alguien pobre, sino por otra razón incluso al conocerme, me siento mal * Dice Joe con leve tristeza.

–Es cierto, te llamé 'Sucio Vago' y demás, desde el momento en que te vi con ese espíritu, que yo envidiaba y añoraba, pero no me daba cuenta de ello, hasta ahora, cuando me salvaste y pensé más las cosas ¿Pero porque tú te sentirías mal? * Pregunta Nino curiosa con tristeza mirándolo.

–Porque yo solo las juzgaba superficialmente, a ti y a tus hermanas, desde el principio, sin embargo, todas iban demostrando que no eran así, incluso tú ahora, solo las usé para desquitar mis frustraciones, fui un estúpido * Dice Joe con una sonrisa irónica, Nino se sorprendía por lo que escuchaba.

–Quizás, ambos lo fuimos de una manera algo parecida, a la vez que distinta, pero lo fuimos, aunque de los dos, fui yo la que realmente trató de dañarte, más que solo echarte de la casa, por envidiosa quería destruir ese espíritu con llamas que tienes. Sin embargo que digas que también tienes debilidades y miedos, no me lo tomes a mal, pero alivia un poco mi corazón ¿Es verdad realmente eso? * Dice Nino con leve tristeza.

–Claro que si, y no me molesta que te ayude a escucharlo * Dice Joe con seriedad.

–Tu, arriesgaste tu vida por mí, me salvaste la vida, yo no puedo ignorar eso, por lo que quiero decirte, Gracias * Dice Nino mirando a Joe con una sonrisa triste.

–Es mi trabajo protegerlas después de todo, aunque también era lo correcto, no podía dejar de esa manera a alguien que sea atacada por esos cobardes * Dice Joe sin mirarla, sin embargo él mismo sintió una calidez en su mano derecha, y volteó a mirar que Nino lo sostenía con sus dos manos.

–Déjame compensarte, yo tengo mi carácter, que aunque a veces lo uso para ocultar mis debilidades, soy así, por lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, sin embargo, esta vez seré distinta, no tendré miedo de perder mi lugar, quiero que convivamos juntos esta vez sin esa hostilidad exagerada * Dice Nino sonriendo levemente.

–Tú tienes tu lugar, eres una de las 5 quíntuples, y la de espíritu más rebelde entre las 5, y yo soy su cuidador temporal también rebelde, no hay porque competir el uno con el otro, ambos podemos ser juntos los rebeldes de esta casa mientras compartamos el mismo techo * Dice Joe sonriendo levemente.

–Eso mismo pensé yo, los dos tenemos nuestro propio lugar, ¡Porque en esta casa, tú te ganaste tu lugar! * Dice sonriendo alegre Nino, y su sonrisa reluciente sorprendió a Joe ya que cambió la frase despectiva que siempre solía decirle.

–Gracias * Dice Joe sonriendo, sin embargo puso un rostro serio intrigando a Nino.

– ¿Joe? * Pregunta Nino curiosa, pero luego ella misma creyó saber lo que Joe se traía en mente.

–Ya sé lo que quieres preguntar ¿Quieres saber si a partir de ahora querré estudiar contigo? ¿Verdad? Bueno, soy yo la que tiene que preguntarte ¿Joe, me enseñarías también a mi como a las demás, serías mi tutor? * Pregunta sonriendo Nino, pero Joe estaba serio y algo dubitativo inclinando la cabeza, y esto preocupó a Nino.

– ¿Pero qué ocurre, no quieres? * Pregunta preocupada Nino.

–Yo no tengo problemas alguno en enseñarte, pero no sé si querrás eso después de saber la verdad * Dice Joe volteando a mirarla a los ojos con seriedad sorprendiendo a Nino, luego Joe quitó su mano de las de está poniéndose de pie.

–Hoy es sábado, no vamos a la escuela, por lo que es perfecto para estudiar algo, pero también para hablar cosas importantes, es hora de contarles algo, les diré todo a las 5 Quíntuples, reúnelas después cuando puedas a todos en la sala por favor * Dice con seriedad Joe, Nino estuvo dubitativa, pero luego asintió.

**Fin de Soundtrack { Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****レクイエム（リキイシトオル****）****{ **** watch?v=qOrUby88zJA&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI**

**}**

* * *

**/Mas Tarde/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****トワイライト**** Twilight{ **** watch?v=Rzy7SkEbGpA&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=4**** }**

Ahora se suponía que sería la hora en que empezaría el estudio, pero Joe quería hacer algo distinto ahora, las 5 quíntuples estaban reunidas sentadas en los distintos sofás, mientras Joe estaba de pie frente a ellas, lo cual las intrigaba bastante, primero porque fu la propia Nino que les pidió con seriedad que se reunieran, y segundo, porque esto era poco habitual.

–Joe ¿Qué sucede, acaso no vamos a estudiar ahora? * Pregunta curiosa Yotsuba.

–Es cierto, Nino mencionó que querías decirnos algo * Dice algo preocupada Itsuki.

–Bueno, si, después de que les diga lo que tengo que decir, pueden decidirlo ustedes * Dice Joe con seriedad intrigando a las 4.

– ¿A caso piensas que lo que digas puede cambiar nuestras intenciones de estudiar contigo? * Pregunta sin emoción y con curiosidad Miku.

–Si * Dice con seriedad Joe causando más intriga en las quintillizas.

–Dilo por favor, que esto me empieza a preocupar * Dice Ichika con seriedad asintiendo las otras 4, al igual que Joe.

–Bien, primero que nada, les diré que cuando yo era niño, escapabas de los distintos orfanatos donde me enviaban, de hecho fui abandonado por mis padres en uno de ellos por lo que nunca supe ni quienes son * Dice Joe con seriedad sorprendiendo a las 5 a la vez que sentían una gran pena por él, poniendo incluso rostros tristes.

–Me la pasaba robando y buscando pleitos en las calles, solo tuve una persona en ese tiempo con quien congenié * Dice Joe con seriedad.

–Espera Joe ¿Esa persona no era el tal Señor Danpei? * Pregunta Miku con seriedad intrigando a las otras 4.

–No, a Danpei lo conocí después, pero antes pude llevarme bien con otra persona, una huérfana de mi misma edad que tenía incluso un carácter peor que el mío* Dijo Joe con seriedad.

–Pero Joe, me dijiste que Danpei fue tu primer amigo * Dice Miku con seriedad sin emoción.

–Es porque esa niña de mal genio no le gusta la palabra 'amistad', ella se jactaba de ser mi 'hermana mayor', pero prefiero hablarles de ella más detalladamente en otro momento, la cuestión es que yo vivía robando, y pues * Decía Joe explicándole a las quíntuples sobre cómo conoció a Danpei y al propio padre de las chicas intentando robarle, y teniendo una pelea contra él en la que apostó que si ganaba, se quedaría con el auto de Maruo, pero si perdía, trabajaría para él cuando ya no esté Danpei, y como falleció el veterano entrenador de Boxeo, él llegó allí, también naturalmente contándoles que él entrenaba para ser un boxeador y que ese era su sueño como Yotsuba, esto sorprendió bastante a las quíntuples.

– ¡¿Eso es verdad?! * Pregunta sorprendida Itsuki poniéndose de pie asintiendo Joe, las 5 tenían un rostro en shock por esta historia.

– ¡Papá no tenía por qué hacerle eso a un niño huérfano, eso fue muy cruel! * Dice Itsuki con leves lágrimas de tristeza.

–Eso no importa tanto ahora * Dice Joe con seriedad.

– ¡Pero Joe, claro que sí importa! * Dice algo disgustada en voz alta Ichika asintiendo las demás.

–Lo que viene ahora importa más * Dice Joe con seriedad y las hermanas ponían seria atención preocupadas por lo que iban a escuchar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****トワイライト**** Twilight{ **** watch?v=Rzy7SkEbGpA&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=4**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****バラード****2 Ballad****Ⅱ****{ **** watch?v=-FO0Eh1BzUY&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=21**** }**

–Tengo que ayudarles a pasar todas las materias, ya que eso es lo que quiere él, pero a cambio me concederá un deseo que le dije * Dice Joe con seriedad sorprendiendo e intrigando a las quíntuples.

–Y ese deseo es que si las ayude a aprobar todas las materias cuando tengan sus primeros exámenes de este año en la escuela, podré pelear contra él en un ring en un combate de boxeo * Dice Joe con seriedad impactando a las 5.

– ¡¿Entonces Rocky-san, esa es la razón por la que querías que pasemos todas las materias?! * Pregunta Yotsuba impactada.

– ¡Entiendo lo que pasó con papá, pero la violencia no es buena! * Dice preocupada Itsuki en voz alta.

–No va a ser una pelea callejera sin reglas, vamos a luchar cara a cara en un ring como boxeadores, seguramente una vez que se confirme de que va a suceder, se pondrán detalladamente los detalles y las condiciones, su padre verá cómo organizar eso * Dice Joe con seriedad.

– ¡Pero tú no eres un boxeador, papá fue un boxeador profesional japonés peso gallo, de los mejores del país en su momento! * Dice preocupada Yotsuba.

–Lo sé, pero no me importa, la verdad toda mi vida me preparé para esto, pero juré que antes de iniciar mi carrera como boxeador, quiero un combate contra Maruo * Dice Joe sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass, mostrando determinación y unos ojos ardientes, esto sorprendía a las 5.

–"¡Yavuki-san también quiere ser boxeador!" * Dice sorprendida en su mente Yotsuba.

– ¿Y solo nos usas para eso Joe? * Pregunta con leve tristeza Miku asintiendo Joe poniendo más triste a las 5.

–Sí, las uso para lograr eso, necesito hacer que las 5 aprueben todas las materias para tener ese combate, está en sus manos hacer que eso ocurra o no ocurra * Dice Joe sonriendo con ironía entristeciendo a las 5.

–Sin embargo, ustedes también pueden usarme * Dice Joe con seriedad intrigando a las 5 hermanas.

–Úsenme para mejorar, aprobar todas esas materias es el primer paso para ello, si lo logran, podrán ser independientes, y será un paso adelante para lograr sus sueños, lo que les dije cuando empecé a enseñar a algunas de ustedes por primera vez es verdad, ustedes pueden completamente, esto no es nada para ustedes, no les digo esto por presionarlas, sino solo digo lo que realmente pienso, y la realidad * Dice Joe sonriendo calmadamente, y estas palabras sorprendían a las 5, como si les disminuyera de vuelta la tristeza.

– Yotsuba, me preguntaste si esa es la razón por la que quería que aprobaran, y la respuesta es que es la razón principal, y era la única en principio, pero ahora también está que, simplemente es lo correcto hacerlo, ustedes 5 tienen el potencial para ser mejores y es un desperdicio que no lo usen * Dice Joe con seriedad y calma, las 5 ante esto se quedaron calladas.

– ¿Qué deciden? Pueden esforzarse a medias y pasar unas cuantas materias, pero no pasando todas, o máximo reprobando solo una, o pueden esforzarse al máximo, poner todo el espíritu, y pasar todas las materias para que el combate entre su padre y yo ocurra * Dice Joe con seriedad, ante lo que las 5 estuvieron pensativas preparándose para responder.

–La verdad, el boxeo no es algo que me apasione tanto, sin embargo estoy orgullosa de lo que papá logró, aunque no comparto sus acciones contigo, además, sería muy interesante ver un combate entre los dos, y por supuesto, quiero aprobar por mí misma, así que acepto * Dice Ichika sonriendo relajada.

– ¡Pues a mí el boxeo me gusta mucho, y me alegra que te guste, y quieras ser boxeador profesional como yo! ¡Quiero ver ese combate, y quiero aprobar también! ¡Claro que acepto! * Dice alegre y entusiasta Yotsuba.

–Bueno, yo tampoco soy aficionada del boxeo, tampoco me gustaría tanto que peleen, sin embargo, quiero verte boxear por alguna razón Joe, aún si es contra él, así que acepto, pondré todo de mi para pasar las materias * Dice sonriendo levemente Miku.

–Yo, no apruebo violencia alguna, y me causa preocupación que tu pelees contra mi padre, sin embargo, te veo decidido, además nos has ayudado bastante y pretendes seguir ayudándonos, así que creo justo darte lo que quieres, acepto * Dice Itsuki algo dudosa, pero sonriendo levemente.

–Joe, si con esto puedo pagarte por las cosas que te hice, sumado a que también me gustaría ver ese combate, acepto * Dice sonriendo Nino sorprendiendo al resto, pero el mayor sorprendido era Joe, ya que las 5 han aceptado, para luego sonreír.

– ¡Muy bien, lo han decidido y no hay marcha atrás, las ayudaré en este tiempo a que puedan mejorar y ser independientes en esto más adelante! ¡Hagámoslo! * Dice Joe sonriendo entusiasmado.

– ¡Sí! * Dicen alegres las 5 y después de esto empezarían los estudios, aunque primero Joe se concentraría en enseñar a Nino quien es la única a quien aún no lo ha hecho, y tal como con las demás, comenzaría con su materia más difícil, o que le es la peor a ella.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****バラード****2 Ballad****Ⅱ****{ **** watch?v=-FO0Eh1BzUY&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=21**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****主題曲テーマ（男の対決****）****{ **** watch?v=6KSln8t5aj4&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=7**** }**

La peor materia de Ichika es Ingles, la de Miku es Japonés, la de Yotsuba es Matemáticas, la de Itsuki es Historia y la de Nino es Física, en esta última Joe se concentraría más en enseñar hoy dado que es la primera vez que ella estudia con él. Y ahora Joe le está enseñando justamente esa materia.

–Tienes que concentrar tu cerebro y ponerlo a trabajar para memorizar todas las formulas, incluyendo los derivados de esta, esa es la base principal, lo recomendable sería que hagas un formulario de todas las fórmulas que vas usando, naturalmente tienes que aprender en que tipos de ejercicios se usan cada una de ellas, es más, en algunos no te especifica tanto, por lo que debes razonar adecuadamente cuál es la correcta, aunque no siempre solo es una necesariamente, por lo que a veces son distintas fórmulas, puedes hacer una especie de apunte de formulario para ayudar a memorizarlo más rápido * Dice Joe sonriendo levemente.

–Lo tengo * Dice Nino empezando a escribir una especie de apuntes que contiene todas las fórmulas que necesitará usar, y pasado el tiempo, a Nino le costaba bastante aún al principio, sin embargo lejos de perder la paciencia, Joe solo la alentaba más a hacerlo mejor, además de a veces repetirle las veces que sea necesario las cosas útiles, y Nino de a poco iba comprendiendo cada vez más, sin embargo sorprendía bastante al resto de las quíntuples teniendo en cuenta lo pésimo que se llevaban al principio.

–"¡Hoh! ¿Nino estudiando con Joe y escuchándolo? Creo que las cosas están cambiando" * Dice Ichika en su mente sonriendo feliz mientras piensa esto.

–Cuidado, aquí también se agregan cosas de las matemáticas, ya que se usa una ecuación combinadas con las formulas, tienes que leer y comprender adecuadamente el problema para entender que eso es lo que se requiere, hay veces que es opcional, pero varias veces es completamente necesario hacerlo así, ten en cuenta eso * Dice Joe con seriedad.

– ¡Es más difícil decirlo que hacerlo! * Dice Nino quejándose cansinamente ya que en este punto las cosas se ponían más complicadas.

–No tanto, menos para ti, ya que no eres ninguna grandísima tonta * Dice Joe sonriendo relajadamente, a lo que Nino se sorprendió levemente al escuchar esto para luego sonreír levemente.

–Por supuesto que no lo soy, voy a poder con esto para que lo veas * Dice Nino de forma tsundere mientras Joe sonríe levemente.

–Ese es el espíritu * Dice Joe con los ojos cerrados sonriendo relajado, y así fue estudiando por varias horas Nino siendo difícil al principio, pero cada vez más aprendía mejor, realmente Nino no lo lograba anteriormente principalmente porque junto a Ichika, eran las más perezosas en cuanto a estudiar, pero realmente demuestra que con esto tiene capacidad mental para esto.

Luego Joe también fue enseñándole a las demás, el resto de sus respectivas materias, de la más difícil, a la más fácil para ellas, y así estudiaron por varias horas más hasta terminar, Nino era la más agotada ya que es la que más duro trabajó hoy, Joe las miraba a las 5 y sentía algo de orgullo por lo que estaba logrando, algo que ni el mismo creía posible.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****主題曲テーマ（男の対決****）****{ **** watch?v=6KSln8t5aj4&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=7**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****挿入曲テーマ（夕焼けの街****）****{ **** watch?v=eWc_dEVkSuw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=3**** }**

– ¡Fiuuuuu! Estoy exhausta, nunca estudié así en mi vida * Dice Nino agotada.

–Cuando te acostumbres te aseguro que no te sentirás tan así, sin embargo creo que lo hiciste muy bien * Dice Joe sonriendo relajado por lo que Nino sonríe satisfecha y feliz, definitivamente la relación entre ambos ha cambiado.

–Ustedes también lo hicieron bien, creo que han mejorado bastante * Dice Joe sonriendo levemente asintiendo con una sonrisa las 4.

–Bueno, pueden tomarse un descanso ahora y hacer lo que quieran hacer, yo tengo que salir un rato * Dice Joe sonriendo relajado.

– ¿A dónde vas Yabuki-san? * Pregunta curiosa Yotsuba.

–Iré a reunirme con alguien, después les hablaré de ello * Dice Joe sonriendo levemente asintiendo Yotsuba, sin embargo antes de irse le dirige una mirada a Ichika.

–Ichika, supe que te interesa ser actriz, y que de hecho cuando puedes, vas en las noches a trabajar algo en ello para aprender, bien por ti * Dice Joe relajado sorprendiendo a Ichika y las demás.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? * Pregunta sorprendida Ichika.

–Entonces si era cierto, de pura casualidad, me lo informó 'alguien' * Dice Joe sonriendo levemente.

–Pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte o estar temerosa, Yotsuba sueña con ser boxeadora y luchará por ello, entonces tu lucha con orgullo y amor propio por lograr ese sueño, de hecho todas ustedes lo deben de hacer, estos exámenes no son nada en comparación a ello, así que no solo aprueben todas sus materias, sino que tengan un espíritu en llamas para ir por todo para lograr sus sueños, ardan para lograrlo * Dice Joe con una sonrisa levantando su puño derecho hacia arriba, y sus palabras conmovieron a las 5.

– ¡Sí! * Dicen al mismo tiempo las 5, Ichika se sonrojó un poco lo cual es raro en ella, al igual que las otras 4, Joe está siendo algo más que un tutor de materias o cuidador, les está cambiando la vida al envolverlas en sus llamas motivadoras hambrientas de éxito. Ese es El Tigre, Rocky Joe Yabuki, quien ahora se ahora se ha ido para reunirse con alguien mientras las hermanas hablaban con Ichika sobre lo de su sueño de ser Actriz, sumado a su trabajo nocturno en ello, razón por la cual suele tener bastante sueño, sin embargo al igual que con Yotsuba la apoyaron con ello, la misma se sintió muy feliz en cierta forma por el apoyo que principalmente le dio Joe en esto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー****2 BGM ****挿入曲テーマ（夕焼けの街****）**** { **** watch?v=eWc_dEVkSuw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=3**** }**

* * *

**/Más Tarde, En una cafetería de la Ciudad/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Dearest (HQ){ **** watch?v=dujhuuQdQkE&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=2**** }**

Joe había quedado en verse con alguien, el mismo traía su vestimenta característica de siempre, llevando su gorra tipo boina y su chaqueta, y en la cafetería estaba esperándolo en una mesa Roxane, quien como en su mayor parte, viste una ropa deportiva manga larga con pantalones ajustados, ahora de color rojo.

– ¿Tardé algo? * Pregunta Joe curioso.

–Sí, algo, pero no importa * Dice Roxane relajada.

–Oye, sé que me citaste aquí pero… * Iba a decir Joe, pero Roxane lo interrumpe.

–Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, él que nada debe, nada teme, tu y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, eso está más que claro, esa relación solo la tengo con mi novio * Dice Roxane relajada con algo de fastidio cerrando sus ojos.

–Está bien, no tienes que actuar como una tsundere * Dice Joe sonriendo burlonamente.

–Que tonto, por si no lo sabías las tsunderes son taradas que se alteran fácilmente y constantemente intentan ocultar sus sentimientos, haciéndose las gruñonas, especialmente en temas amorosos, yo no tengo que ocultar mis sentimientos, ni hacerme la ruda, yo realmente soy ruda * Dice sonriendo de forma badass Roxane doblando su brazo derecho y mostrando a la altura de su cara su puño derecho.

–Está bien * Dice Joe sonriendo relajado, luego en la cafetería les trajeron algo de comer que era curry, comiendo eso y gustándoles, para luego traerles una bebida de fruta, todo esto fue pedido por Roxane.

–Bueno, quisiera saber que quieres hablar conmigo Roxane, porque presiento que específicamente por eso me citaste aquí * Dice Joe sonriendo relajado.

–Lo comprendes bien, te lo diré, siempre dices que sueñas con ser boxeador, sin embargo, solo haciendo ejercicios y entrenando solo, no lograras nada, necesitas entrenar en un verdadero gimnasio de boxeo ¿No es momento de que busques formar parte de algún gimnasio? * Pregunta Roxane con seriedad.

Aún no, primero debo pelear contra el padre de las Nakano, antes de empezar mi camino como boxeador, primero quiero lograr eso * Dice Joe con seriedad.

–Sí, hace poco me comentaste algo parecido, pero, te recuerdo que él es un ex boxeador profesional retirado, ¿crees que así nada más podrías hacer algo contra él? * Pregunta Roxane con seriedad.

–Pues daré todo de mi para partirle su cara fría * Dice Joe sonriendo al estilo badass, a lo que Roxane dio un suspiro.

–Está bien, eres terco y es parte de ti, en eso nos parecemos, ¿Qué tal si al menos, vienes a entrenar de vez en cuando en el gimnasio en donde estoy yo? * Pregunta Roxane con seriedad intrigando a Joe.

– ¿Tú practicas boxeo en un gimnasio? * Pregunta Joe curioso asintiendo con una leve sonrisa Roxane.

–Así es, es un gimnasio pequeño en cierta forma, pero creo que puede servirte, allí solo tenemos a una entrenadora, quien es una ex boxeadora femenina que llegó a pelear en una ocasión por el título mundial * Dice Roxane sonriendo satisfecha.

– ¡Vaya, eso es muy bueno por ti! * Dice Joe sonriendo feliz por Roxane.

–No es mucho, pero puede servirte para que no hagas el ridículo entrenar un poco allí, aunque necesitarás a alguien que haga de sparring * Dice sonriendo relajada Roxane.

–Eso me servirá bastante, obviamente debo lograr cierta cosa para que se dé, pero te lo agradezco, aunque debo conseguir un sparring * Dice Joe pensativo, sin embargo alguien que estaba en la cafetería escuchó su charla, el mismo era un hombre con una gabardina y sobrero verde oscuro al igual que su sombrero y zapatos, usaba una camisa marrón con una corbata blanca y unos guantes negros de cuero, era algo musculoso y claramente más alto que Joe aparentando los 30 años, teniendo un peinado parecido al de Joe y fumando un cigarro, lo cual es habitual en él, el mismo se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a ellos, Joe al voltear se sorprendió.

– ¡¿Goromaki Gondo?! * Pregunta sorprendido Joe.

–Ha pasado tiempo, Yabuki ¿Puedo sentarme en esta mesa? Sé que no debería meterme en conversaciones ajenas, pero dijeron algo que llamó mucho mi interés * Dice sonriendo relajado Goromaki a lo que Joe miró a Roxane quien simplemente asintió.

–Está bien, siéntate ¿Aunque aún me guardas rencor por lo de la última vez? * Pregunta Joe sonriendo relajado a lo que Goromaki se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa sonriendo también relajado.

–Claro que no, fue una derrota justa, realmente eres fuerte, y por cierto, según escuché, entrenarás boxeo y necesitas un sparring ¿no? * Pregunta relajado Goromaki.

–Así es, voy a tener una pelea dentro de un tiempo, y necesito un sparring para practicar * Dice Joe relajado.

– ¿Qué tal si yo soy ese Sparring? No soy un boxeador, pero apuesto a que sería mejor que boxeadores amateurs mediocres, necesitas a alguien duro y recio ¿Quién mejor que yo? * Pregunta con seriedad Goromaki sorprendiendo a Joe y Roxane.

–Suena interesante ¿Pero sabes las reglas del boxeo para pelear solo con tus puños? * Pregunta Joe sonriendo levemente.

–Por supuesto, sin embargo tengo una condición a cambio * Dice Goromaki con seriedad.

– ¿Cuál? * Pregunta Joe con seriedad.

–Que de vez en cuando, tengamos una pelea sin reglas de boxeo, tal como la que tuvimos aquella vez * Dice Goromaki con seriedad sorprendiendo a Roxane, pero Joe se sintió tranquilo.

–Creo que habías dicho que no querías otra pelea así * Dice Joe con seriedad.

–Sí, porque no será así, no buscaré derrotarte, sino que mantengas esas rudeza que tienes, e incluso que la incrementes, Joe, tú no tienes la experiencia para vencer a un ex boxeador profesional, así que la única forma de tener posibilidades, es que te conviertas en una auténtica fiera más fuerte de lo que eres ahora, has pesar tu juventud, ese boxeador es elegante, tú debes ser a cambio un animal salvaje, y te aseguro que esto te ayudará * Dice Goromaki con seriedad, tanto Roxane como Joe le vieron sentido a sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué me estas ayudando Gondo? Según sé, tu cobras caro para tus trabajos, y yo no tengo dinero para ello * Dice Joe con seriedad, pero Goromaki niega con la cabeza.

–Tú me derrotaste, fue mi primera derrota, yo respeto a los fuertes que se hicieron así tal como yo, en las calles, Joe, te daré esta ayuda temporal gratis, obviamente solo será hasta la pelea contra ese Nakano, ya que después seguramente tendré ocupaciones, y tu tendrás que labrar caminos por ti mismo como lo has hecho, tómalo como un pago por tu victoria * Dice sonriendo Goromaki.

–Está bien, acepto * Dice Joe sonriendo, a lo que tanto Goromaki como Roxane sonríen.

–Bien, empezaremos el Viernes, podemos reunirnos aquí mismo, después de que Joe y yo terminemos las clases, así podremos empezar * Dice sonriendo Roxane asintiendo ambos, y así Joe finalmente podría entrenar para su combate contra Maruo Nakano, aunque para lograr que se dé ese combate, todavía necesita que las quíntuples aprueben todas sus materias.

* * *

**/Meses Después, En la Escuela/**

Habían pasado unos pocos meses, y finalmente había llegado el día del primer examen que tendrían las quíntuples desde que Joe es su tutor, cada una estaba ubicada en un salón distinto, solo Itsuki coincidía con el salón de Joe, las mismas estaban algo nerviosas, pero a la vez con un rostro de determinación, Itsuki miró a Joe quien con una sonrisa con determinación le mostró su pulgar derecho, asintiendo Itsuki, y pocos minutos después, la prueba parcial había comenzado.

* * *

**/Tiempo después/**

Los exámenes de los alumnos habían culminado, hace un tiempo, y ahora esperaban todos sus respectivos puntajes en las 5 materias que eran Física, Sociología, Japonés, Matemáticas e Inglés, todas esas materias las rendían en el mismo examen donde se les da un tiempo prudencial para terminar, luego finalmente los puntajes ya estaban por lo que empezaban a entregar los mismos a los alumnos, y tanto Joe como las quíntuples tenían los suyos por lo que llegó el momento de mostrarlos.

–Bueno, estos son mis puntajes * Dice Joe relajado mostrando sus puntajes que son así: Física 100 Puntos, Matemáticas 98 Puntos, Japonés 99 puntos, Sociología 100 Puntos e Inglés 97 Puntos, siendo un buen puntaje en cada uno y el total era de 494 Puntos teniendo un gran promedio.

– ¡Son bastantes buenos, como se esperaba de Yabuki-san! * Dice feliz Yotsuba asintiendo sonriendo las demás.

– ¡Y estos son los míos, lo he logrado! * Dice muy feliz Yotsuba mostrando sus puntajes que son así: Física 42 puntos, Matemáticas 34 puntos, Japonés 50 puntos, Sociología 48 puntos e Inglés 48 puntos, habiendo superado incluso el puntaje mínimo necesario para cada matera que era de 30 puntos, logrando un buen promedio de 222 Puntos.

–Yo también lo logré * Dice sonriendo satisfecha Ichika mostrando sus puntajes que son así: Física 43 puntos, Matemáticas 52 puntos, Japonés 46 puntos, Sociología 48 puntos, e Inglés 39 puntos, lográndolo también al igual que Yotsuba superando su promedio al conseguir un total de 228 puntos.

–No se pueden quejar, yo también lo hice * Dice sonriendo satisfecha Nino mostrando sus puntajes que son así: Física 35 puntos, Matemáticas 42 puntos, Japonés 50 puntos, Sociología 47 puntos, e Inglés 51 puntos, lográndolo y consiguiendo un total de 225 puntos superando por poco a Yotsuba, pero siendo superada por Ichika.

–Yo también pude hacerlo * Dice sonriendo feliz Itsuki mostrando sus puntajes que son así: Física 56 puntos, Matemáticas 43 puntos, Japonés 48 puntos, Sociología 40 puntos, e Inglés 47 puntos, lográndolo y obteniendo un total de 234 puntos siendo más altos que sus tres hermanas.

–Yo lo pude hacer, me pudo ir bien * Dice sonriendo levemente Miku mostrando sus puntajes que son así: Física 43 puntos, Matemáticas 46 puntos, Japonés 38 puntos, Sociología 68 puntos, e Inglés 46 puntos, lográndolo y obteniendo un total de 241 puntos, siendo el más alto de entre todas las hermanas.

– ¡Todas lo hicimos! * Dicen felices al mismo tiempo las 5 sorprendiéndose del logro que han tenido todas, Joe estaba satisfecho y orgulloso sonriendo.

– ¡Felicidades, se han superado completamente! ¡Jejejeje! * Dice Joe riendo feliz por ellas.

–Todo gracias a ti, Joe * Dice sonriendo de forma serena Miku.

–Sí, todas estamos agradecidas, pero que no se te suba en la cabeza esto * Dice en forma tsundere Nino, pero sonriendo.

–En lo absoluto, y eso es porque yo simplemente les di un empujón, ustedes sacaron todo el potencial que tenían dentro de sus mentes * Dice sonriendo Joe relajado.

–Que modesto * Dice sonriendo de forma serena Ichika.

–Sí, con los pro y contras que tuvimos en este tiempo de convivencia, nos ayudaste a superarnos * Dice sonriendo Itsuki de forma serena.

– ¡Claro, Yabuki-san nos demostró el espíritu que hay que tener en todo lo que hacemos! * Dice feliz Yotsuba, asintiendo felices las 5.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Dearest (HQ){ **** watch?v=dujhuuQdQkE&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=2**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita No Joe 2 OST - Memories of Rikiishi Toru{ **** watch?v=I_3ZRS24t0Q&list=PL9-ZXvElRHsI_1LoNJ1GeuhaN-lEAtK4C&index=5**** }**

En eso suena el teléfono celular de Itsuki quien lo atiende, para luego asentir y pasárselo a Joe.

–Es papá * Dice Itsuki con seriedad, a lo que Joe toma el teléfono.

–Aquí Joe Yabuki, Vejete Nakano * Dice Joe con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badass, poniendo nerviosas a las 5 quíntuples por hablarle así a su padre, sin embargo eran conscientes de que había algo pendiente entre ellos.

–Ah, entonces Itsuki está contigo, planeaba escuchar su resultado individualmente, pero en este caso lo escucharé de ti, solo para que lo sepas me puedo dar cuenta si estás mintiendo o no chico arrogante * Dice Maruo Nakano por el teléfono con cierta frialdad intimidante, sin embargo Joe no se intimida en lo absoluto, solo sonríe desafiante.

– ¿Tu hablándome de ser engreído vejete?, y para que lo sepas, todas pasaron cada una de sus materias, cada una aprobó las 5 materias, analiza mis palabras y ve si miento, además, puedes pedir que te envíen las fotos de sus puntajes sino me crees * Dice Joe sonriendo desafiante.

–Ya veo, luego les pediré eso, sin embargo, no noto mentiras ni dudas en tus palabras por lo que te creo * Dice Maruo Nakano con seriedad en el teléfono.

–Un trato es un trato, quiero mi pago por eso, quiero mi pelea contra ti en un ring, organízala como prometiste vejete, no puedo esperar para hacerte mierda * Dice Joe sonriendo desafiante, y las 5 quíntuples se ponían realmente nerviosas, con Itsuki teniendo ganas de quitarle el teléfono celular.

–Está bien, cumpliré mi palabra, dame unos pocos días para organizarla y poder fijar la fecha, además del lugar, pero la pelea se hará, espero que no te arrepientas, porque no habrá vuelta atrás * Dice Maruo con seriedad en el teléfono.

– ¿Arrepentirme, cuando tengo la oportunidad de lograr lo que esperé por años? No lo creo 'Elegante' Nakano, te voy a demostrar lo que un 'Tigre' puede hacer, ¡Fija la pelea y hagámoslo! * Dice Joe sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass.

–Así será, nos veremos las caras en ese entonces * Dice Maruo por teléfono cortando la llamada, con Joe pasándole el teléfono celular a Itsuki y luego mirando pensativo con seriedad hacia arriba mientras las 5 Quíntuples lo veían algo preocupadas.

–"Maruo, llegó el momento, cara a cara, mano a mano pon las reglas que quieras, pero podré ponerte las manos encima" * Dice Joe con seriedad y determinación en su mente.

Finalmente la gran pelea entre ambos está por llevarse a cabo dentro de poco. Joe por su parte estaba entrenando duro en el gimnasio donde está Roxane, sin embargo lo que él no sabe es que Maruo también se estaba preparando para esta pelea que será dentro de poco tiempo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita No Joe 2 OST - Memories of Rikiishi Toru{ **** watch?v=I_3ZRS24t0Q&list=PL9-ZXvElRHsI_1LoNJ1GeuhaN-lEAtK4C&index=5**** }**

* * *

**/Varias Semanas Después, Día de la Pelea de Joe vs Maruo/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****明日への挑****戦{ **** watch?v=cFqpTCW0YYg&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=19**** }**

Tal como lo había prometido, Maruo organizó el combate, que sería en un complejo deportivo con un ring y todo lo necesario para una pelea de boxeo, que era de Yokohama llamado 'Yokohama Yandil', el combate sería uno de exhibición de 6 Rounds en la noche de este mismo día, que era un sábado por la noche, cuya recaudación sería para beneficencias.

Joe había entrenado muy duro todas las lecciones escritas que le dejó el difunto Dampei Tange, junto a otros consejos que le dio la entrenadora de Roxane en dicho gimnasio, Goromaki Gondo fue un muy buen sparring a pesar de no ser boxeador, y le sirvió bastante, pero Maruo también se estuvo preparando, de alguna forma él presentía que Joe lograría lo que se proponía, aunque no imaginó que lo haría con creces, y aquí está el resultado, Joe y Nakano enfrentándose cara a cara, en las gradas habían una cantidad de 1000 entre 1500 personas, varios de alguna forma tenían interés en este atípico combate, además de ver en acción después de varios años al Elegante Nakano, y la mayoría vería como un mero paseo del mismo contra el desconocido Joe Yabuki, e incluso algunos no veían con buenos ojos esta pelea debido a que curiosamente, Joe vive en la casa propiedad de Maruo y trabaja como guarda espaldas de sus hijas, sin embargo había la curiosidad de ver esta pelea, y que podía deparar.

La pelea no sería transmitida por televisión, pero si por una radio local, aunque no se prohibía que alguno la filme por celulares, las hermanas Nakano estaban en primera fila juntas nerviosas las 5, si bien no lo estaban tanto antes, o al menos no todas, es distinto el sentimiento al estar ya aquí cuando esto está por ocurrir.

–Esto es algo incómodo ¿No? * Pregunta sonriendo nerviosa Ichika asintiendo las demás.

–Sí, lo es, aun no puedo creer que esto vaya a ocurrir * Dice Itsuki nerviosa y preocupada.

–Pero debe ocurrir, es lo que Joe más quería, y lo ha conseguido * Dice sin emoción con seriedad Miku.

–Yabuki-san realmente quiere esto, esta pelea en cierta forma no queremos que ocurra, pero por alguna razón, pienso que si debe ocurrir * Dice Yotsuba algo nerviosa poniendo sus dos manos en su pecho izquierdo en dirección a su corazón.

–Es porque es algo que debe ocurrir, es una pelea entre hombres, aunque estoy nerviosa, a la vez también intrigada * Dice sonriendo irónicamente Nino.

Y más alejados de ellas hacia atrás está Goromaki Gondo quien aunque ayudó a Joe como Sparring, no será uno de sus segundos por lo que está como espectador vistiendo su clásica gabardina verde con camisa de vestir debajo, y su sombrero del mismo color, el mismo tenía una sonrisa de emoción por ver esto, ya que de primera mano fue testigo de cuan duro se preparó Joe para este combate(En capitulo posteriores mostraré en algún flashback algún resumen de como entrenó Joe en dicho gimnasio, o algo así donde se responderán ciertas dudas, XD).

–"Yabuki, desde que te conocí, y ayudándote con esto, puedo ver el gran potencial que posees para el boxeo, puede que ese Maruo en su momento fuera grande, pero de lo que todos serán conscientes, es que esta será la generación de boxeadores más poderosa en este país que la de ese tiempo, y tu Yabuki, serás un gran ejemplo de ello" * Dice en su mente sonriendo emocionado Goromaki.

–Les habla Yatsuke Kirisaki, y estamos en vivo desde El Complejo Deportivo Yokohama Yandil para este curioso combate de exhibición. Estoy listo para narrar el mismo, y en los comentarios se encuentra Hidetoshi Ichigaki, Buenas Noches Colega * Dice el Narrador de esta lucha llamado Yatsuke el cual es un hombre de 40 Años con pelo corto, traje azul de vestir con corbata y que usa lentes.

–Buenas Noches Yatsuke, y la verdad si me lo preguntas, si es algo curioso, ver a Maruo 'El Elegante' Nakano tener este combate contra alguien que trabaja para él, quien es un tal Joe Yabuki a quien también le dicen Rocky Joe, ¿Será porque en cierta forma es duro como una roca de tumbar? Bueno, como no pudimos hacer ninguna entrevista antes de este curioso combate, tendrá que verse en el mismo como será, sin embargo no deja de ser peculiar y algo interesante, aunque siendo objetivos, no podemos esperar mucho de ese novato, incluso si Nakano no a boxeado desde hace tiempo * Dice el comentarista llamado Hidetoshi el cuál aparenta estar alrededor de los 50, siendo calvo con barba negra medianamente larga llevando un traje de vestir.

–Ciertamente coincido, aunque esto estará en la expectativa. Me pregunto qué pasará por las mentes de las 5 hijas de Nakano que están para observar la pelea de su padre contra el cuidador o guardaespaldas de las mismas, vale recordar que van en la misma escuela del mismo, pero bueno * Dice con curiosidad el narrador Yatsuke.

En eso desde su lugar, empieza a hacer su entrada Maruo Nakano quien viene acompañado de un anciano jorobado de aparentes 70 años de edad junto a otros 4 hombres más que son. Maruo Nakano traía una bata de boxeo negra con blanco en los bordes, mientras su entrenador y el otro segundo venían vestidos con playeras amarillas y pantalones negros, Maruo tiene una mirada seria sin mostrar emociones, algo muy característico del mismo.

–¡Y aquí viene él, Maruo 'El Elegante' Nakano, teniendo ese porte elegante al caminar, junto con esa mirada imponente, como en sus años dorados, el mismo ahora está llegando al ring para subirlo! * Dice el Narrador Yatsuke emocionado viendo como Maruo sube al ring con su equipo que pertenece al gimnasio donde el mismo entrenó en su carrera.

–Así es, y por lo que veo, cabe resaltar que viene acompañado de su entrenador de aquel tiempo, Danzou Osaka, un antiguo boxeador peso gallo que fue por años entrenador de Nakano en toda su carrera, e incluso se convirtió en su suegro, siendo abuelo de las quintillizas Nakano * Dice con seriedad el comentarista Hidetoshi.

– ¡Abuelo! * Dicen sorprendidas las quintillizas mientras este las mira sonriendo levemente, por su parte Maruo levanta sus puños manteniendo su mirada fría y seria hacia el público, los cuales le aplauden.

–¡Y, eh aquí ni más ni menos que el novato amateur desconocido, 'Rocky' Joe Yabuki haciendo ahora su entrada! * Dice el narrador Yatsuke con emoción ya que efectivamente Joe está haciendo su entrada por su lado trayendo su bata de boxeador de color azul, acompañado por una mujer afroamericana que aparentaba estar un poco por encima de los 40 años siendo algo retacona de físico y compartiendo estatura con las Nakano, teniendo el cabello negro en forma de rodete en la cabeza, y tiene un parche negro en donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo y junto a ella venía la propia Roxane, esto es lo que más sorprendió a las Nakano, especialmente a Yotsuba; Las mujeres afroamericanas que acompañan a Joe y forman parte de su equipo para este combate, visten de rojo.

–Así es, veremos que puede hacer este joven, quien sorprendentemente viene acompañado de la ex boxeadora retirada, Alice Jhonson, y su pupila más prometedora que según ella, tiene un gran futuro en el boxeo, Roxane Jackson. Según la información obtenida, Joe ha estado entrenando en el gimnasio de Jhonson, y ahora por este combate, ellas son sus segundas * Dice Hidetoshi mientras los tres entran al ring, con Joe sonriendo alegre levantando sus puños hacia el cielo, no había mucho ruido del público ya que pensaban que sería un rival fácil.

Roxane por su parte les echaba una mirada a las hermanas Nakano especialmente a Yotsuba sonriendo de forma algo burlona.

– ¡Esto debe de ser una broma! * Dice molesta y sorprendida Nino.

– ¡Roxane! * Dice Yotsuba sorprendida.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****明日への挑****戦{ **** watch?v=cFqpTCW0YYg&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=19**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Kabuki Town Darkness Naked Stand (HQ){ **** watch?v=Q_KvDggtNeQ&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=10**** }**

–Los dos están en el ring, Yabuki y Nakano se miran con seria rivalidad, extrañamente se siente una tensión aquí, cuando el anunciador se prepara para presentarlos * Dice con seriedad el narrador Hidetoshi.

Y efectivamente tanto Joe como Nakano se miraban con seriedad, era la primera vez que se veían las caras en años, desde que Joe era un niño huérfano ladronzuelo, y ahora es todo un hombre parado cara a cara contra Maruo, de hecho al notar esto, incluso los que estaban entre el público y dudaban de que la pelea sea una no armada, ahora empiezan a rever su posición, ya que se miraban con gran tensión y rivalidad ambos frunciendo el ceño, las quíntuples tenían un rostro con más nerviosismo y preocupación ahora, incluso Nino e Ichika. Sin embargo alguien importante también acababa de llegar en el público, ni más ni menos que el también boxeador que de hecho es profesional, Toru Rikishi, con quien Joe desarrolló cierta rivalidad, Roxane extrañamente lo miró a este con seriedad, y este le correspondió la mirada a la belleza afroamericana, sin embargo ambos luego se miraron dándose medias sonrisas sin que nadie los note, ya que prácticamente todos estaban concentrados en lo que sería la pelea entre Joe vs Maruo.

– ¡En la esquina roja, con un peso de 118 libras, El Ex Campeón Japonés Peso Gallo! ¡Maruo 'El Elegante' Nakano! * Dice en voz alta el anunciador siendo aplaudido por la mayor parte del público Maruo incluyendo a sus hijas, mientras este levanta sus dos puños en lo alto con una mirada seria.

– ¡Y en la esquina azul, con un peso de 117 libras! ¡El Debutante en el Mundo del Boxeo, 'El Tigre', 'Rocky' Joe Yabuki! * Dice en voz alta el anunciador a lo que Joe empieza a dar saltos altos levantando sus puños y sonriendo emocionado, realmente se siente feliz no solo por esta pelea, sino por ser su primer combate de boxeo, el público está más discreto con él, aunque causa interés su espíritu emocionado y desafiante que demuestra.

Joe da golpes en el aire mientras tanto su equipo, como el de Maruo se colocan en sus respectivas esquinas, el mismo se acerca a su equipo que es el dúo de mujeres.

–Joe, en este tiempo que entrenaste en mi modesto gimnasio, pude notar que te sobran capacidades, eres un prodigio, además de que tienes un espíritu salvaje, pero con eso no basta para ganar ahora dado tu inexperiencia, debes estudiar a tu rival incluso si te está dominando, y ¡SAS!, contraatacas salvajemente, aunque obviamente dado tu estilo, lo mejor es que intentes dominar el combate desde el principio, quizás otro entrenador que te comprenda mejor te ´podría dar un mejor consejo que este, pero esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte chico * Dice Alice Jhonson con seriedad aconsejando a Joe quien asiente.

–Lo sé, no es mala idea, aunque me sirve bastante no sentirme para nada nervioso, creo que el boxeo lo llevo en la sangre * Dice Joe sonriendo relajado.

–Pues claro, este es tu momento, ve y acaba con ese boxeador retirado, si quieres ascender en el mundo del boxeo, debes jubilar para siempre a ese tipo en este deporte, eres tu tigre para el ataque, y una roca para resistir, eres Rocky Joe * Dice sonriendo al estilo badass Roxane animando a Joe quien asiente sonriendo, está de más decir que ambas afroamericanas traen toallas alrededor de sus espaldas y hombros que obviamente esperan no tener que usar para una eventual retiro de Joe del combate, obviamente también es así del otro lado.

Luego tanto a Joe como a Maruo les colocaban sus respectivos guantes de boxeo rojos quitándose ambos sus respectivas batas de boxeo entregándoselas a su equipo, y luego empezando a ejercitarse ambos en sus respectivas esquinas, cabe mencionar que Maruo portaba sus pantaloncillos de boxeo de color negro, mientras Joe los portaba de color azul, la pelea está cada vez más cerca de iniciar.

Luego el árbitro les dice que se acerquen ambos lo cual obedecen acercándose y encarándose muy cerca ahora con el réferi en medio de ellos mirándose los dos con el ceño fruncido viéndose como Maruo supera algo en estatura a Joe.

–Les daré las instrucciones y espero que las obedezcan. Cuidado con los golpes bajos así como los golpes en la nuca; Nada de trucos sucios como cabezazos y demás que no tienen nada que ver con el boxeo. En caso de una caída de uno de ustedes, el otro se irá a la esquina neutral que yo le indique y se quedará allí hasta que yo le diga que puede salir. Soy Justo pero estricto con las reglas aún si es un combate de exhibición, espero que lo entiendan. Ahora bien muchachos, que sea una buena pelea * Dice el réferi apartándose levemente siendo alguien de estatura parecida a la de los competidores con un uniforme a rayas de blanco y negro.

Luego Joe y Maruo se acercan de nuevo para darse el saludo de boxeo poniendo Maruo sus dos puños de costado a hacia el frente y Joe levanta de la misma forma sus puños hacia arriba golpeándolos levemente.

–Te enseñaré modales de nuevo * Dice con seriedad de forma desafiante Maruo.

–Te quitaré esa mirada tranquila que tienes vejete * Dice Joe con seriedad y desafío, separándose ambos y yendo ambos de nuevo a sus respectivas esquinas preparándose para el inicio del combate.

–Roxane tiene razón Joe, demuestra todo tu espíritu, enorgullece el legado del hombre que te crió quien fuera tu primer entrenador, Dampei Tange * Dice motivándolo Alice.

–Así es Joe, recuerda todo lo que él te enseñó, demuéstrale a este viejo ricachón lo fuerte que te has hecho a lo largo de tu vida * Dice Roxane también motivándolo con seriedad asintiendo Joe con determinación.

–Ese muchacho no me agrada, de hecho jamás me gustó que alguien así esté cerca de mis hijas, dale su merecido y hazle saber su lugar a ese mocoso rebelde * Dice Danzou, el entrenador de Nakano que es abuelo de las quíntuples asintiendo en silencio Maruo.

– ¡Este combate está por empezar, ambos están concentrados en su esquina! * Dice con seriedad el narrador Yatsuke.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Kabuki Town Darkness Naked Stand (HQ){ **** watch?v=Q_KvDggtNeQ&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=10**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Crisis (HQ){ **** watch?v=SixkEdv5yNo&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=7**** }**

– ¡GLING GLING! * Dice la campana siendo la señal del comienzo del combate.

– ¡Y ahí está el sonido de la campana, dando inicio a este combate, e inmediatamente Joe se va corriendo hacia Maruo quien lo espera! * Narra con seriedad Yatsuke.

(A partir de ahora cuando empiecen los combates de boxeo, la narración y comentarios los pondré de forma especial durante el combate, y así será en los combates de boxeo en fanfic)

**Narrador Yatsuke ****Kirisaki: Yabuki con una mirada aguerrida llega y empieza a golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones con sus dos puños en forma de jabs, pero Maruo con su mirada fría y calmada los está bloqueando con ambos antebrazos mientras se cubre.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Bueno, evidentemente Joe intenta ir con todo su ímpetu desde el principio, pero eso puede ser contraproducente principalmente por su falta de experiencia, y aunque el combate solo será de 6 Rounds, aun así podría dificultarle las cosas, principalmente porque su oponente es ni más ni menos que un ex campeón nacional de boxeo peso gallo en su juventud.**

**Narrador Yatsuke ****Kirisaki: Los golpes de Joe no dan resultados aparentes, sin embargo no creo que El Elegante Nakano se quede a la defensiva por siempre.**

En eso el ojo derecho de Maruo le brilló como si planeara algo, y efectivamente lo que planeaba además de ejecutarlo es darle a Joe un gancho derecho invertido al mentón de Joe dejando con preocupación a las quíntuples así como a Roxane, Alice y Goromaki.

**Narrador Yatsuke ****Kirisaki: ¡Oh! ¡Nakano ha golpeado con un gancho invertido a Yabuki en la mandivula y lo hace caer muy pronto en el combate! **

– ¡Down! * Dice en voz alta el réferi al ser una caída de Joe, indicándole a Maruo que vaya a una esquina neutral para esperar el conteo de este a lo que El Nakano obedeció.

Joe por su parte estaba tendido de cara al suelo con los ojos abiertos habiendo sentido el golpe.

–1, 2, 3, 4 * Dice el réferi contando

**Narrador Yatsuke ****Kirisaki: Esto puede terminar muy pronto apenas al empezar, Rocky Joe cayó muy rápido.**

–5, 6,7… * Decía el réferi contando, pero Joe empieza a levantarse adolorido en esa zona mientras Maruo lo observa seriamente, el réferi le mueve las manos cerciorándose de que Joe puede continuar.

– ¡Continúen! * Dice en voz alta el réferi y la pelea prosigue con Joe lazándose de nuevo hacia Maruo, y ocurriendo de nuevo lo mismo, con Joe golpeando con sus puños mientras Maruo bloqueaba con sus antebrazos, era casi un de jabu de la pelea que tuvieron cuando Joe era un niño, solo que ahora Maruo usa los dos brazos.

**Narrador Yatsuke ****Kirisaki: Yabuki se levantó y vuelve a intentarlo de la misma forma, sin embargo pasa exactamente lo mismo, sus golpes no tienen efecto en Nakano, ¿Qué opinas de esto Hidetoshi?**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Creo que esto no va a servir, Nakano en su juventud se ha caracterizado por tener una muy buena defensa, no es en lo absoluto una bestia, al contrario, siempre pareció un domador de bestias en un mundo de bestias que eran sus oponentes, sin embargo, todavía falta para ver de lo que realmente es capaz, claro, si es que aún puede hacer algo de lo que hacía en su mejor momento.**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Joe sigue golpeando, sin embargo está golpeando cada vez más fuerte y rápido, miren esos ojos, demuestra una mirada bestial con gran ambición por ganar, se nota sudor en Nakano así como en Yabuki.**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Y de nuevo golpea Nakano, esta vez con unos jabs con la derecha seguidos al rostro de Joe, nuevamente aprovechando un punto ciego de este, Jabuki está en serios problemas en este primer round.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Francamente hay que decirlo, este combate está siendo un paseo para Nakano.**

Las Quíntuples estaban con cada vez mayor preocupación ya que veían que el rostro de Joe empezaba a sangrar en distintas partes por los golpes del padre de las mismas.

– ¡¿Qué haces Yabuki?! ¡Reacciona, esa no es tu verdadera fuerza, lucha como el verdadero rudo que eres! * Dice en voz alta molesto y preocupado, pero intentando motivarlo Goromaki. Y es que en este tiempo tanto él como Joe se convirtieron en buenos amigos por lo que está preocupado por él.

–Yabuki-san * Dice preocupada Yotsuba.

–Por su parte Alice y Roxane observaban en silencio, con esta última apretando los dientes, pero Alice levanta su mano derecha indicándole a esta que se tranquilice.

– ¡¿El primer round ya está por terminar, lo están masacrando y pides calma?! * Dice molesta Roxane.

–Confía en mi Roxane, tal vez Nakano tiene la ventaja ahora, pero no será gratis y tanto el cómo los comentaristas además del público que creen saberlo todo, entenderán el verdadero potencial de Joe * Dice sonriendo levemente de forma picara Alice, asintiendo Roxane.

– ¡GLING! * Suena la campana indicando el final de este round por lo que Joe y Maruo se detienen en el combate yendo cada uno a su esquina con Joe claramente estando peor.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Crisis (HQ){ **** watch?v=SixkEdv5yNo&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=7**** }**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: A finalizado este round, realmente ha sido un paseo de Maruo "El Elegante" Nakano, "Rocky" Joe Yabuki no logró conectar un solo golpe que dañe al ex campeón nacional.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Así es, este combate se hace muy difícil para Yabuki, sin embargo parece que este muchacho tiene la resistencia de resistir los golpes de Nakano por lo que logró aguantar el primer round y sobrevivir a la primera caída, pero los daños se acumulan, si sigue así, quizás no pase del siguiente round.**

Y en la esquina de Joe, lo están atendiendo Alice y Roxane enjuagándose este la boca y escupiendo la sangre en la cubeta.

–Joe, entiendo lo que quieres hacer, pero no debes acelerarte tanto y exponerte a sus golpes tan continuamente, sin embargo estás aguantando bien, dime ¿Crees que puedas aplicar en el siguiente round el truco que te enseñe? * Pregunta con seriedad Alice, esto intrigo a Roxane.

–"¿Truco, se referirá a eso?" * Se pregunta con seriedad Roxane en su mente.

–Sí, sin ninguna dudas lo usare en el siguiente round, ese vejete cree que la diferencia entre nosotros es casi la misma que cuando yo era un mocoso, pero le demostrare su error * Dice Joe sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass mientras le limpia Roxane las heridas.

–Pues si puedes, entonces ya destrózale su cara de estirado, hazle perder su tranquilidad, si lo consigues el combate será tuyo * Dice Roxane sonriendo al estilo badass motivándolo a lo que Joe asiente.

Y en la esquina de Maruo, le habla su entrenador que es su suegro.

–Hay que admitir que ese muchacho tiene tenacidad, pero no experiencia, es un impulsivo, aprovecha eso y elimínalo ya en el siguiente round * Dice el entrenador abuelo de las quíntuples asintiendo Maruo en silencio.

Las quíntuples por su parte conversan entre ellas sobre el combate.

–Papá lo está haciendo trizas *Dice preocupada Nino.

–Sabía que esta pelea no era buena idea * Dice preocupada Itsuki.

–Pero es lo que Joe quería, aunque la diferencia entre ambos es evidente * Dice con seriedad Ichika.

–Mm, Yo que ustedes no tomaría a la ligera a Yabuki-san * Dice Yotsuba con seriedad.

–Es cierto * sin emoción Miku intrigando a Itsuki e Ichika.

– ¿Y porque lo dicen? * Pregunta intrigada Itsuki.

–Por las llamas * Dice con seriedad Nino.

– ¿Por las llamas? * Preguntan Itsuki e Ichika al mismo tiempo confundidas,

–Joe tiene las llamas ardientes de un chico malo, del tipo más rebelde que hay, esos ojos que tiene, demuestran su gran ambición por ganar este combate y cualquier cosa que quiera lograr * Dice Nino sonriendo sonrojada e incluso tocándose ambas mejillas intrigando más a las demás.

–Bueno, en el boxeo eso es muy importante, y Yabuki-san aunque está en desventaja, tiene bastante de eso, por lo que no daría por hecho nada aun * Dice Yotsuba sonriendo levemente.

– ¡GLING! * Suena la campana indicando el comienzo el segundo round.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****チャイナ・ファイタ****ー{ **** watch?v=9WC1Wkta_Lw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=11**** }**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Y empieza el segundo round, Joe una vez más va hacia Nakano que lo espera a la defensiva, Joe de nuevo lanza sus golpes jabs, pero siguen sin surtir defecto en la defensa del Elegante, definitivamente no está funcionando.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Naturalmente no va a funcionar, sus golpes se hacen muy predecibles y sin sorpresa para alguien como Nakano, aunque intenta golpear en el rostro o en el abdomen, sus golpes no son nada para un ex campeón nacional peso gallo como 'El Elegante' que calmadamente los bloquea.**

–"Lee sus movimientos Joe, aprende de los golpes que te dio, así como el predice tus movimientos impulsivos, tu predice los suyos" * Dice con seriedad en su mente Alice al parecer esperando que Joe haga un truco especial que ella le enseñó.

Y justo en ese momento, Maruo se preparaba una vez más contraatacar con uno de sus golpes sorpresivos aprovechando un punto ciego de Joe mientras este golpea, sin embargo tanto Joe como Alice se dieron cuenta.

– "¡Ahora Joe!" * Grita en su mente Alice, y en eso cuando Maruo pensaba responder con un jab derecho directo a la cara de Joe, peste último hace un giro impactando dicho puño con su antebrazo derecho al girar despejando dicho puño bloqueando, pero no solo eso, también dejando completamente expuesto en rostro de Nakano mientras Joe continua su giro para dar una vuelta completa, y al dar su vuelta completa, del mismo brazo con el que bloqueó el golpe de Maruo, le da un tremendo gancho invertido en la zona derecha de la cara de Maruo impactándolo fuertemente.

– ¡Bugh! * Grita de dolor Maruo escupiendo sangre mientras queda con los ojos abiertos quedándose tambaleando por el golpe fuerte que recibió hasta que finalmente cae de espaldas a la lona dejando con la boca abierta a todo el público que observa, especialmente a las hermanas Nakano, al equipo del mismo, incluso a la propia Roxane, y hasta Rikishi, mientras Alice sonríe satisfecha, al parecer este era el truco que ella le enseñó.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****チャイナ・ファイタ****ー{ **** watch?v=9WC1Wkta_Lw&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=11**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack 02 ****ジョーのテーマ [Joe's Theme]{ **** watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=2**** }**

– ¡Down! * Grita el árbitro siendo una caída de Maruo en este round indicándole a Joe que vaya a su esquina obedeciendo este levantando sus puños gritando de alegría.

– ¡¿Qué te pareció eso Vejete?! * Grita Joe con euforia sonriendo desafiante mientras se queda en su esquina indicada.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Ha caído Nakano, increíblemente ha caído Nakano, Rocky Joe no solo golpea por primera vez en el combate al Elegante con éxito, sino que lo derriba con ese golpe de una forma increíble, el público está anonadado al igual que nosotros!**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Esto es sencillamente increíble, la forma tan veloz en como Yabuki no solo anticipó el contraataque de Nakano, sino que en el mismo movimiento también encajó un fuerte golpe, dos maniobras en una, es increíble que un boxeador novato y debutante haya logrado algo así en el mundo del boxeo japonés.**

– ¡Eso es Yabuki! * Grita sonriendo feliz Goromaki.

– ¡Así se hace Joe! * Grita Roxane con alegría para luego mirar a su entrenadora Alice quien sonríe satisfecha.

– ¿Este era el truco que le enseñaste? * Dice Roxane sonriendo a Alice mientras el árbitro empezaba la cuenta.

–Bueno, sí, la verdad es cierto que quizas yo no sea la indicada para sacar todo el potencial de Joe, ya que me especializo más en entrenar mujeres, sin embargo, si puedo mostrarle ciertos métodos útiles que puede aplicar, como este que yo llamo 'La Maniobra 360', que consiste en hacer un giro de 360° grados con el mismo brazo bloqueando un golpe, y con el mismo impuso y brazo, dar un fuerte golpe al rival desprevenido. Es una maniobra muy efectiva para irónicamente contraatacar un contraataque, en el pasado incluso me ayudó a conseguir victorias contra rivales que se caracterizaban por estar muy a la defensiva, pero gracias a esta maniobra, puedes usar el contraataque del rival en su propia contra, ahora con esto, Nakano ya no tendrá la misma confianza en su defensa que parecía perfecta, y Joe podrá encontrar más aberturas ahora, por lo que podrá usar toda su fuerza ahora * Dice sonriendo Alice.

–Ya veo, entonces estaba atacando de esa forma tan impulsiva para que Nakano vaya confiándose, es una muy estrategia * Dice sonriendo animada Roxane.

–"Sin embargo, esa maniobra no cualquiera puede aplicarla, especialmente si se es hombre al tener un cuerpo menos ligero que el de las mujeres, se necesita un buen equilibrio para aplicar eso a la perfección como lo hizo él, Joe, no solo te has esforzado toda tu vida para ser boxeador sudando sangre y lágrimas, sino que también naciste con un gran talento para ello, sin dudas alguna esta generación de boxeadores superará con creces que la que hubo en la época de Nakano en el peso gallo, pero debes demostrarlo en este combate tal como lo estás haciendo" * Dice sonriendo orgullosa en su mente Alice para luego mirar hacia el público donde está Rikishi.

–"Si, sin dudas esta generación será superior en el peso gallo" * Dice Alice sonriendo al ver a Rikishi.

–"Joe, bien hecho, esto se me hace interesante" * Dice Rikishi en su mente sonriendo desafiante.

– ¡Es increíble lo que hizo! * Dice sorprendida Ichika asintiendo sus 4 hermanas.

–"Si, pero viendo lo que le hizo a aquellos matones en esa ocasión, esto es claramente, Joe es especial, un chico malo especial" * Dice impresionada y sonrojada Nino en su mente

– ¡Yabuki-san es increíble! * Dice Yotsuba impresionada y sonrojada con estrellas en los ojos.

–Creo que me equivoqué, más bien es para estar preocupadas por ambos * Dice Itsuki nerviosa.

–Sí, pero así es esta pelea de hombres * Dice con seriedad Miku estando también sorprendida.

–6, 7,8… * Decía el réferi contando, pero Maruo adolorido se pone de pie tocándole el réferi los brazos de este para verificar que pueda continuar, lo cuál se queda comprobado que sí.

**Fin de Soundtrack 02 ****ジョーのテーマ [Joe's Theme]{ **** watch?v=XtYVa2z5rc8&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=2**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****ファイト2{ **** watch?v=JwvMokiFg2I&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=13**** }**

– ¡Continúen! * Dice en voz alta el referi y la pelea prosigue con Joe de nuevo dirigiéndose a atacarlo, pero esta vez aunque Nakano usaba la misma defensa, ya no era tan confiable tal como lo anticipó Alice.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Nakano se ha puesto de pie, y Yabuki una vez más se lanza a atacarlo mientras este se defiende con su bloqueo, pero ahora no está siendo tan efectivo, Rocky Joe esta vez da golpes más rápidos y potentes, además de imprimirle fintas logrando dar golpes al Elegante en el abdomen y en parte de la cara, la defensa que parecía hasta hace poco impenetrable de Nakano está siendo vulnerable.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Al parecer Yabuki en el primer round luchó impulsivamente apropósito para hacer que Nakano se confiara y encontrar la oportunidad de darle tal tremendo golpe ahora, y quitarle esa confianza absoluta, ayudó para que este tenga una sensación de seguridad, en lugar de dejarlo precavido desde el primer round, algo muy ingenioso tanto de Yabuki como de su equipo, al parecer nos equivocamos y Yabuki no es un rival tan fácil como pensábamos para' El Elegante' Nakano que ahora está en problemas.**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Es cierto, se puede ver que el rostro de Nakano ahora no se muestra calmado y frío en lo absoluto, está desorientado y sorprendido por los embates de Yabuki, y está recibiendo varios golpes que no puede bloquear, parece que necesitará cambio de estrategia. Aunque ahora Nakano empieza a contraatacar, no de hecho dejó de lado su forma de bloqueo y abiertamente empieza a golpear a Yabuki con furia, o más bien ambos se están golpeando con fuertes jabs seguidos, esto se está convirtiendo en una muy buena pelea con ambos golpeándose con furia.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Así es, basta con mirar esos ojos con furia que ponen los dos mientras tiran varios golpes empezando ambos a causarse heridas y moretones en este segundo round.**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Es cierto, además el mismo publico ahora está más prendido y bullicioso que hasta hace poco estaba en silencio quizás pensando que esto sería muy rápido y predecible.**

– ¡Nakano, demuéstrale quien manda a ese novato! * Grita uno de los espectadores apoyando a Nakano siendo uno de unos 40 años aparentes.

– ¡Yabuki, Rocky Joe, sigue así, lo estás haciendo muy bien para ser un novato! * Grita otro de los espectadores de unos aparentes 30 años que apoya a Joe, efectivamente por lo que está haciendo, ahora más gente del público va apoyando a Joe.

Ambos mientras se golpean se terminan abrazando con el réferi separándolos para que luego prosigan, era una pelea claramente entretenida entre ambos que demostraban claro deseo de vencer al otro, incluso los que dudaban de la credibilidad de la pelea, ahora estaban lamentando el hacerse los sabelotodo, ya que si hay una clara cosa en esta pelea, es que la animosidad entre ambos es auténtica.

– ¡GLING! * Suena la campana indicando el final de este segundo round por lo que Maruo y Joe dejan de golpearse, pero Nakano empuja del hombro izquierdo a Jo con su mano izquierda a Joe lo que molesta a este y empieza a insultarlo mientras quiere ir hacia él, así como Nakano le dice cosas mientras el réferi los detiene.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa vejete, quieres más?! * Grita Joe con molestia.

– ¡No te creas mucho novato, te voy a enseñar a conocer tu lugar! * Dice con enojo Maruo mientras el réferi los detiene a ambos y los obliga a ir a sus esquinas obedeciendo ambos.

Esta tensión entre los dos preocupó y puso nerviosas a las quintillizas.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****ファイト2{ **** watch?v=JwvMokiFg2I&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=13**** }**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Sin duda alguna hay bastante tensión real entre ambos, esto es definitivamente un combate a nivel personal entre empleado y empleador, algo atípico.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Así parece, pero yendo al combate, creo que este round fue para Yabuki, de los dos fue el que tuvo más ventaja.**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Exacto, veremos que nos depara el siguiente round entre estos rivales, el público está encendido ahora, creo que los que no vinieron se arrepentirán por perderse este combate.**

En su esquina Joe estaba siendo atendido por Alice y Roxane.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien Joe, has logrado algo importante que es demostrar aquí que no eres ningún rival accesible y fácil para Nakano, ahora aunque estará quizás más precavido, también estará nervioso, debes aprovechar eso, y estar pendiente, ya que seguramente tal como se vio después del gancho que le diste, dejará de lado esa estrategia e intentará nuevas cosas para sorprendente, así que cuidado * Dice Alice orgullosa sonriendo levemente asintiendo Joe.

–Así es, Joe, esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarle que él no va a ubicarte en ningún lugar, tú lo ubicarás, en el suelo de la lona cuando lo noquees * Dice Roxane sonriendo con orgullo apoyándolo asintiendo Joe.

–Sí, no se preocupen, no le facilitaré en lo absoluto las cosas a ese vejete estirado * Dice Joe sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass.

En su esquina de Maruo era atendido.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Decisive Battle (HQ){ **** watch?v=n6-mGeld1fM&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=8**** }**

–Escucha Maruo, ese Joe demostró ser alguien a no subestimar, así que ir a lo básico no servirá, es hora de demostrar tus verdaderas habilidades y del porque te llaman 'El Elegante', ve con todo ahora, no puedes dejar que ese mocoso rebelde se salga con la suya * Dice Danzou, el abuelo de las quíntuples asintiendo Maruo.

–Sí, lo voy a ubicar en su lugar, y le mostraré que esa alegría que tuvo ahora no es más que algo temporal que no refleja la realidad, no es tan malo, pero no podrá vencerme * Dice con seriedad Maruo mientras lo atienden y le colocan de nuevo su protector en la boca, y luego de un tiempo el combate estaba por reiniciar.

– ¡GLING! * Suena la campana indicando el comienzo el tercer round.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Empieza el tercer round con Yabuki intentando tomar la ofensiva de nuevo, pero ¿Qué? ¡Esta vez Nakano no se queda a bloquear sus golpes con su guardia, sino que les está esquivando con un juego estupendo de piernas, pareciera como si bailara elegantemente un flamenco moviéndose de un lado al otro, eso es bastante familiar! **

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Efectivamente, es una maniobra que hacía en su época de boxeador que de hecho lo hizo famoso, es lo que le hizo llamarse Maruo 'El Elegante' Nakano, ya que sus movimientos con gracia, parecían la de un elegante bailarín que podía esquivar golpes de boxeadores bestias, es una habilidad claramente más poderosa que su bloqueo, y con esto Yabuki de vuelta no puede acertarle golpes, aunque ahora se esfuerza bastante más que antes.**

– ¡Quédate quieto vejete! ¡Hiaaaaa! * Grita Joe con furia corriendo a intentar darle un golpe a Maruo, pero este lo esquiva con su movimiento haciendo que Joe vaya a parar hacia las cuerdas, y esto lo aprovecha Maruo acercándose a Joe empezando a tirarle varios tipos de golpes, tantos jabs como ganchos invertidos en la cara con ambos puños.

–"Oh, no, la verdad aunque sabía de las habilidades de Maruo, nunca me tocó ver ese tipo de movimientos suyos, pero no pensé que los usaría contra Joe en este combate de exhibición, esto es peligroso, ahora si la pelea está a otro nivel de dificultad para Joe, y no creo que 'La Maniobra 360' sirva por segunda ocasión, ya que Maruo claramente estará precavido, y si Joe ese movimiento puede ser fatal, es una de las razones por las que ni yo la usaba mucho, y razón por la que al fallar en mi último combate perdí mi ojo contra mi rival y terminando mi carrera" * Dice Alice con molestia en su mente recordando aquel combate donde perdió su ojo y su carrera como boxeadora, razón por la que de hecho le aconsejó a Joe que solo usara esa maniobra en este combate una vez, y que de preferencia evitara usarla en su carrera como boxeador, ya que es una maniobra que si falla es muy peligrosa a pesar de ser poderosa.

– ¡Vamos Joe, abrázalo, haz algo! * Grita preocupada Roxane apoyándolo.

También se preocupa el sector del público que empezaba a apoyarlo así como las quintillizas y Goromaki.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Yabuki está recibiendo varios golpes, y cuando intenta contraatacar está fallando, Maruo de nuevo tiene la ventaja ¡Y cae Joe a la lona de cara por segunda vez en el combate!**

– ¡Down! * Grita el árbitro indicando una caída en este round de Joe.

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Los golpes de Nakano ahora son más devastadores que antes, se mueve bastante rápido con ese juego de piernas elegante pero letal, esta vez no usa su movimiento para la defensa y contraataque, sino para tener un claro equilibrio entre defensiva y ofensiva a la vez, al mismo tiempo que no le permite al rival defenderse ni conseguir efectividad al atacar, parece que ahora si empieza a verse la diferencia entre ambos que quizás no es abismal, pero Nakano lleva la ventaja clara en experiencia y nivel.**

–1, 2, 3, 4,5 * Dice contando el réferi mientras Maruo espera en su esquina asignada neutral con seriedad en su mirada.

– ¡Joe, levántate hijo! * Grita Alice preocupada intentando que Joe se libere.

– ¡Eres 'El Tigre' Joe, no puedes perder con eso! * Grita preocupada Roxane.

–6, 7, 8…* Dice contando el réferi, pero Joe adolorido y ensangrentado de la cara, en la zona de la ceja derecha, boca y nariz, logra ponerse de pie con el réferi cerciorándose de que pueda continuar, y al comprobarlo indica que continúen el combate.

– ¡Maldito vejete, ya verás! * Grita Joe molesto lanzándose a Maruo, pero sus golpes no eran efectivos, no solo no podían tocarlo, sino que este incluso ni dejaba que lo abrace, Maruo era escurridizo, pero no se dedicaba simplemente a huir, también daba efectivos golpes mientras esquivaba a Joe cada vez que este quedaba sin defensas, lo hacía tanto en la cara como en el abdomen.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor Joe mientras recibe los golpes escupiendo sangre.

–"Yabuki, es ahora cuando tu inexperiencia te juega en contra, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" * Dice en su mente Rikishi, mientras Maruo continua dominando a Joe esquivando sus golpes con sus movimientos de baile, y dándole varios golpes.

– ¡Te vas a enterar maldito! * Grita Joe con furia moviendo su pierna hacia la izquierda dando la sensación de que atacará hacia allí, por lo que Maruo se mueve hacia el otro lado, sin embargo resultó ser una finta de Joe moviéndose ahora hacia la derecha como si lo hubiera hecho en zigzag dándole un fuerte golpe con su izquierda a Maruo en el abdomen haciéndolo ir por el impulso hacia una de las esquinas para luego correr hacia él.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Yabuki finalmente pudo golpearlo de nuevo, logró atrapar a Nakano impidiéndole moverse ahora, en estos momentos le está dando varios golpes al cuerpo mientras lo tiene arrinconado a la esquina, Nakano no puede salir de los devastadores golpes del Tigre!**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Es el peligro de intentar domar a un tigre, si este te atrapa difícilmente te deje ir, esto está pasando con 'El Elegante', Yabuki le está dando buenos golpes en el cuerpo, no está cambiando a la cara para evitar un contraataque de Nakano lo cuál es inteligente, está intentando noquearlo entre las cuerdas.**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Nakano ahora responde abrazando a Yabuki golpeando también al abdomen de este, ambos se están golpeando sin piedad en el abdomen del otro, esto es una gran pelea donde lo están dando todo ambos hombres, pero de uno de los golpes Nakano logra apartar a Yabuki de sí mismo levemente pudiendo respirar unos segundos de la presión que este tenía!**

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Decisive Battle (HQ){ **** watch?v=n6-mGeld1fM&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=8**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****テンション2{ **** watch?v=xmRhW8U8DpA&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=15**** }**

En eso Nakano con sus movimientos de juego de piernas de baile elegante se dirige hacia Joe con la aparente intención de darle con un golpe a Joe, pero este decide contraatacar con un gancho invertido izquierdo, sin embargo Nakano se para en su pierna derecha y empieza a hacer un giro bloqueando con su antebrazo derecho el gancho de Joe, y del mismo giro al dar una vuelta completa, es él quien logra conectarle con el mismo brazo derecho, un gancho invertido potente conectándole a Joe en toda la cara.

– ¡BUGH! * Grita de dolor Joe escupiendo sangre, además de su protector de la boca cayendo de espaldas al suelo de la lona aturdido con los ojos abiertos dejando sorprendidos y con la boca abierta a la mayor parte de los que vieron lo que Maruo acababa de hacer.

– ¡Down! * Grita el réferi indicando una segunda caída de Joe en este round por lo que Maruo debe de ir a la esquina indicada por el réferi mientras este empieza el conteo.

– ¡No puede ser, él también lo hizo, 'La Maniobra 360°! * Dice sorprendida y en shock Alice ya que Maruo acababa de hacer la misma maniobra que Joe le hizo a él en el segundo round.

– ¡Joe! * Grita preocupada Roxane de la forma brutal como Joe una vez más cayó en la lona, las quíntuples también estaban así, al igual que Goromaki y cualquiera que apoye a Joe.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****テンション2{ **** watch?v=xmRhW8U8DpA&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=15**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack 08 ****力石の葬式 [Rikiishi's Funeral]{ **** watch?v=WI1cBMW5Kt0&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=9**** }**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Yabuki ha caído por segunda vez en este round, e increíblemente por el mismo movimiento por el que él derribó en el segundo al propio Nakano, y este podría ser el final del combate!**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: En efecto, que Nakano imitara el mismo movimiento que a Joe le dio ventaja en el segundo round es un golpe tanto físico como anímico difícil de asimilar, creo que Yabuki lo hizo muy bien para ser un novato debutante, pero creo que el combate ha llegado hasta aquí.**

–Maldita sea, usó esa maniobra incluso mejor que Joe, jamás pensé que pudiera imitarla de esa manera e incluso usarla mejor, claro, al tener ese buen juego de piernas, era posible que pudiera lograrlo * Dice impotente Alice.

–No puede ser * Dice Roxane impotente apretando los dientes y sus puños. Al parecer hay pocas señales de que Joe se vaya a levantar quien está en shock con los ojos abiertos y temblando en la lona.

–Se acabó, ese muchacho no se repondrá después de eso * Dice con seriedad en voz baja el entrenador de Maruo y abuelo de las quíntuples.

–"¿Ese fue tu limite Yabuki, hasta aquí has llegado? Eso sería una lástima, ya que pensé que había encontrado a un potencial rival en el futuro" * Dice Rikishi con seriedad en su mente.

–1, 2, 3, 4, 5 * Dice el réferi contando no puede ponerse de pie.

– ¡Joe, recuerda que te reconocí que no eres un sucio vago, pero si realmente no lo eres, tienes que levantarte! ¡Levántate! * Grita con lágrimas Nino sorprendiendo a sus hermanas así como al propio Maruo y al abuelo de esta.

–"¿Nino?" * Se pregunta sorprendido en su mente Maruo mientras espera en su esquina neutral.

–6, 7 * Dice el réferi contando.

–"Nino" * decían sorprendidas y tristes las otras 4 quíntuples quienes han estado permaneciendo lo más neutral posible, pero Nino por primera vez le muestra un claro apoyo a Joe lo cual no deja de sorprender a todas, ya que hasta hace poco era quien más animosidad tenía con Joe, que incluso hubiera dado todo por ver así a Joe, humillado y en el suelo, pero ahora ella llora por él y lo alienta a levantarse.

– ¡Yabuki, una chica te ha pedido que te levantes, si eres hombre, levántate! ¡Tienes todo para ser un gran boxeador algún día, pero si pierdes aquí, se termina todo amigo! * Dice con en voz alta Goromaki mientras lo alienta a levantarse, a quien cuando se conocieron tuvieron una rivalidad, pero ahora se han convertido en grandes amigos entre quienes hay un gran respeto.

–8, 9,… * Dice el réferi contando, sin embargo para sorpresa de los presentes incluyendo a Maruo, Joe con dolor y voluntad, logra ponerse de pie evitando la cuenta de 10 que lo haría perder por KO, el réferi verifica si puede continuar al moverle sus brazos, lo cual queda comprobado que sí alegrando a quienes apoyaban a Joe enormemente.

–"¡No puede ser, este chico no es normal, no debía levantarse!" * Dice sorprendido Nakano en su mente.

Las quíntuples veían emocionadas esto especialmente Nino.

**Fin de Soundtrack 08 ****力石の葬式 [Rikiishi's Funeral]{ **** watch?v=WI1cBMW5Kt0&list=PLzyAOrK9d6ZKHSQK62PXfZKNiIJ3pn8bS&index=9**** }**

El Referí dio la señal de que podían continuar, sin embargo estaba por sonar la campana.

– ¡GLING! * Sonaba la campana indicando el final del tercer round por lo que tanto Joe como Maruo regresaban a sus respectivas esquinas para ser atendidos por sus equipos.

–"Yabuki puede ganar, a la mierda que sea un novato, el boxeo no se trata ni de experiencia o talento, sino de espíritu y fuerza férrea de voluntad, con eso él puede ganar" * Dice sonriendo esperanzado ahora Goromaki.

En la esquina de Maruo mientras era atendido, entrenador le hablaba.

–Aunque no cayó, ese muchacho está en su límite, sigue así, con tu juego de piernas y tus golpes indescifrables, derríbalo hasta que ya no pueda más, estás muy cerca de lograrlo * Dice con seriedad Danzou, asintiendo Maruo, sin embargo este internamente aún se sentía asombrado de no haber acabado a Joe aun.

Y en la esquina de Joe este era atendido, pero estaba peor que Maruo con los ojos semi cerrados con hinchazones y sangrado que se lo limpian.

–Joe ¿Puedes seguir? Lo has hecho muy bien, pero Nakano te está masacrando, quizás lo mejor sería parar la pelea * Dice con seriedad y preocupada Alice.

–No, no pares nada, esta pelea tiene que seguir * Dice Joe hablando dificultosamente escupiendo luego la sangre en la cubeta.

–La verdad ese juego de piernas de Maruo es difícil de vencer, y para colmo usó sin mucha dificultad 'La Maniobra 360'. Creo que a partir del cuarto round, no es a mí a quien tienes que escuchar, sino a tu entrenador, al que te hizo boxeador y creyó en ti desde que se conocieron * Dice con seriedad y determinación Alice y Joe sabía de quien hablaba recordando la imagen de Dampei en su mente.

–Joe, El Señor Danpei Tange debe haberte enseñado cosas que ni yo podría, ¿Se te ocurre algo que puedas usar contra Nakano ahora? Porque dependemos de eso * Dice con seriedad Alice asintiendo Joe con determinación.

–Sí, se me ocurre un par de cosas, que con mucho esfuerzo pude lograr aplicar, aunque si logro una de ellas especialmente, creo que puedo lograrlo * Dice Joe con seriedad y determinación.

–No creas Joe, solo ve y hazlo, tumba a ese estirado y demuestra que eres 'El Tigre' 'Rocky' Joe Yabuki * Dice Roxane con seriedad motivándolo asintiendo Joe con determinación.

– ¡GLING! * Sonaba la campana indicando el comienzo del cuarto round.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Kabuki Town Darkness Naked Stand (HQ) { **** watch?v=Q_KvDggtNeQ&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=10**** }**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Y empieza de nuevo el combate, ambos se preparan a continuar y ¿Pero qué? Yabuki hace una extraña guardia cruzándose sus brazos en forma de 'X' e inclinando el cuerpo levemente, es una guardia defensiva que lo hace parecer una tortuga.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Es cierto, es algo muy extraño, en todo el combate, Yabuki dio la sensación de ser un boxeador que solo sabía ser ofensivo en su mayor parte, pero ahora está por primera vez a la defensiva en todo el combate, tal vez se dio cuenta de que intentar seguir los pasos del juego de piernas de Nakano es demasiado difícil, así que ahora opta por estar él a la defensiva, sin embargo ¿Tendrá la habilidad de bloquear los golpes de Nakano como este lo hizo con los suyos en el primer round?**

Todos miraban expectantes esto en silencio.

–"¿Qué pretende este chico rebelde? ¿Cree que así podrá frenarme? Le enseñaré que está en un error y lo venceré en este round" * Dice en su mente Maruo con seriedad para luego empezar a moverse con su juego de piernas de baile elegante de flamenco de un lado a otro.

–"Esa guardia la usó contra mi en aquella pelea que tuvimos en la calle" * Dice en su mente sonriendo desafiante Rikishi recordando su pelea callejera con Joe donde se conocieron.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Nakano empieza de nuevo con su juego de pierna, pienso que si vuelve a conseguir un golpe contundente más como los anteriores y derriba a Yabuki, este difícilmente vuelva a levantarse, quizás Yabuki lo sabe y por eso no quiere arriesgarse más, aunque según lo que se vio en el combate, está en desventaja de puntos.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Así es, Yabuki no debe olvidar que está perdiendo por puntos, es casi imposible que los jueces le den la victoria por puntos si se cumplen los 6 rounds.**

En eso mientras Maruo hacía sus movimientos finalmente llega a Joe empezando a lanzar varios golpes a este que se cubría.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: El Elegante empieza a presionar con punzantes golpes de jabs con su izquierda y con su derecha en los brazos de Yabuki, son fuertes y rápidos golpes que parecen metralletas, al mismo tiempo que se mueve con su juego de piernas para evitar sufrir un contraataque.**

** Comentarista Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Atacando sin descuidar su defensa, y además, algunos de los golpes con fintas, si impactan tanto en la cabeza como en partes del cuerpo de Yabuki, pero gracias a su defensa, no son lo suficientemente contundentes aunque ¿Por cuánto tiempo? **

– ¡Sigue presionándolo Maruo! * Grita con seriedad Danzou.

– ¡Eso es, aguanta así Joe! * Grita Alice con seriedad.

El resto veía esto en silencio expectantes de lo que podía ocurrir, ya que un golpe contundente de Maruo podría terminarlo todo, que era lo que él buscaba.

–"Acabaré con él ahora" * Dice con seriedad en su mente Maruo moviéndose más rápido de un lado a otro buscando confundir a Joe para que tenga un punto ciego en su defensa.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Ahora Nakano se mueve más rápido mientras tira sus golpes, está presionando más a Yabuki.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Y no solo está adjudicándose varios puntos, sino que está cerca de conseguir el golpe final que busca a este paso.**

Y finalmente Nakano a quien le brilló su ojo derecho, pudo encontrar un punto ciego al costado izquierdo de Joe, donde intentaría dar un golpe contundente para acabar con esto con un gancho invertido derecho, sin embargo el ojo derecho de Joe también brilló, y para sorpresa de Nakano, cuando estaba a punto de impactar con su golpe en la cara de Joe, este se sale de allí a gran velocidad para shock de Nakano.

–"¡¿Qué?!" * Dice impactado en su mente Nakano.

–"Si, también hizo eso conmigo, de hecho, la verdadera habilidad de esa guardia no es protegerse y bloquear, es hacer eso con un juego de piernas" * Dice en su mente Rikishi sonriendo al estilo badass.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Kabuki Town Darkness Naked Stand (HQ) { **** watch?v=Q_KvDggtNeQ&list=PLPUls20f-u9nYCEg2jwtL1rrwM2QnK0Sp&index=10**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****主題曲テーマ（男の対決****）{ **** watch?v=6KSln8t5aj4&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=7**** }**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Yabuki ha esquivado el golpe, y no solo eso, ahora él también empieza a moverse de un lado a otro con un buen y veloz juego de piernas, ahora es como una tortuga que se mueve como una liebre!**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Es increíble este muchacho, ahora él tiene su propia forma de oponerse al juego elegante de piernas de Nakano, definitivamente esto es una gran pelea.**

Los que observaban estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían en su mayoría.

–"¡No seas engreído!" * Dice molesto en su mente Nakano haciendo su juego de piernas elegante, mientras Joe hace su juego de piernas 'Tortuga y Liebre', y cuando ambos hacen contacto empiezan a darse varios golpes mutuamente en el rostro, abdomen, cabeza y el resto del cuerpo donde esté permitido golpear.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Ahora esta pelea se ha turnado claramente pareja, los dos están golpeándose con todo mientras esquivan y se protegen como pueden, pero también están sangrando más ambos que se dan con todo, que gran pelea! **

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Si, definitivamente es una gran pelea, está emocionando al público, estos dos están dándolo todo en este combate de exhibición, creo que los sabelotodo que dudaban de que esta pelea sea autentica, ahora seguramente se llamaran a silencio por meses, porque sí, esta pelea es 100% real, ambos tienen amplio deseo de ganar este combate, sin importarles nada.**

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Maruo da un fuerte jab izquierdo a Yabuki en toda la cara mandándolo hacia las cuerdas haciéndolo perder su guardia y ahora se dirige hacia él para terminarlo!**

–"¡Es tu fin Yabuki!" * Dice en su mente Maruo dirigiéndose hacia Joe para terminarlo, sin embargo Joe hizo algo extraño, y es que impulsó su codo izquierdo hacia las cuerdas planeando dar un fuerte golpe.

–"Recibe el primer obsequio que me dio el Viejo Danpei en el boxeo 'El Golpe del Mañana'" * Dice con determinación Joe en su mente para luego enviar su puño derecho hacia atrás, para impulsar con más fuerza su puño izquierdo hacia el frente, siendo este su 'Golpe del Mañana' que es la primera técnica que le enseñó a Danpei, Maruo quien venía hacia él se vio sorprendido por ese golpe rápido y fuerte que no pudo hacer nada para contrarrestarlo, por lo que lo recibió de lleno en toda la cara.

– ¡KUGH! * Grita Maruo de dolor escupiendo sangre tambaleando por el golpe y cayendo a la lona de espaldas siendo derribado por el golpe especial de Joe.

– ¡Down! * Grita el réferi indicando una caída de Maruo en este round por lo que Joe va a una esquina neutral donde él le indicó.

– ¡Eso es Joe! * Grita feliz Roxane.

– ¡Increíble, este muchacho es sencillamente increíble, así como quien lo entrenó para esto! * Dice feliz Alice también refiriéndose a Danpei.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Cae Nakano por segunda vez en este combate, que golpetazo le dio Yabuki, 'El Tigre' golpea de nuevo al Domador!**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: No cabes dudas, Yabuki está luchando como todo un profesional, gane o pierda esta pelea, está demostrando que tiene futuro en este deporte al ser así de fuerte siendo tan joven este chico.**

– ¡Tú puedes ganar Yabuki! * Grita feliz Goromaki.

Las Quíntuples tenían preocupación por su padre, pero a la vez no podían evitarlo, sentían felicidad por el gran esfuerzo y lo que estaba logrando Joe estaba logrando en el combate, pero la única que decidía mostrarlo abiertamente sin importarle nada era Nino.

– ¡Eso es Joe, ese es un chico malo! * Grita feliz Nino generando una gota de sudor en sus hermanas.

El público en sí ahora se volvía casi completamente a favor de Joe.

– ¡Rocky Joe, Rocky Joe, Rocky Joe! * Grita el público coreando a Joe quien levanta su puño derecho.

–1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,…. * Contaba el árbitro cuando se interrumpe la cuenta ya que Maruo con esfuerzo y dolor consigue levantarse para evitar el KO, y después de que el réferi verificara si puede continuar lo cual confirma que sí, indica que el combate prosiga.

Y de nuevo ambos con sus respectivos juegos de piernas se mueven hacia distintas direcciones golpeándose varias veces entre sí por un buen tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos sea derribado.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****主題曲テーマ（男の対決****）{ **** watch?v=6KSln8t5aj4&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=7**** }**

– ¡GLING! * Sonaba la campana, indicando el final del cuarto round por lo que ambos van de nuevo a sus respectivas esquinas.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Es el final del cuarto round, donde aunque parecía que Nakano seguía dominando, hacia el final Yabuki de nuevo inclinó la balanza emparejándolo y siendo un combate mas parejo.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Así es, este combate sin dudas es grandioso, habilidad tras habilidad demostrada, nadie pensaría que esto es un combate entre un boxeador retirado y un novato que apenas está debutando en un combate de boxeo. La calidad y el espíritu que demuestran es sencillamente maravilloso.**

En la esquina de Joe, este era atendido, mientras le hablaba Alice.

–Lo has hecho muy bien Joe, realmente el señor Tange si te viera estaría orgulloso * Dice sonriendo levemente Alice.

– ¡Si Joe, le demostraste a ese estirado lo que vales! * Dice feliz Roxane sonriendo al estilo badass.

–Si, así es, pero… * Decía Joe con seriedad a lo que Alice asiente.

–Sé lo que dirás, que tu defensa de ahora no va a servir en el siguiente round ¿verdad? * Pregunta con seriedad Alice asintiendo Joe.

–Bueno, ciertamente vi que en el combate poco a poco él estaba descifrando esa defensa y ese juego de piernas tuyo, por lo que quizás no es buena idea usar esa misma táctica y arriesgarte, pero, tú dijiste que tenías un par de trucos ¿usarás el otro ahora que según dijiste es definitivo? * Dice con seriedad Alice.

–Si, debo acabar con él en el siguiente round con esto, si no lo logro con eso, nada más funcionará, debo reconocer que el vejete es fuerte, por lo que 'eso' es lo único que me queda * Dice Joe sonriendo calmadamente mientras luego escupe la sangre en la cubeta mientras le tratan sus heridas.

–Pues entonces hazlo Joe, dalo todo en este quinto round, demuestra que eres 'El Tigre' * Dice Roxane motivándolo asintiendo este.

–Es una jugada arriesgada la que usaré, pero es la única forma, sin embargo si tengo éxito, estoy seguro que ganaré * Dice Joe sonriendo al estilo badass.

Al mismo tiempo en la esquina de Maruo, a este le habla su entrenador abuelo de las quíntuples.

–Ese chico está en su límite, su defensa va siendo menos efectiva ante tu juego de piernas, por eso lanzó ese golpe desesperado, presiónalo, y anticípate a sus movimientos, a pesar de todo todavía lo tienes * Dice el entrenador anciano asintiendo Maruo.

–"Yabuki, no me vencerás frente a mis hijas" * Dice con seriedad y determinación Maruo.

Por su parte, las quíntuples estaban nerviosas y en silencio ahora, sentían que se acercaba el final, incluso Nino estaba nerviosa de vuelta ante lo que podía pasar, también lo estaban así el resto del público.

– ¡GLING! * Suena la campana indicando el comienzo del quinto round por lo que tanto Maruo como Joe ingresan de nuevo al centro del ring, sin embargo Joe nuevamente sorprendería a todos incluyendo a Nakano por la forma en que se colocaba, y es que esta vez no tiene defensa alguna, siendo completamente lo opuesto al round anterior, ahora tiene los dos brazos bajados estando sin protección alguna inclinando levemente su cuerpo.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita No Joe 2 OST - Memories of Rikiishi Toru{ watch?v=I_3ZRS24t0Q }**

Maruo, su entrenador, las quíntuples, Goromaki, Rikishi, Alice y Roxane estaban con la boca abierta ante esta peculiaridad loca de Joe.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Empieza el quinto round y Yabuki ahora está con 'La Guardia Baja', sin defensa alguna, completamente expuesto al bajar sus brazos! **

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Esto no lo puedo creer, 'La Guardia Baja' es algo bastante peligroso, quizás intenta ser impredecible, pero el peligro es serio, es un regalo al rival. **

– ¿Guardia Baja? * Pregunta nerviosa Roxane.

–Debe ser algo que aprendió con El Señor Tange y que pulió por sí mismo, es muy peligroso, pero si es todo lo que le queda no hay de otra, solo queda tener fe en él * Dice con seriedad Alice.

–"Presiento que será definitivo este round, Yabuki, si eres el futuro digno rival que pienso, gana este combate" * Dice Rikishi con seriedad en su mente.

– ¡Golpéalo Maruo, aprovecha y noquéalo! * Grita el entrenador anciano de Maruo.

– ¡No te dejaré hacer nada Yabuki, es tu fin! * Dice en voz alta Maruo yendo con su juego de piernas elegante y llegando a Joe empezando a darle varios golpes de jabs con ambos puños tanto en la cara como en el cuerpo expuesto de Joe por su guardia baja.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Nakano está golpeando con todo a Yabuki quien ahora no está bloqueando ninguno de los golpes, es tal como lo dijimos, esto es el peligro de la 'Guardia Baja'!**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Si, jabs, ganchos, todo tipo de golpes tanto en su cara como en el cuerpo, realmente ahora Maruo lo tiene a su merced a Yabuki.**

Y efectivamente Maruo golpeaba múltiples veces produciéndole más heridas y moretones preocupando bastante a quienes apoyan a Joe, aunque Maruo seguía usando su juego de piernas para evitar un contraataque efectivo de Joe quien se queda quieto a recibir dichos golpes.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡El Elegante está masacrando a merced a Rocky Joe, esto puede terminar en cualquier momento en un KO a favor de Nakano!**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Es así, Yabuki ya ha recibido bastante castigo en el combate, por lo que si vuelve a ser derribado, es difícil que vuelva a ponerse de pie.**

–"Yabuki, ¿Qué estás planeando?" * Dice Rikishi con seriedad en su mente mientras Joe sigue recibiendo golpes fuertes que lo empujan cerca de su esquina, Nakano con su juego de piernas se dirige hacia él con intención de terminar esto.

– ¡Es tu fin Yabuki! * Dice en voz alta Maruo dirigiéndose hacia Joe con su juego de piernas preparando su derecha para acabar con esto, sin embargo Joe esta vez decide dejar de estar quieto, moviendo su brazo izquierdo, y cuando Maruo llega hasta Joe, dirige su puño derecho hacia el costado izquierdo del rostro de Joe, mientras este dirige su puño izquierdo al lado derecho del rostro de Maruo al mismo tiempo que su brazo pareciera que se enredara, o más bien se cruzara con el de Maruo, y después de esto se escucha un estruendo dejando con la boca abierta a todos en el lugar, incluso Rikishi, Nakano tenía su puño derecho en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Joe, y este tenía su brazo izquierdo cruzado con el de su oponente, y su puño del mismo en el lado derecho del rostro de Maruo, ambos se habían golpeado dejando en silencio a todos con la boca abierta.

Después de unos segundos de que Joe y Maruo quedaran estáticos, el primero cae al suelo de la lona de cara.

– ¡Down! * Grita el réferi indicando una caída de Joe en este round por lo que se disponía a iniciar la cuenta diciéndole a Maruo que fuera a la esquina neutral indicada por este, pero Maruo no lo obedecía, no se movía.

–Nakano, debes ir a esa esquina para iniciar la cuenta ¿Nakano? * Dice el réferi a Maruo ya que este estaba estático con los ojos abiertos cuando de repente su boca empezó claramente a sangrar dejando caer el protector de la misma y cayendo de espaldas dejando más impactados aún a todos los demás, Joe por su parte con mucho esfuerzo y dolor trataba de ponerse de pie mientras el réferi inspeccionaba a Maruo que estaba completamente noqueado con los ojos abiertos mientras sangraba de la boca además de temblar levemente, el referí negaba con la cabeza, no tenía dudas, al verificar las condiciones de Maruo había llegado a la conclusión definitiva sobre esto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita No Joe 2 OST - Memories of Rikiishi Toru{ watch?v=I_3ZRS24t0Q }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****主題曲テーマ（インストルメンタル****）{ watch?v=4q5eZJom27k&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=8 }**

– ¡KO, KO! * Grita el réferi moviendo sus manos hacia debajo de forma cruzada indicando el final del combate por Nocaut.

– ¡Y el ganador de este combate por KO es, 'El Tigre' 'Rocky' Joe Yabuki! * Grita el anunciador justo cuando Joe lograba ponerse de pie.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: ¡Nakano fue noqueado, Joe Yabuki ha ganado, ha logrado lo impensado, ha derrotado al Elegante Nakano!**

– ¡LO HICE! * Grita Joe feliz y emocionado poniéndose de rodillas en la lona levantando sus puños.

– ¡SIIIII! * Gritan felices los que apoyaban a Joe, por lo que Roxane y Alice entraron al ring para abrazarlo y festejar con él esta victoria.

– ¡Rocky Joe, Rocky Joe, Rocky Joe! * Gritaba el público unánimemente.

Las Quíntuples tenían sensaciones divididas, por ul lado estaban preocupadas por cómo quedó su padre después del combate, pero por el otro estaban felices por Joe y que el gran esfuerzo que puso no solo en este combate, sino incluso siendo enseñandoles, rindió frutos, por lo que solo podían hacer algo ahora, y es ponerse de pie y aplaudir sonriendo, aunque tanto a Itsuki como a Nino se le escapaban lágrimas de emoción, a lo que Joe también las saludó levantando sus manos aun con los guantes puestos, luego ellas fueron a ver el estado de su padre derrotado.

– ¡Lo hiciste Yabuki, serás campeón del mundo, te lo aseguro! * Grita con emoción y felicidad mientras aplaude Goromaki.

**Narrador Yatsuke Kirisaki: Esto ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones, y con un final más que increíble, Joe Yabuki se ha alzado con la victoria en este épico y gran combate.**

**Comentarista ****Hidetoshi Ichigaki: Sin duda alguna, esto ha sido épico, en mis años en este negocio, pocas veces me ha tocado ver algo así, sin duda alguna Yabuki tiene un futuro prometedor en el boxeo.**

Rikishi sonriendo satisfecho se voltea para retirarse.

–"Bien por ti Yabuki, ahora te esperaré en un ring profesional, te aseguro que tu pelea contra mi será mucho más dura que esta, así que espero que estés listo" * Dice en su mente sonriendo al estilo badass Rikishi mientras se aleja.

Y lo que también había sucedido es que el video de la pelea filmado por alguien del público, fue subido a YouTube siendo bastante viral y teniendo millones de visitas de distintas partes del mundo.

* * *

**/Ciudad de Caracas, Venezuela/**

Un hombre delgado con músculos en buena forma aunque sin ser llamativos, de piel morena algo alto, cabello con algunos rulos hacia el frente, pero siendo lacio hacia atrás, de ojos negros, luciendo una camisa verde al estilo hawaiano y shorts marrones, aparentando tener alrededor de los 23 años, el mismo veía en su habitación en su computadora notebook el video de la pelea de Joe sonriendo interesado.

– ¿Con que Yabuki, eh? * Dice sonriendo interesado el hombre hablando en español con el acento de ese país.

* * *

**/Ciudad de México, México/**

Un hombre delgado de piel algo blanca, de pelo largo lacio hasta la nuca dejando expuesto su frente, teniendo un fino bigote, ojos negros, aparentando estar cerca de los 30 años vistiendo una camisa roja y pantalones grises, el mismo estaba sentado con su esposa de pelo rubio algo más joven que él, alrededor de una mesa cerca de la piscina donde jugaban unos niños que eran sus hijos, el mismo tenía una notebook donde vio el video de la pelea de Joe con seriedad sin emitir palabra.

* * *

**/Ciudad de Moscú, Rusia/**

Una hermosa chica de piel blanca como la nieve, de estatura similar a la de las quíntuples Nakano, pero levemente más baja que Roxane, aparentando estar en sus 18 años, teniendo pechos de buen tamaño como las Nakano además de buenas caderas sensuales, luciendo un físico muy atlético y atractivo, teniendo un cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura con ojos grandes y hermosos de color morado, la misma acababa de salir de un baño por lo que está en su cama envuelta en una toalla estando prácticamente desnuda, con su hermoso pelo lacio estando suelto, dicha persona tiene una mirada seria sin emociones, y en su cama veía aparentemente interesada el video de la pelea de Joe.

Joe ha logrado una gran hazaña en este combate con Maruo, que no pasó desapercibida para varias personas dentro del mundo del boxeo. ¿Podrá tener éxito en el mundo del boxeo y como proseguirá su convivencia con las Quíntuples? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples.

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****主題曲テーマ（インストルメンタル****）{ watch?v=4q5eZJom27k&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=8 }**

* * *

**Comienzo del Ending 1 de este fanfic(Ending 1 de Ashita no Joe 2) { watch?v=Xa8OI89SZNI }**

**Reprimiendo recuerdos tristes, cargado sobre tus hombros** (Joe caminando con su look de siempre llevando un bolsón en su hombro izquierdo con una sonrisa.

** Siempre tomando el camino que se te abre, para seguir con tu vida solitaria** (Joe recordaba el rostro de su antiguo entrenador y que lo crió, Danpei)

**Hasta el consuelo más cálido y dulce, ya no te basta. Sintiendo aún en la espalda la herida de tu pasado** (Joe recordaba cuando se escapaba de los orfanatos, y también recordaba a una niña morena afroamericana extendiéndole su mano derecha)

**¡Pero si aun así, veo caer lagrimas amargas!** (Joe ahora tenía en sus recuerdos las imágenes de Goromaki, Maruo y Rikishi con los dos primeros sonriendo de forma desafiante mientras el ultimo manteniendo una mirada seria)

**Fingiré no haber visto nada por ti** (Joe recordaba a Roxane sonriendo al estilo badass y a Alice sonriendo levemente)

**¡Pero si aun así, veo caer lagrimas amargas!** (Ahora Joe recuerda a las 5 quíntuples Nakano con todas sonriendo extendiendo sus manos como si lo esperaran, a lo que Joe cierra los ojos sonriendo relajado para sí mismo)

**Fingiré no haber visto nada por ti** (Luego Joe seguía su camino a un lugar desconocido mientras empezaba a amanecer, terminando el ending)

**Fin del Ending 1 de este fanfic(Ending 1 de Ashita no Joe 2) { watch?v=Xa8OI89SZNI }**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****挿入曲テーマ（口笛****）{ watch?v=QBmtENJo1KY&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=10&pbjreload=101 }**

**Rocky Joe Yabuki: **Hola, soy Joe Yabuki, Rocky Joe, he derrotado al vejete de Maruo, pero ahora debo hacer mi camino para convertirme en boxeador profesional, sin embargo lo que más necesito ahora es un entrenador, y también Yotsuba quiere que le enseñe como boxear. ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples, y veremos cómo será mi nuevo mañana!

**Fin de Soundtrack Ashita no Joe 2 ****あしたのジョー2 BGM ****挿入曲テーマ（口笛****）{ watch?v=QBmtENJo1KY&list=PLt-72k_Jwdb8w8blTL7wmtuupRmJXiYTI&index=10&pbjreload=101 }**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, y como ya saben, sus opiniones y dudas pueden expresarla en la caja de comentarios. Podríamos decir que aquí ha concluido la primer etapa del fanfic donde era de alguna forma antagonizada por Maruo Nakano, padre de las quintillizas, y ahora iniciará una nueva etapa a partir del siguiente capítulo, que podría tardar de nuevo algo, ya que como será una nueva etapa, tendré que tomarme mi tiempo para pensar como iniciará la misma, pero a cambio, les traeré capítulos interesantes. **

**Ahora les mostraré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

**-El abuelo de las quíntuples no dejó saber nunca su nombre en la historia original por lo que acá yo se lo inventé, además de hacerlo entrenador de Maruo.**

**-Es el capítulo más largo de este fanfic.**

**-Ha concluido la rivalidad de Joe con Maruo, aunque su relación seguramente siempre será algo tensa, pero a Joe se le vienen nuevas rivalidades, entre ellas con Rikishi.**

**-Alice, la entrenadora de Roxane que también es un personaje que inventé, ha estrenado su aparición en la historia.**

**Y estas fueron algunas curiosidades del capítulo, y pues ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
